Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Cristal
by Tilicho
Summary: L'histoire de deux élus et d'une prophétie les liant jusqu'à la mort...(Aux reviewers: Je vous réponds sur une page à la fin des chapitres !)
1. Etrange Anniversaire !

Chapitre 1.  
Étrange anniversaire !  


  
Pars, Harry, il en est encore temps, IL est là, IL veut te tuer, Harry, va t'en !   
La voix de Cedric, annonant cette phrase terribleCedric mort par sa faute, Cedric le préfet, Cedric que tout le monde aimait tantCedric.  
Tiens, tiens, Potter Comme on se retrouve Etrange, non ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, Potter, comment as-tu pu me résister ? Tu sais que je t'en veux, tu m'as tout fait perdre... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de penser que tu vas mourirmaintenant ?  
-Je ne vous crains pas ! Vous ne me faites pas peur, Voldemort !  
-Ah oui ? Quel courage Je ne te crois pas, Potter, tu joues au héros, ton père était pareil, tu sais Comme c'est touchant, cette ressemblance Le même caractère, le même visage etla même mort ! Avada Kedavra !  
Il y eut un grand éclair vert et... Harry se réveilla.  
Sa chouette Hedwige, qui venait d'arriva, lui mordilla le doigt, en signe d'affection. Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit, des larmes se mêlant à sa sueur. Il porta la main à la douloureuse cicatrice qui ornait son front et s'aperçut qu'il était fiévreux. Hedwige hulula doucement et il la caressa machinalement tout en reprenant ses esprits. Il ouvrit la fenêtre : l'air pur ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il regarda Privet Drive endormi, toutes ses maisons bien alignées, toutes ces maisons semblablesHabitées par des gensnormaux.   
Il consulta sa montre : 00 h10. Ainsi, depuis 10 minutes, il avait 15 ans.   
Mais quelle importance ? soupira-t-il, mélancolique.  
Il se pencha vers la fenêtre et vit ainsi que plusieurs hiboux arrivaient.  
Mes amis ne m'ont pas oublié, songea-t-il en souriant cette fois.   
Un instant plus tard, les cinq volatiles qui venaient d'arriver déposaient leur lettre sur le lit du jeune sorcier. Il ouvrit la première, apportée par un minuscule hibou qui volait à toute vitesse dans la pièce :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je t'ai envoyé Coquecigrue parce qu'il a une extinction de voix. Au moins, tu seras tranquille et Hermès n'aura pas besoin de se déplacer. Le miroir que je t'offre n'est pas un miroir ordinaire. En fait, il produit l'effet inverse des détraqueurs que tu as rencontrés, il y a 2 ans. Il te montre tes souvenirs les plus heureux, peut-être y verras-tu tes parents ? Maman ne veut plus que l'on sorte depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. Mais, on a quand même réussi à faire enrager Percy 158 fois depuis le début des vacances, un record ! Même Ginny s'y met. Il faut dire que lui aussi est vraiment énervant. Il a appris à faire des portoloins et passe ses journées à ça. L'autre jour, Ginny a voulu repriser une chaussette et elle s'est retrouvée sur le chemin de traverse une seconde après. Elle a été obligée de prendre le magicobus et on l'a retrouvée en pleurs. Fred et Georges ont essayé de la consoler en cachant un gnome sous son lit qui s'est mit à hurler à minuit alors qu'elle ronflait, mais maman n'a pas trouvé ça drôle du tout et ils ont du dégnomer tout le jardin. Papa est allé à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour montrer à Dumbledore une nouvelle invention moldue qu'il trouve géniale Bref, notre directeur a dit qu'il ne veut pas que tu viennes, par sécurité. Mes frères m'ont dit pour les mille gallions, tu es trop généreux ! Ils ne m'ont pas acheté de robe de soirée car je n'en voulais pas : je n'ai pas envie de retourner danser dans un bal, je ne supporterai pas ça !   
  
Salut  
  
Ron  
  
_Harry regarda le miroir, mais il fut passablement déçu : il ne vit que son propre reflet. murmura-t-il, dans l'espoir que la formule fonctionne. Et ce fut le cas. Il fut entraîné dans le miroir et se vit, âgé seulement de quelques mois, accompagné de ses parents. Tous trois étaient allongés sur une plage et riaient aux éclats. Sa mère était très belle, avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Son père possédait des cheveux noirs en batailles, semblables à ceux de son fils, ses yeux étaient noirs et pétillaient de malice. Puis, tout à coup, tous trois s'arrêtèrent et le paysage changea, ils se retrouvèrent dans une voiture volante, Lily Potter souriait à son fils en lui disant :  
Alors, Harry, tu es content ? Dis-moi, tu es content d'aller voir ton arrière grand-père pour la première fois ? Le nourrisson gazouillait et Lily riait. Personne ne semblait voir l'autre Harry, celui qui venait d'avoir 15 ans.  
La voiture atterrit et la porte devant laquelle elle s'arrêta s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un homme se tenait sur le perron et Harry poussa un cri de surprise en le reconnaissant : c'était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. James Potter lui serra la main en souriant : Bonjour grand-père !  
Harry fut stupéfait, mais il continua de les écouter parler Quel âge a Harry, maintenant ?  
-Il a un an. C'est son 2° halloween, aujourd'hui, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.  
_Finite Incantatem _prononça Harry, livide. Il se retrouva immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il avait passé un moment merveilleux, mais avait été bouleversé de savoir que Albus Dumbledore était son arrière grand-père. Et surtout, ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : cette scène s'était déroulée le jour où il était devenu orphelin.  
Il se rappela soudain des autres hiboux, prit Hedwige dans ses bras et ôta le colis accroché à sa patte. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille et repartit dans sa cage. Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre. Elle avait été écrite de la main d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Je voulais t'envoyer un uf de dragon, mais je ne sais pas si tes moldus auraient apprécié. Ils sont tellement terre-à-terreAlors, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer une licorne modèle réduit, le fabricant est le même que celui de ta statuette de Magyar à Pointes que tu as affronté cette année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Hedwige est venue chez moi pour m'apporter ta dernière lettre.  
À poudlard, la vie est plus ennuyeuse que jamais. Le professeur Trelawney n'arrête pas de s'évanouir à moitié lorsque l'on parle de toi, ça devient très énervant. Dumbledore lui a proposé de partir se reposer quelque part, à la montagne, au grand air, mais elle a refusé, elle préfère nous casser les pieds, tu penses bienHeureusement, Mc Gonagall est là pour la remettre à sa place et c'est tant mieux, je n'aurais pas survécu sinon  
Je parle, je parle et j'oublie le plus importantJoyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Déjà 15 ans  
Affectueusement, Hagrid.  
  
_Harry ouvrit fébrilement son cadeau. Une petite licorne en sortit et fit quelques pas sur le plancher. Elle s'ébroua et regarda son maître de ses grands yeux mauves. Il lui sourit et décida de la baptiser Luna. Il était très heureux que Hagrid ne lui ai rien envoyé de dangereux. Deux années auparavant, il lui avait en effet offert un livre mordeur très agressif.  
Il alla chercher un autre hibou, il choisit celui au plumage violet. Il lut sa lettre après avoir détaché un paquet énorme. Elle lui avait été envoyée par Hermione, sa meilleure amie :  
  
_Mon cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tes moldus sont gentils avec toi. Moi, je passe de bonnes vacances. Mes parents ne cessent de s'extasier devant tout mon matériel de sorcière. J'ai acheté pleins de nouveaux livres sur la sorcellerie vue par les moldus, pour ma culture générale. C'est vraiment très amusant ! Et si différent du monde que nous connaissons ! Mes amies moldues me demandent tout le temps d'où je sors mes vieux grimoires et c'est un peu dur à cacher. Mais bon, je me débrouille. Je me fais encore livrer la gazette du sorcier. Tu-Sais-Qui a encore tué beaucoup de gens, le ministère est débordé.  
Enfin, je pense que tu ne veux pas en parler. Ron et toi me manquez énormément Et la magie aussi ! C'est vraiment dur de faire la vaisselle avec la technique moldue. J'ai hâte d'acheter mes livres sur le chemin de traverse, en effet, je crois ne pas encore les avoir lus. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius?  
  
À Bientôt  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S : Comment trouves-tu ma chouette ? Je l'ai adoptée, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Elle s'appelle Morgana, en hommage à la sorcière, tu connais, non ?  
  
_Harry ouvrit le paquet, un livre en tomba. Il soupira en imaginant un ouvrage du style _Les taies d'oreillers des elfes de maison au XV° siècle._ Il prit son courage à deux mains et lut le titre : _15 ans de vie Harry Potter. _Agréablement surpris et surtout trèsému, il ouvrit son livre. Il était rempli de photos de lui, de dessins le représentant, et chaque fois, un texte le couvrant de gloire accompagnait l'image. Il fut très touché. Il n'était pas de nature narcissique, mais ce cadeau lui plaisait quand même beaucoup. Le livre avait été écrit par un certain Edmus Cantonitus.  
Il alla chercher un autre hibou, argenté pour sa part. Il commença par la lettre, c'était une écriture ronde, régulière, très belle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une jolie écriture féminine et appliquéeIl lut :  
  
_Bonjour Harry,  
  
Après ce qui s'est passé cette année, tu dois avoir besoin de réconfort. As-tu vu le livre qui parle de toi qui est sorti? _15 ans de vie Harry Potter. . . _Dès que j'en ai entendu parler, je l'ai acheté. C'est pour ça que je connais la date de ton anniversaire. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bête, mais il faut que je te le dise... je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.  
  
À bientôt, j'espère et joyeux anniversaire...  
  
Cho Chang  
  
_Harry dut s'asseoir, la jeune fille dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans lui déclarait sa flamme. Il décidait de lui répondre seulement à la rentrée. Il voulait être sûr de ses sentiments.  
Il regarda le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé. C'était un joli cadre avec la photo de Cho. Elle lui souriait et lui adressait de grands signes de la main. Elle arborait un joli bronzage et, rien qu'en la contemplant, Harry se mit à rougir avant de sourire à son tour. Il le posa sur sa table de nuit.  
Il prit la dernière chouette, qui, elle, possédait un plumage brun. Aucun paquet ne l'accompagnait. Il lut la lettre :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeaux. Alors je t'envoie quelques gallions d'or de mon coffre. J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien. Sinon, tu peux toujours leur promettre des nouvelles de ton gentil parrain. J'ai lu la gazette, un sorcier aurait repéré Pettigrow, en Ecosse, avec un peu de chance, on le retrouvera et je serais libre.   
  
Joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Sirius ou Patmol.  
  
_Harry regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe : son parrain lui avait envoyé 95 gallions d'or, une petite fortune !  
Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Peut-être achèterait-t-il des accessoires de quidditch? Ou un énorme sac de bonbons ? Un bijou pour Cho ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il contempla la lettre et se rendit soudain compte qu'on voyait quelque chose à travers le papier. Sans aucun doute, il l'approcha près de la lampe et ce qu'il vit confirma sa pensée : Sirius lui avait écrit un message au jus de citron. Il lut :  
  
_Je dois te tenir au courant : Hagrid est parti avec Mme Maxime rechercher les géants exilés dans les montagnes. Rogue et moi, nous sommes partis voir tous nos anciens amis en lesquels nous pouvions avoir confiance et qui ne sont pas devenus des mages noirs (autrement dit, MES amis !). Le professeur Lupin te souhaite le bonjour et espère que tu vas bien. Ne dépense pas tout de suite mes gallions, tu comprendras au cours de l'année à quoi ils vont te servir. Quelque chose d'un peu plus futile : Hermione part le 2 août pour la Bulgarie où habite Krum, mais ne le dit pas à Ron, je ne sais pas s'il aimerait ça !  
  
_Harry sourit, mais se demanda pourquoi son parrain faisait tant de mystères : pourquoi ne pas lui dire explicitement le nom de la chose qu'il devrait acheter ? Et pourquoi écrire au jus de citron ?   
Il bailla longuement et décida de voir tout ça le lendemain.  
Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple : Harry se leva tôt, réveillé par des cris qui lui indiquèrent que Dudley venait de se peser, qu'il avait encore pris quinze kilos en un mois et avait de nouveau cassé une balance.  
Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son cousin était habillé d'un horrible pyjama rose (que sa tante avait fait tailler sur mesure), ce qui lui faisait encore plus ressembler à un cochonnet qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry mangea sa mandarine et monta dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas écouté son oncle et sa tante le critiquer pendant le , ni leurs propos racistes sur les immigrés. Il ne pensait qu'à la lettre de Sirius. Le régime de son cousin lui importait peu, car il pourrait manger les gâteaux que lui avaient envoyés ses amis. Il remonta dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de comprendre le mot de son parrain. Il se décida à d'abord manger. Mais par manque de chance, Dudley arriva pour récupérer des livres à déchiqueter dans la chambre d'Harry. Depuis qu'il faisait son régime, il aimait bien s'acharner sur des objets sans défense. Bien entendu, il ne frappa pas avant d'entrer, et en ouvrant la porte, il poussa un cri strident. Mais il accepta tout de même le sachet de bonbons que lui tendit Harry, son estomac reprenant le dessus sur son cerveau. Il en mangea un et repartit en remerciant son Harry. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, le jeune sorcier éclata de rire et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à Ron :  
  
_Cher Ron,  
  
J'ai bien reçu ton miroir, c'était fantastique ! Je ne te dirais ce que j'ai vu qu'à la rentrée, pour le suspense ! J'aurais plein de choses à vous raconter à Hermione et toi ! Autrement, remercie tes frères pour les bonbons qui rendent gentils qu'ils m'ont envoyé, c'est super ! Cet imbécile de Dudley en a mangé et il est devenu agréable, il m'a même remercié ! J'espère que les mille gallions leur suffiront pour leur magasin !  
  
Salut !  
  
Harry  
  
_Il attacha le message à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola immédiatement par la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur son lit et termina son petit-déjeuner. Puis, il rangea ses victuailles sous la lame de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit.   
Il était heureux, à partir de ce moment-là, Dudley allait devenir aussi gentil qu'un agneau avec lui. Le petit sorcier consulta le calendrier qui indiquait le nombre de jours le séparant de son retour à Poudlard, il ne lui restait à attendre que deux jours avant d'aller acheter ses livres. Deux tout petits jours et il retrouverait ses amis.  
On frappa à la porte. Harry ouvrit. Dudley tenait un grand plateau dans sa main, celui-ci contenait deux orangeades. Harry fit entrer son cousin. J'ai pensé qu'une orangeade te ferait plaisir. Dit ce dernier.   
Tu arrives à penser maintenant ? faillit répondre Harry.  
Il réprima avec beaucoup de mal un fou rire en voyant son cousin habillé d'un horrible jogging vert, mais le fit asseoir quand même. Dudley lui demanda beaucoup de choses sur la vie des sorciers, et son cousin, aux anges, y répondit. Pour la première fois, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un véritable ami moldu. Ce qui le gênait, c'était la cause : un sortilège jeté à des bonbons ! Au repas, la tante Pétunia fut passablement déçue par l'attitude de son fils, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Harry passa une merveilleuse journée avec son cousin, un comble ! 


	2. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2.  
Sur le chemin de traverse.  


  
Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry avait reçu sa liste de fournitures scolaires depuis déjà très longtemps. L'oncle Vernon le conduisit sur le côté moldu du chemin de traverse. Il grommela très vite un et il partit. Il entra dans le minuscule pub du Chaudron Baveur et entendit ses amis l'appeler :  
  
Harry, Harry, dépêche-toi !  
-Bonjour Ron, salut Hermione ! Ça va bien ?   
-Ouais, nous, ça va, mais toi ? demanda Ron.  
-Ben, je crois que ça va ! Ron, tu as reçu mon hibou ?  
-Oui, et mes frères ont été mis en relation avec Zonko, ils vont collaborer ! Ils ont juré de t'offrir autant de farces et attrapes que tu voudras !  
-Super ! Autrement, ajouta-t-il en baissant légèrement la voix, Sniffle m'a écrit.  
-Que disait-il ? Il va bien ? demandèrent en chur les deux autres sorciers.  
-Oui, il paraît que quelqu'un a repéré Queudver en Ecosse ! Vous imaginez si nous, on le retrouvait ?  
-Harry. . . commença Hermione d'un air sévère.  
-Je sais, je sais, il ne faut pas que je mette ma vie en danger, le ministère retrouvera Pettigrow, mais moi, je ne dois prendre aucun risque, c'est à peu près ça ?  
Le teint d'Hermione rosit légèrement. Elle balbutia un et se tassa sur sa chaise, vexée.   
Lorsque tous trois furent réconciliés, ils passèrent manger une crème glacée chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils bavardèrent un peu:   
Alors comme ça, Hagrid est parti chercher sa mère avec Mme Maxime ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a mis tant de temps à répondre à ma dernière lettre ! s'exclama Hermione.  
-Oui, sûrement. Et Sniffle m'a aussi donné 95 gallions. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les dépenser tout de suite, que je leur trouverai une utilité au cours de l'année.  
-C'est bizarre ! Tu es sûr que c'était son écriture ? demanda Hermione.  
-Je ne me souviens plus, tu crois que cette lettre aurait pu être envoyé par VOLDEMORT ?  
Les gens se tournèrent vers lui, épouvantés. Une vieille sorcière rabougrie s'approcha de lui en brandissant un parapluie comme une épée : Jeune homme, on voit que vous n'avez pas connu _son_ époque ! Graine de voyou ! Mais, il revient et vous allez vivre des moments terribles ! Le seul qui puisse nous en débarrasser, c'est Harry Potter !  
Harry, craignant un coup de parapluie sur la tête se passa la main dans les cheveux, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice. La sorcière rougit et bredouilla : Oh, monsieur Potter ! Oh, mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Venez tous voir, c'est Harry Potter ! Oui, c'est _lui _! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Oh, monsieur Potter ! Puis-je vous serrez la main, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Euh... oui !  
-Oh ! C'est absolument merveilleux ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !   
Un homme s'approcha d'Harry : T'es le fils à James Potter ?  
-Euh... oui ! répondit celui-ci.  
-Faut que tu me suives.  
-Mais attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Pas le temps, dépêche-toi ! Ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche !  
-D'accord, mais mes amis viennent avec moi !  
L'homme marqua une pause, il se retourna et examina Ron et Hermione :  
Retournez avec vos parents !  
-Attendez, répliqua Ron, mes parents sont avec mes frères et surs ; et les parents d'Hermione sont du côté moldu. De toute façon, on ne vous laissera pas emmener Harry comme ça !  
L'homme réfléchit, puis acquiesça. Ils marchèrent tous les quatre puis s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée des embrumes. Attendez, s'exclama Harry, vous habitez ici ? Vous êtes un mage noir ?  
-Calme-toi, petit, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant le bras.  
-Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! MOI, je ne suis pas un mage noir, un point c'est tout et je ne veux pas aller dans l'allée des embrumes ! Et puis, lâchez-moi ! Je hais les mages noirs, vous me dégoûtez !  
-Bon, je ne suis pas un mage noir, j'ai connu ton père. J'étais un animagus secret, le cinquième de la bande. Mais, ils me cachaient, ça ajoutait au jeu. J'étais un enfant maladif, je passais mes nuits à l'infirmerie, sans surveillance. Mais, malheureusement, j'ai souvent failli me faire prendre lors de mes escapades dans le parc, notamment lorsque le saule cogneur a failli m'éborgner.  
-Quoi ??? Le professeur Lupin m'a parlé de vous, vous vous appelez Dave Goujon !  
-Ah ? Comme ça ce bon vieux Lunard est devenu professeur ? Je suis content pour lui, ça a toujours été son rêve, répondit l'homme d'un air évasif.  
-Oui, répondit Hermione, il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Il ne l'est plus ? demanda Dave.  
-Non, il a démissionné lorsque Rogue a révélé aux serpentard que Lupin était un loup garou.  
-Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? demanda l'homme abasourdi.  
-Oui, c'est le maître des potions, dit Ron, je le déteste.  
Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Dave.  
Comment un tel imbécile a t-il pu devenir professeur? murmura-t-il.  
-Je me le demande aussi, répondit Ron qui commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour Dave.  
Ils marchèrent ainsi un quart d'heure en imaginant les horreurs qu'ils pourraient faire à Rogue pour que celui-ci démissionne. Tout à coup, l'homme s'arrêta devant une boutique qui s'appelait _Magie, à la vie, A LA MORT _il entra, fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Seul Harry pénétra dans la boutique. Il sentit immédiatement après avoir franchi le palier du magasin une douleur lancinante à sa cicatrice. Il sortit immédiatement, les mains sur son front qui était à présent brûlant.  
Harry, s'écria Hermione, que se passe-il ? Enlève tes mains de ta cicatrice, montre-moi ça !  
Lentement, Harry laissa apparaître sa cicatrice en écartant ses doigts. Son amie poussa un cri :  
Harry !!! Oh, mon dieu !! Ron, viens voir ça !!  
Ron regarda la cicatrice et s'écria à son tour :  
Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Ta cicatrice... Oh mon dieu !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva Harry, pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Répondez-moi !  
-Regarde, murmura Hermione en lui tendant un miroir. Harry s'examina et resta bouche bée de stupéfaction : sa cicatrice était devenue rouge, presque noire. Mais elle n'était plus en forme d'éclair. Elle représentait le signe des ténèbres.   
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? dit-il, bon, c'est arrivé quand je suis entré dans le magasin, j'y retourne, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera.  
-Harry, ce n'est pas prudent, s'exclama Hermione.  
-C'est encore moins prudent de me promener comme ça par les temps qui courent ! Je ne veux pas me faire attaquer ! Attendez-moi là !  
Hermione le suivit tout de même, comme un ange gardien.  
La meilleure solution, c'est d'aller voir ce que fait Dave, répondit Harry en cachant sa cicatrice sous une mèche de cheveux.  
-D'accord, dit Hermione. Lentement, ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Hermione poussa un cri, Harry fit aussitôt volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec... le professeur Rogue !  
Euh... bonjour professeur, balbutia le garçon.  
-Harry, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! répondit le maître.  
-Hein ?! Comment ça ? Vous vous sentez bien, professeur ?  
-Mais, Harry, nom d'un détraqueur ! C'est moi, Hermione !  
-Hermione ?! Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Un sortilège très ingénieux ! murmura un homme derrière Harry.  
Les deux enfants se retournèrent. Dave se tenait appuyé contre une étagère.  
Le patron de ce magasin a utilisé le sortilège , dit celui-ci.  
-Et ça consiste en quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
-Très simple, il change votre apparence en vous en donnant une qui vous dégoûte. Harry, tu désires ne jamais ressembler à un mangemort, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Et toi, Hermione, tu ne veux pas ressembler à ce déchet aux cheveux gras nommé Rogue. Je me trompe ?  
-Non, c'est bien ça, répondit-elle.  
-Parfait, murmura Dave, je crois que nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec le patron.  
-Euh... Dave, commença Harry.  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi avez-vous conservé votre aspect normal ?  
Dave sourit.  
Parce que je n'ai peur de rien. Je pense que l'on est comme on est et qu'il faut accepter son apparence. Le sortilège ne peut avoir d'effet sur quelqu'un comme moi.  
-Ah...répondit simplement Harry.  
Ils allèrent directement à la caisse. Un petit homme à l'allure sournoise se tenait derrière. Il se recroquevilla en voyant arriver Dave. Il murmura un Aïe, aïe, aïe à peine audible.  
J'exige des explications ! rugit Dave en montrant la cicatrice d'Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas monsieur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le minuscule homme.  
-Pas la peine de me mentir, ce lieu est sous l'effet du sortilège , et Harry se retrouve ainsi affublé de cette horrible cicatrice !  
-Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes Harry Potter ?  
-Oui, et j'attends que vous me rendiez ma vraie cicatrice, répondit sèchement Harry.  
-Non, monsieur Potter ! J'attends que vous m'achetiez quelque chose.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'un être ignoble ! Je vous déteste ! hurla tout à coup Hermione.  
-Bonjour, Severus, belle journée, n'est ce pas ? dit le vendeur, qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? Au fait, ma potion de mort a-t-elle fonctionné ? Vous en êtes content ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous comptez l'utiliser pendant l'année scolaire, j'avais oublié. Elle est capable de tuer un être humain, mais, c'est interdit, bien entendu.  
-JE NE SUIS PAS SEVERUS ROGUE cria Hermione que Harry n'avait jamais vue dans un tel état, JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE M'INSULTER !!!!!!!  
-Ainsi, mon nom est une insulte dit une voix doucereuse derrière eux.  
Harry se retourna. Rogue se tenait derrière eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il était affublé d'une robe sur laquelle étaient inscrits ces mots : _Mort à la magie noire_.  
Alors, Taylor, tu n'as toujours pas levé ton sortilège ? C'est ridicule ! Regarde ma robe ! Elle est devenue horrible ! s'exclama Rogue, elle n'est plus mettable !  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'arranger ça, tu es un bon client après tout, et de plus, un excellent mage noir !  
Rogue déposa ses articles sur le comptoir, Taylor conjura le mauvais sort et le maître des potions repartit. Taylor se tourna de nouveau vers Dave, Harry et Hermione.  
Alors, soit vous achetez quelque chose, soit vous vous en allez comme ça.  
-Voilà, dit Dave en posant un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft sur le comptoir.  
-Ah, dit Taylor, je pense que c'est pour le petit.  
-Ne pensez pas, ce n'est ni votre fort, ni votre travail, répondit froidement Dave.  
-Oooooh... monsieur Goujon s'énerve ! s'exclama le vendeur, vous me feriez presque peur !  
Dave le regarda d'un air menaçant et Taylor estima plus raisonnable de ne pas discuter plus longtemps. Dave paya son achat et ressortit après que Taylor ait conjuré le mauvais sort.  
Maudit bonhomme, murmura Dave en sortant du magasin.  
-Euh... Mr Goujon commença Harry.  
-Appelle-moi Dave !  
-Oui, Dave. Je peux vous poser une question s'il vous plaît ?  
-Oui, tu as l'air d'en avoir envie, non ?  
-Mais, c'est peut-être indiscret...  
-Vas-y toujours, Harry !  
-Voilà, euh... comment dire... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Harry en montrant du doigt le petit paquet.  
Dave sourit. Harry détailla un peu plus son visage : il était plutôt maigre, mais avait vraiment une apparence agréable. Des fossettes marquaient son visage au coin des yeux et sur ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, assortis à sa barbe bien taillée. Ses yeux rieurs étaient d'un brun profond.   
Ceci est ta seule chance de voir ton père un jour, répondit Dave.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ça va peut-être te faire un choc...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui va me faire un choc ? s'énerva Harry, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?  
-Bon, cette chose est...  
-Allez-y, l'encouragea Harry.  
-...Ce qu'il reste du cadavre de ton père.  
Harry se laissa tomber par terre, les yeux exorbités d'effroi. Dave le prit par l'épaule.  
Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Harry. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne verras pas de sang. Nous lui avons jeté un sortilège qui l'a réduit à un simple os.   
-Montrez-moi cet os, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
-D'accord, répondit Dave.  
Il enleva le papier kraft et laissa ainsi apparaître un os de couleur dorée. Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui jusque-là n'avaient prononcé mot, s'écrièrent d'une seule voix un long   
Dave sourit et expliqua que les os des véritables sorciers, des meilleurs mages étaient de couleur d'or pur. Puis, il déclara qu'il lui fallait s'en aller. Harry voulut le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais le sorcier avait déjà transplané. Le trio inséparable décida d'aller boire un pichet de jus de citrouille pour se remettre de ses émotions. Hermione expliqua aux deux garçons qu'elle partait le soir même pour la Bulgarie.  
L'addition réglée, ils décidèrent de se rendre à Gringotts pour retirer l'argent d'Harry. Il remplit hâtivement une grosse bourse d'argent puis, tous trois partirent acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Leurs emplettes finies, Harry décida de faire un tour au magasin de quidditch. Il entra, un magnifique balai était posé au centre de la pièce.  
Il était fait en bois d'acajou. Sa forme très aérodynamique séduisait l'il au premier regard. Les fines branchettes que l'on trouvait à son extrémité étaient absolument parfaites, sans une seule irrégularité. Sur son manche était gravé son nom en doré.  
Harry lut le nom qu'il portait et poussa un cri de surprise : son nom était _l'éclair hp   
_Le vendeur accourut auprès de Harry :  
Monsieur Potter! s'écria-t-il, j'attendais votre visite avec impatience! Avez-vous vu cette merveille ?  
-Oh oui, ce balai est magnifique ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme, qui en est le créateur ? Combien coûte-t-il?  
-La créatrice se nomme Muscadia Williams. Et pour le prix, elle a demandé à ce que le balai soit gratuit pour vous. Combien d'exemplaires en voulez-vous ?_   
_-Oh, non, non s'exclama Harry qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne voudrais pas abuser !   
-Mais vous n'abusez pas du tout ! J'insiste ! La créatrice m'a bien dit que vous pouviez en prendre autant que vous vouliez sans payer ! assura le vieil homme, si vous en prenez beaucoup, ça me ferait plaisir.  
-J'aimerais en prendre 11, mais c'est tout de même beaucoup, répondit Harry, gêné.  
-Avec des paquets cadeaux ? Demanda le vendeur.  
-Pardon ? Ah oui... euhDe préférence.  
-Et voilà, répondit-il en faisant apparaître de somptueux emballages d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, dirent les trois amis en chur.   
Ils sortirent tous trois avec des grands sourires mais une fois dehors, Hermione se mit à crier à Harry :  
Non mais, franchement ! tu n'as pas honte ? Onze balais gratuits... Tu es fou ? Ah oui, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec onze balais ? Un, ça ne te suffisait pas ?  
-Non. Il y en a un pour toi, un pour Ron, sept pour l'équipe de Quidditch, un pour Cho (il rougit légèrement), et un pour... Dumbledore.  
-Dumbledore ? Quel est le rapport ? demanda Ron.  
-Il s'est toujours conduit comme un père avec moi, sans que je puisse lui rendre la pareille. Maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne m'en priverais pas.  
-Ah... répondit simplement Ron.  
-Et ce balai pour Cho Chang, tu as oublié que c'était ton adversaire ?  
-Non, Hermione, je n'ai pas oublié...c'est simplement que...voilà vos balais! s'écria-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, rétorqua-t-elle en guise de remerciement.  
-Merci beaucoup Harry ! coupa Ron.  
-De rien Ron, ça me fait plaisir !répondit Harry.  
Il remerciait intérieurement son ami de son intervention.  
Ils n'en reparlèrent plus et aidèrent Harry à porter les paquets et ses affaires. Mais, Hermione eut la merveilleuse idée d'utiliser un sortilège de rétrécissement sur les affaires d'Harry qui put ainsi les ranger dans son sac à dos.  
Tu utiliseras un sortilège d'agrandissement à Poudlard, dit-elle.  
-Merci beaucoup Hermione ! répondit-il  
-De rien, de rien. Tu vois que ça sert de lire des livres pour sa culture générale !  
-Ouais, quand on a des idées suicidaires... murmura Ron.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air menaçant.  
-Je veux dire que si tu continues comme ça, on te retrouvera morte dans la bibliothèque, à force de lire des bouquins qui servent à rien !  
-Excuse-moi, mais aucun livre n'est inutile ! Seulement, certains sont réservés à une élite, répondit-elle avec dédain.  
-Mais, regarde-moi ça, dit-il en sortant un livre du chaudron d'Hermione, _Les plus illustres Vélanes de l'histoire de la magie_, et ça ! _comment devenir préfet-en chef de Poudlard en dix leçons_, quelle horreur !   
-J'ai déjà remarqué que nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, répondit-elle d'un air hautain.  
-Ouais, on dira ça comme ça, rétorqua-t-il.  
Harry décida d'intervenir alors qu'ils allaient en arriver aux mains. Il réussit finalement à les calmer.  
Il repartit enfin avec Hermione du côté moldu du chemin de traverse pendant que Ron allait retrouver sa famille.  
L'oncle Vernon attendait Harry. Il se trouvait à côté des parents d'Hermione, qu'il regardait avec méfiance, même si ceux-ci étaient moldus.  
Après avoir salué Hermione, Harry repartit avec son oncle.


	3. Le bilan de l'été

Chapitre 3.  
Le bilan de l'été.  


  
La dernière semaine passa très rapidement. Dudley restait adorable. Il laissa même Harry pulvériser des extraterrestres sur son ordinateur, chose pour laquelle il se révéla très doué.   
Le 1er° septembre, un peu avant 11 h, l'oncle Vernon conduisit Harry à la gare. Il partit sans même lui dire au revoir. Imaginez un peu ! Si l'on voyait Vernon Dursley accompagner un garçon aussi étrange à King's Cross, que deviendrait donc sa réputation ?   
L'endroit était bondé de monde. Le jeune sorcier repéra quelques-unes de ses connaissances qu'il salua. Il aperçut notamment Neville Londubat, qu'il ne put malheureusement pas saluer vu qu'il était en train de nettoyer ses habits maculés de boue. Seamus, qui venait de rejoindre Harry, lui chuchota :  
T'as vu Neville ? Il a trébuché sur un pigeon en arrivant. A cause de la terre sur le trottoir et de la pluie qui tombe dehors, il se retrouve tout sale ! en tout cas, le pauvre pigeon s'est envolé sans demander son reste  
Les moldus jetaient quelques regards intrigués vers eux, à cause d'Hedwige dans sa cage qui les observait d'un air méprisant de ses grands yeux ambre, et de leurs valises desquelles s'échappait des bruits bizarres.   
Harry décida d'attendre Cho pour passer la barrière. Ron arriva, tout sourire. Il fut suivi d'Hermione, qui, le nez dans un livre sûrement passionnant, ne les remarqua qu'après que Ron l'ait interpellée bruyamment.  
Seamus, Hermione, Ron et Harry se mirent à discuter. Notamment du fameux balai, celui que l'on disait mille fois meilleur que l'Eclair de Feu...  
J'ai lu dans _Vole et tais-toi_ que ce balai a été crée en ton honneur, Harry ! s'exclama Seamus, faut dire que dans son nom, il y a tes initialesTu es quand même un sacré veinard, tu sais !  
Harry se contenta de sourire tout en regardant sa nouvelle montre (cadeau du Dudley envoûté). Il vit que s'ils ne franchissaient pas tout de suite la barrière, ils manqueraient leur train. Il passa donc sur la voie 9 3/4, en éprouvant un petit pincement au coeur pour ne pas avoir vu Cho. Où était-elle donc ?  
Le train écarlate était plein à craquer. Le vacarme des conversations fit grimacer Harry. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. Ron, Hermione et Harry ne purent pas s'asseoir ensemble et furent dispersés dans différents compartiments. Le jeune sorcier entra dans le dernier du train. Lorsqu'il entra, une belle jeune fille lui sourit, l'invitant à s'asseoir. C'était Cho.  
Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ?  
-Euh, oui, bredouilla-t-il, et toi?  
-Ça va. Je suis contente de partager mon compartiment avec toi. Tu as reçu mon hibou ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant.  
Il s'apprêta à lui faire une déclaration très romantique, comme en raffolent les filles, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient dans son encadrement. Tous trois semblaient avoir beaucoup grandi depuis les vacances et les têtes de Crabbe et Goyle touchaient le plafond.  
Eh, le balafré, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta copine Miss Sang de Bourbe t'as lâchée pour l'autre racaille de Weasley?  
Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, bien qu'ils n'aient pas compris la de leur leader. Harry voulut sortir sa baguette magique pour jeter un sort aux trois Serpentard. Mais Cho eut une autre idée :  
Non Drago, rétorqua-t-elle, il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, ça me faisait _plaisir,_ beaucoup plus que de te voir.  
Malefoy rosit légèrement et dit à ses deux gorilles : Venez, on s'en va.  
Harry regarda Cho avec étonnement. Elle lui expliqua que Malefoy lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour pendant les vacances, lui avait dit de ne plus approcher Harry. Dans sa réponse, elle lui avait écrit que Harry était mille fois plus fréquentable que lui. Celui-ci sourit. C'était une parole des plus agréables pour lui, d'autant plus qu'elle venait de Cho.  
Le trajet se passa à parler du retour de Voldemort. Cho lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde des sorciers. Il le lui avait demandé. Harry jugea que s'il n'en avait pas été coupé pendant l'été, il aurait réellement déprimé.  
Début de l'été, cinq morts à Little Hangleton, sa ville natale C'étaient des moldusSans aucun moyen de défense. C'est si lâche, si traître ! A Godric's Hollow, dix-sept morts dans la nuit du 15 juilletAvec la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus du villageon raconte même qu'il serait allé près de chez toi, Harry. Tu l'as échappée belle. À Bristol, quinze morts fin juillet. Birmingham, huit morts à la mi-aoûtEt je ne te parle ni d'Oxford, ni de Londres, ni d'EdimbourghTous des moldus, bien entendu Le ministère est débordé. En plus, Lafadaise ne croit pas tout ça. Il s'obstineD'après lui, pour employer les termes exacts, ce sont seulement des petits rigolos qui se calmeront tout seuls  
-Lafadaise ?  
-Fudge, si tu préfères. Partout où il va, il est montré du doigt. C'est un imbécile finiTout le monde veut qu'il quitte son poste. Il paraît que l'on aurait proposé à Dumbledore, mais qu'il aurait refuséIl nous cause bien du tracas, ce crétin de Lafadaise  
-Tu veux dire qu'il ne croit pas au retour de V, je veux dire, de Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
-Non, ça bouscule trop son petit confort personnel. Il ne veut pas, donc ça ne doit pas être Voilà sa théorie. Il a même refusé d'avertir le premier ministre moldu. Franchement, c'est vraiment stupideLe pauvre se pose bien des questions. Aux informations moldues, ils disent que c'est sûrement un gang de tueurs en sérieC'est une amie sorcière qui vit chez les moldus qui me l'a dit.  
Harry n'avait pas pu regarder la télévision cet été car Dudley l'avait cassée. Les affaires des Dursley marchant moins bien qu'auparavant, on n'en avait pas rachetée. De toute façon, Dudley l'aurait jetée par la fenêtre Son régime le rendait réellement violent.  
Cho lui raconta également, pour lui remonter le moral, le match de Quidditch entre la Bulgarie et l'Espagne, dont on avait parlé dans tous les journaux.  
La Bulgarie a gagné 660 à 150. L'Espagne a attrapé le vif d'or alors qu'ils perdaientVraiment stupide de leur part. C'est leur nouvel attrapeur. Il est complètement abruti. A ce qu'il paraît, il continue à croire qu'ils ont gagné leur matchC'est dommage, c'est vraiment une bonne équipe, l'Espagne. Les Bulgares sont beaucoup moins forts. Victor Krum va refaire sa 7° année d'étude. Il l'a complètement ratée car il l'a passée à jouer au Quidditch Ses résultats scolaires en ont drôlement souffert, tu imaginesIl a passé presque tout son été à étudier.  
Le voyage passa finalement assez vite. A la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils descendirent du train. Cho rejoignit ses amies. Harry, lui, partit avec Hermione et Ron. Il salua Hagrid qui lui demanda si ses imbéciles de moldus ne l'avaient pas trop embêté. Harry répondit poliment que non, bien que Pétunia Dursley eut été absolument insupportable.  
Juste avant de rentrer dans son carrosse, il se tourna vers Cho et lui cria :  
Eh ! Cho ! Je t'aime !  
Elle lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser du plat de la main. Harry ressemblait désormais à une tomate trop cuite avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes.  



	4. Potter pleure

Chapitre 4.  
Potter pleure.  


  
Comme d'habitude, ils voulurent entrer dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Malheureusement, ça ne se passa pas ainsi. Lorsque Harry franchit le pas de la porte, une main le retint dans son dos. Il se retourna. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait devant lui. Elle avait de grands cernes, des yeux rouges et gonflés et un mouchoir à la main. Elle murmura à Harry d'une voix plus que tremblante :  
Harry, viens avec moi, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.  
-Mais, professeur... commença Harry  
-S'il te plaît, Harry, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.  
Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron, Hermione et Cho qui se trouvaient avec lui, puis, il suivit le professeur de métamorphose. Elle le conduisit dans son bureau. Puis, elle annonça immédiatement :  
Dumbledore est mort.  
-C'est impossible !! ! ! s'exclama Harry, envahi par le désespoir.  
-Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça, Harry.  
C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait. Dumbledore n'était plus. Dumbledore l'illustre, Dumbledore le grandDumbledore était mort. Le seul sorcier qui faisait peur à Voldemort s'était éteint. Pour toujours. Harry avait cru retrouver une famille, voici que celle là aussi, il la perdait. Le monde était injuste. Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il avait toujours été gentil, poli, courageuxIl s'était toujours bien comportéTout cela ne servait à rien. Le sort continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Et voilà que Dumbledore était mort  
C'est impossiblemurmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
-On l'a retrouvé mort dans son lit. Je suis vraiment désolée. Le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps s'est éteint cette nuit. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité à Poudlard. C'est un bien triste jour.  
Harry était complètement désespéré. Il ne voyait plus rien, sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Il aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveille immédiatement !  
Harry, commença le professeur, Albus était ton...  
-...Arrière grand-père, acheva Harry entre deux sanglots.  
-Tu le savais, Harry ? demanda Mc Gonagall.  
-Oui, je l'ai vu grâce au cadeau d'anniversaire que Ron m'a offert. C'était un miroir qui me montrait mes souvenirs les plus heureux et...  
Harry se décida à raconter toutes ses vacances. Son récit terminé, il se sentit libéré. Il leva les yeux vers Mc Gonagall. Elle pleurait. Puis, elle expliqua :  
Je connaissais très bien tes parents. C'étaient des gens exceptionnels. Tout le monde les aimait, de plus, c'étaient d'illustres sorciers. Il y avait une chose qui reliait James à son grand-père : ses yeux. On avait l'impression qu'un feu y brûlait tellement ils brillaient. Ils pétillaient de malice, comme ceux d'Albus. Ton père était un jeune homme très prisé. Ses clins d'oeil étaient vraiment ravageurs. Ta mère aussi était particulièrement appréciée. En effet, Lily avait toujours un mot gentil pour chacuntoujours une parole de réconfort, toujours un sourire pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que toi. D'ailleurs, elle avait aussi beaucoup de succès et de nombreux admirateurs. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes en tombaient amoureux. Lily et James étaient préfets en chef, les meilleurs que Poudlard n'aient jamais eu, C'est sûrement comme ça qu'ils sont devenus amis, puis un peu plus...  
-Ils savaient que Voldemort allait les tuer ?  
Le professeur de métamorphose eut un petit frisson :  
S'il te plaît, Harry, ne prononce pas son nom, dit-elle avec douceur, oui, je crois qu'ils savaient. Ils sont morts pour toi, Harry. Rien que pour toi. S'ils restaient en vie, tu mourrais et inversement. Mais, ils voulaient te protéger.  
-Ah... murmura simplement Harry, la tête basse.  
-Oui et ça prouve vraiment qu'ils avaient du coeur.  
-Et, pour revenir au professeur Dumbledore, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque, pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me voir, moi, spécialement ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit, devant tout le monde, dans la grande salle ?  
-Parce qu'il t'a adressé une lettre, Harry. Il avait déjà préparé son testament.  
Mc Gonagall lui tendit une enveloppe jaune, sur laquelle était écrit _A l'attention de Mr Harry Potter._ La main tremblante, il l'ouvrit. Ce ne fut pas une lettre qui en sortit, mais un hologramme. Dumbledore se matérialisa. Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de tendre la main vers lui. Mc Gonagall marmonna :  
Il ne peut ni t'entendre, ni te voirCe n'est qu'une lettre, Harry  
L'image de son arrière grand père déclara :   
_Mon cher Harry,  
Puisque tu vois ça, c'est que je suis mort. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais le grand-père de James Potter. C'est-à-dire, ton arrière grand père. C'est pour ça que je te portais tant d'attention. Beaucoup ont vu ça comme du favoritisme.   
Tu sais, beaucoup de gens auraient souhaité me tuer ou tout au moins prendre ma place de directeur à Poudlard. Si tu ne crois pas en ma mort, pars à ma recherche, tu es libre. Mais sache ceci : Pour moi, tu étais comme mon propre fils, je ne t'oublierais pas. Où que j'aille, je penserais toujours à toi, à ton courage et à ton intelligence. Gagne des matchs de quidditch, continue à vivre de merveilleuses aventures mais n'oublie pas que, quoi qu'il arrive, l'esprit de ton arrière-grand-père est avec toi. Encore une chose, juste cette phrase : Rodn of fyr ged reitireh'lseut, tu comprendras sa signification à l'aide de tes amis. Sur ce, adieu. Je te lègue tous mes biens.  
_L'hologramme s'effaça et l'enveloppe tomba à terre. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains : il ne voulait pas que Mc Gonagall le voit pleurer.   
Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, tu ne peux plus suivre ta scolarité à Poudlard.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Dumbledore est mort, Harry. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Tu devras retourner dans ta famille.  
-Mais, professeur ! C'est impossible ! J'en mourrais de chagrin !  
-Je comprends, Harry. Mais, nous ne voulons pas te perdre et Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé peut t'attaquer à tout moment.  
-Écoutez, professeur, s'exclama Harry, ce collège est mon unique raison de vivre. Si vous me renvoyez chez les Dursley, vous tuerez en même temps mes espoirs, mes rêves et mes joies. Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Je trouverais Voldemort s'il le faut et je le détruirais à tout jamais. J'ai décidé de prendre des cours intensifs de défense contre les forces du mal. Je réussirais, je le sais.  
Harry était conscient qu'il lui mentait. Mais il était prêt à tout pour rester à Poudlard. Sans Poudlard, la vie perdait son sens.  
Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Tu es très doué, mais tu ne vaincras pas pour de bon le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est impossible ! Écoute, tu devras retourner chez toi dès la semaine prochaine.  
-Chez moi, professeur, c'est ici ! s'emporta Harry, vous ne me ferez aller nulle part ailleurs !  
-Harry, sois raisonnable.   
-Non ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je n'ai pas de chez moi !  
-Je parlais de Privet Drive, Harry.  
-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise ce que j'en pense de Privet Drive ? menaça-t-il.  
-Non, Harry, je le sais. Mais, tes moldus seront ravis de te revoir, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant, je te conseille de retourner avec tes amis. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.  
-Au revoir, professeur, murmura Harry d'un air sombre.  
-À bientôt, Harry.   
Il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la grande salle. Là, il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione. Il fut très reconnaissant envers ses amis qui ne lui posèrent aucune question sur la raison de la rougeur de ses yeux. La cérémonie de la répartition était terminée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Les nouveaux Serpentard semblaient nombreux, sûrement à cause du retour de Voldemort. Les nouveaux mangemortsIls étaient là, assis à la table des SerpentardQuelques minutes après l'arrivée d'Harry, Mc Gonagall fit son entrée. Elle annonça que l'école accueillait trois nouveaux professeurs. L'apprenti sorcier, qui jusque-là n'avait pas levé les yeux vers la table des professeurs, le fit. En effet, trois nouveaux sorciers étaient assis. Mc Gonagall les présenta aux élèves.  
Voici Saturnia Magnolia, qui enseignera l'histoire de la magie ! présenta-t-elle.  
-Cool ! s'exclama Seamus, ça changera du vieux Binns.  
-Voilà Dave Goujon qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, tout en applaudissant.  
-Et voici Neptuna Missélia qui se chargera de la métamorphose ! annonça-t-elle en désignant une femme séduisante d'une trentaine d'années.  
-Hein ?! s'écrièrent en choeur Ron et Hermione.  
-Ah... Mrs Missélia veut prendre la parole ! dit Mc Gonagall, allez-y !  
-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que je suis très heureuse d'enseigner ici. En effet, c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis enfant. J'espère que nous passerons de bons moments ensemble. En tout cas, je ferais tout pour ça. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités car je sais que vous ne seriez pas ici si vous n'aviez rien de spécial, d'unique en vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.  
-Moi, c'est ma maladresse. . . Oups ! s'écria Neville Londubat en renversant son pichet de jus de citrouille sur ses genoux.  
-Par exemple, cria Malefoy bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, Potter, c'est son imbécillité et son horrible balafre !   
-Potter ? Harry Potter ? demanda Neptuna Missélia, Il se trouve dans cette salle ? Mr Potter, levez-vous que je vous vois !   
Harry ne bougea plus et fit semblant de contempler son assiette en sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il entendit soudain des bruits de talons aiguilles se rapprocher de sa table. Puis, ces bruits s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il leva les yeux : son futur professeur de métamorphose se tenait devant lui. Une odeur de parfum envahit en même temps le nez d'Harry.   
Bonjour Mr Potter, dit-elle dans un sourire, vous n'aviez pas entendu ce que je disais ?   
-Si, euh. . . professeur ! balbutia Harry.  
-Ah bon ? Etrange. . . Sachez que je suis très heureuse, (comblée même !) de savoir que je vous aurais comme élève.  
Il ne dit rien, mais pensa à la surprise de Mrs Missélia lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait de l'absence d'Harry à son prochain cours. Elle repartit à la table des professeurs après avoir adressé un clin d'il au jeune homme. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et ils restèrent posés sur elle bien après qu'elle se soit assise. Il remarqua alors que Rogue arborait un sourire niais, la bouche ouverte en contemplant le décolleté de Mrs Missélia. Harry pouffa de rire et désigna le maître des potions à ses amis qui pouffèrent aussi. Mc Gonagall se releva soudain et s'adressa à ses élèves :  
Un bon nombre d'entre vous doivent se demander : Pourquoi un nouveau professeur de métamorphose ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il absent ? Eh bien, je vais répondre à ces questions : Dumbledore est mort cette nuit et je dois reprendre la direction de l'école. Hélas, je n'aurais ainsi plus le temps de à consacrer à l'enseignement de la métamorphose. Mais, je suis sûre et certaine que Mrs Missélia se montrera à la hauteur de vos capacités. Je m'en porte garante. De plus, je viens de découvrir le moyen de continuer à protéger Poudlard de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous pourrez donc poursuivre vos études tranquillement, dit-elle en souriant à Harry, Dumbledore m'a transmis tous ses savoirs et tous ses secrets par une lettre magique. Ainsi, je pourrais le remplacer. Pas dans vos curs, bien entendu, mais au moins dans ses fonctions.  
Mc Gonagall s'interrompit et regarda les apprentis sorciers : un bon nombre pleurait. Hagrid se moucha bruyamment et marmonna quelque chose qui semblait être :  
Un grand homme, Dumbledore...  
Elle murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes. Puis, elle continua : Par contre, j'ai quelque chose de plus gai à vous annoncer : les nouveaux préfets en chef sont : Miss Cho Chang de Serdaigle et Mr David Sonharley de Poufsouffle ! Ils ont été choisis car ils étaient tous deux préfets et doués en classe ! Bravo !  
-Oufchuchota Ron, pas de Weasley cette année  
Cho traversa la pièce accompagnée d'un horrible garçon boutonneux avec des grosses lunettes, des cheveux impeccablement peignés mais un air ahuri. Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis (et des rires) pour David, mais il y eut des explosions de joie pour Cho. David resta là, bouche ouverte, dos rond, mais Cho distribua pendant ce temps des sourires radieux.  
Il a l'air vraiment bêta, celui-là ! s'exclama Hermione en montrant David du doigt.  
J'ai autre chose à dire, commença Mc Gonagall, il faut aussi faire l'élection des préfets. Qui se présente chez Gryffondor ? interrogea-t-elle.  
Bien entendu, Hermione leva le doigt. Elle fut d'ailleurs la seule. Mc Gonagall encouragea des autres élèves à se présenter. Au bout d'un certain temps, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas levèrent leur main. Puis, tous les Gryffondor votèrent et Hermione obtint la majorité absolue. Ron grogna qu'il ne manquait plus que ça.  
Les candidats pour Poufsouffle, levez la main ! continua Mc Gonagall.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hanna Abott qui gagna.   
Pour les Serpentard, ce fut Pansy Parkinson et pour Serdaigle, une certaine Lucy Dawson.  
Mc Gonagall fit rétablir le calme et d'un ton solennel, elle annonça :  
Maintenant, élisons tous ensemble les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch. Commençons par les Serpentard. Qui se présente ?   
Plusieurs élèves (dont Malefoy) levèrent la main. Mc Gonagall fit la moue. Drago prit la parole, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas demandée :  
Chers camarades. Vous souhaitez la victoire de Serpentard tout autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est pour moi qu'il faut voter. Si je suis élu, je renouvellerai tout notre matériel. Vous aurez droit à des robes de champions et à des balais d'excellence. Elisez-moi et Gryffondor mordra la poussière comme jamais. Surtout ce fils à papa de Potter  
-Mr Malefoy ! s'indigna Mc Gonagall, restez poli tout de même !  
-Hum, humC'est çafit-il.  
-Maintenant, procédons au vote, qui souhaite l'élection de Mr Malefoy ?   
Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, tous les Serpentard levèrent la main.  
Malefoy regarda les Gryffondor avec un petit sourire supérieur. Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace hideuse à celui-ci.   
Puis vint la sélection du capitaine des Serdaigle. Cho hérita du poste. Chez les Poufsouffle, ce fut Ernie Mc Millan. Enfin, les Gryffondor durent choisir leur chef. Lorsque Mc Gonagall demanda qui votait pour Harry, pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis, toutes les mains se levèrent en même temps. Harry, aux anges, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et regarda Malefoy, occupé à déchirer son chapeau de sorcier avec ses dents. Celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers les Gryffondor et brandit son poing vers Harry qui rit doucement. Les élections terminées, Mc Gonagall reprit la parole :  
Pour les inscriptions, allez voir Mrs Missélia. En effet, Mrs Bibine ne désirait plus occuper le poste d'entraîneuse pour des raisons de santé.  
-Franchement, s'exclama Hermione, elle est vraiment envahissante cette Neptuna Missélia !  
-C'est pas grave, assura Ron, elle est tellement belle ! !  
Hermione secoua la tête d'un air consterné.  
Une dernière chose : cette année, les 7° année iront faire un stage au ministère de la magie. Donc, pas de Quidditch pour eux. Tout du moins, pas en compétition. Ils partiront dés la semaine prochaine et leur stage s'achèvera au début des vacances de noël.  
-Tiens, tiens On va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Fred.  
-C'est le p'tit Wystily qui sera content de nous voirajouta Georges.  
-Tu ne veux pas l'appeler Percy, comme tout le monde ? s'offusqua Ginny.  
-Comme le dit si bien monsieur Croupton, Wystily est absolument  
-Oh, tais-toi ! Je préfère ne pas entendre la suite, coupa-t-elle.  
Une minute plus tard, tous les élèves purent manger. Malheureusement, la cuisine était beaucoup moins bonne que d'habitude. Harry le fit remarquer à ses amis.   
Ah, çamurmurèrent Ron et Hermione.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Mc Gonagall a viré les Elfes de maison, dit Ron.  
-Comment ça ? interrogea Harry.  
-En fait, pendant les vacances, elle a reçu une importante pétition, (de ma part), contre leur exploitation. Elle les a donc replacés chez des familles d'élèves en ayant fait la demande, expliqua Hermione.  
-Oui, dit Ron, il y'en a même un chez moi ! Ma mère est aux anges !  
-Et donc, maintenant, ce sont les fantômes qui s'occupent du repas ! Ça leur fait passer le temps termina Hermione.  
-C'est bien, ça, dites donc ! s'exclama Harry.  
Ils continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres. Soudain, Harry sentit des serres enserrer son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit un magnifique phénix.   
Salut Fumseck ! s'exclama-t-il.  
L'oiseau eut un comportement étrange. Il inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son bec touche la table. Il le remua. Puis leva la patte.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna Ron.  
-On dirait qu'il essaye d'écrire quelque chose, répondit Harry.  
-Ce que vous êtes bêtes les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione en détachant quelque chose de la patte du phénix, il a tout simplement une lettre pour Harry !   
Ils déplièrent le morceau de parchemin qu'Hermione avait détaché. Il était froissé et même déchiré par endroits. L'écriture était précipitée. L'auteur de la lettre semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un le découvre. À l'encre verte, quelques phrases étaient griffonnées. Ça ressemblait un peu à un poème. Les trois amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour mieux voir le parchemin. Harry, qui la tenait entre ses mains, lut à voix basse pour que seuls ses amis puissent l'entendre :  
_Rouge et or,  
Gryffondor,  
A sa chambre des secrets  
Que découvrira l'héritier.  
Harry,  
Réfléchis.  
Qu'a fait ta baguette magique ?  
Tes parents n'habitaient-ils pas la ville de Godric ?  
Quel est ton signe astrologique ?  
Comment était ton épée ?  
Fais éclater la vérité.  
Mon arrière petit-fils, ne me déçois pas.  
Délivre-moi.  
Je suis prisonnier de quelqu'un qui veut ma mort,  
Peut-être pire encore.  
_Ça vient de qui à ton avis ? questionna Hermione.  
-D'Albus Dumbledore, répondit Harry sans hésiter, il a besoin de moi.  
-Dumbledore est mort ! s'exclama Ron, et ce n'est pas ton arrière grand-père !  
-En fait, dit Harry, si ! C'est pour ça que Mc Gonagall m'a appelé dans son bureau et aussi pour me donner une lettre de Dumbledore. Mais, pour mon lien de parenté, je le savais déjà.  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione, comment ?  
-Ron m'a offert un miroir qui me montre mes souvenirs les plus heureux. C'est là que j'ai su.  
-C'était de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais, je ne te dirai ce que j'ai vu qu'à la rentrée, pour le suspense ? questionna Ron.  
-Oui. Honnêtement, pensez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore soit mort ? dit Harry.  
-C'est possible, répondit Hermione, à mon avis, cette lettre est un piège. Mais, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore mourrait de vieillesse. J'imaginais plutôt un combat avec Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé.   
-Tu sais, Hermione, Dumbledore était vieuxdit Ron.  
-Donc, vous y croyez ? s'étonna Harry, moi, non. Je partirai à sa recherche.  
-Harrycommença Hermione.  
-Non, Hermione ! Ne me fais pas de leçon de morale ! Dumbledore lui-même a dit que je pouvais partir à sa recherche.   
-Et tu vas croire toutes ces salades comme quoi t'es l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Va te faire soigner mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui me fait croire à cette histoire ? Très bien. Dumbledore m'a donné un indice dans son testament : _Rodn of fyr ged reitireh'lseut. _Si on le remet à l'endroit, ça donne :tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. Et pour ce qu'il dit dans la lettre, je vais vous expliquer. Le jour où j'ai eu ma baguette, quand je l'ai essayé, elle a fait des étincelles rouges et or, qui sont les couleurs de Gryffondor. De plus, je viens de l'examiner et je me suis rendu compte qu'on me l'a vendue d'occasion. , voilà ce qui est gravé dessus. Je me souviens que Ollivander est allé la chercher dans l'arrière-boutique car aucune autre ne me convenait. À mon avis, il la conservait en attendant que la personne idéale se présente. Mes parents habitaient à Godric's Hollow quand Voldemort est venu les tuer. C'est la ville où est né Godric Gryffondor. Et c'est dans cette ville que s'est produit un miracle pour moi. Et pour couronner le tout, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, lorsque l'on était encore en 2° année, de l'épée que j'ai tirée du choipeaux magique. Moi, je m'en souviens très bien. La poignée portait cette inscription : Godric Gryffondor. Et, mon signe astrologique est lion. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Et toi, rétorqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur, tu trouves pas que t'es un peu narcissique ?  
-Ecoute, Ron. Je ne dis pas ça par narcissisme. Je fais ça parce que je veux sauver Dumbledore. Tu comprends ?  
-Plus ou moins, mais, tu comptes faire quoi exactement pour ça ? reprit Ron.  
-Rien pour l'instant à part essayer de trouver la chambre des secrets.  
-Harry, c'est dangereux ! Et puis, tu risques de te faire renvoyer dit Hermione.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Si je délivre Dumbledore, il acceptera que je revienne. Et puis, Mc Gonagall l'a entendu comme moi dire que si je ne croyais pas en sa mort, je pourrais le rechercher, répliqua Harry, de toute façon, si je meurs, je ne vous manquerais pas tant que ça  
-Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix, tu plaisantes, j'espère !  
Harry sourit et ils n'en parlèrent plus.  



	5. Première journée, premiers ennuis

Chapitre 5.  
Première journée, premiers ennuis.  


  
Harry put finalement rester à Poudlard grâce à la lettre que Dumbledore avait adressée à Mc Gonagall. Il en était absolument ravi.  
Pour la première heure de leur année scolaire, les trois amis se rendaient au cours du professeur Missélia.  
"Moi, je ne la sens pas, cette Missélia, déclara Hermione, vous avez vu comment elle se comporte avec Harry ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai ça, grommela Harry, elle m'a ridiculisé ! Et Malefoy, ça, il l'a retenu ! Ce matin, il n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi ! Au moins, ce cours-là, on ne se retrouve pas avec les Serpentards, c'est toujours ça de gagné !  
-Ne soyez pas si durs avec elle, dit Ron, après tout, elle ne sait pas comment se comporter. Elle arrive à peine, elle est jeune, elle essaye de contenter tous ses élèves et de s'investir à fond dans la vie de l'école. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Moi, je trouve ça plutôt bien, non ?  
-Honnêtement, répliqua Harry, je ne sais pas. Je dois me méfier de tout le monde, vous aussi. Elle peut être Mangemort, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.  
-Oui, répondit Hermione, tu as raison. Restons vigilants. Comme dirait Maugrey, "Vigilance constante ! ".  
-De toute façon, conclut Harry, nous verrons bien si elle est toujours aussi énervante en cours. "  
Ils attendirent patiemment avec les autres que le professeur leur demande d'entrer.  
La porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudainement. Le professeur Missélia se dépêcha de les inviter à entrer. Les trois apprentis sorciers pénétrèrent dans la salle. Mrs Missélia n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle avait redécoré toute la salle. Elle était maintenant peinte en bleu ciel. Sur les murs, le nouveau professeur de métamorphose avait accroché des photographies de personnes métamorphosées, à plusieurs stades de leur transformation. Elle avait aussi épinglé la liste de tous les animagi déclarés du monde. Son nom figurait parmi une centaine d'autres.  
"Alors, commença-t-elle, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une fiche sur laquelle vous m'écrirez vos noms, prénoms, passions, si , lors du dernier match, vous pratiquiez le quidditch, (si oui, à quel poste), votre matière préférée, votre animal préféré et un cours texte sur votre passé, les choses dont vous êtes fiers et qui sont vos amis ou vos ennemis. Soyez francs et n'ayez pas peur de paraître prétentieux, c'est important pour moi de tout savoir, oubliez pendant un moment le regard des autres."   
Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent des parchemins. Harry écrivit ceci :  
  
_NOM : Potter.  
  
PRENOM : Harry.  
  
PASSIONS : Quidditch, aventure.  
  
QUIDDITCH : Oui.  
  
POSTE : Attrapeur.  
  
MATIERE PREFEREE : Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
ANIMAL PREFERE : Phénix.  
  
TEXTE : Mes meilleurs amis sont Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Mes plus grands ennemis sont Voldemort, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.  
  
_Il préférait ne pas dire ce dont il était fier, ç'aurait été tellement narcissique   
Lorsqu'il rendit son parchemin, Mrs Missélia lui jeta un regard attendri, mais, pour une fois, elle ne dit rien.  
Alléluia !chuchota Ron.  
Le cours porta sur le "Métanectar", une potion permettant de donner à un moldu l'apparence d'un grand sorcier, mais pas ses pouvoirs. Harry écouta tout cela distraitement en songeant de nouveau à ses vacances : la lettre de son parrain, Dave Goujon, le confectionneur du balai à ses initiales, l'auteur du livre relatant sa vie etCho. Il repensa aussi à la lettre de Dumbledore. Finalement, l'heure passa plutôt rapidement et Hermione trouva finalement Mrs Missélia très sérieuse et cohérente dans ses propos. Ron ajouta que de près, elle était encore plus magnifique et le regard que lui jeta Hermione l'incita finalement à se taire. Harry consulta son emploi du temps et se rendit en salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il songea que tout cela tombait plutôt bien et qu'il pourrait peut-être élucider le mystère qui planait autour de la disparition de Dumbledore.  
Le cours de Mrs Missélia l'avait légèrement endormi et c'est un peu en zombi qu'il entra dans la salle. Mr Goujon le retint par l'épaule, il lui glissa ces quelques mots à l'oreille qui eurent pour effet de faire retrouver à Harry toute sa lucidité :  
"Harry, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, il ne faut pas que l'on sache que nous nous connaissons. Pendant les cours, tu m'appelleras donc "Mr Goujon". Et, à la fin de l'heure, ne pars pas. Je dois te parler très sérieusement à propos de Dumbledore et de Patmol.  
-Je ne sais rien sur Patmol, mentit Harry, soudain inquiet.  
-Ne mens pas, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui veux aucun mal, à Sirius. Maintenant, va t'asseoir. Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons de tes camarades."  
Harry s'installa donc entre Ron et Hermione.   
"Il m'a parlé de Sniffle, dit-il à leur attention, ça m'inquiète.  
-Relax, Harry, rétorqua Ron, il ne peut pas lui vouloir de mal. Après tout, c'était son ami, non ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry d'un air songeur, tu as sûrement raison."  
Les trois amis sortirent leurs livres en silence. Le professeur leur demanda aussitôt de les ranger. Ils allaient affronter  
"Des sirènes ? répéta Ron, interloqué, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de mal, une sirène ?  
-Ouais, c'est vrai, ça. Weasley a raison pour la première fois dans sa pauvre vie complètement inintéressante, répondit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, les femmes, ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est tellement bête  
-Mr Malefoy, rétorqua Mr Goujon, le machisme est en général très peu apprécié par les professeurs, même masculins. Je vous conseille donc de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas partir en retenue."  
Malefoy se tassa un petit peu sur sa chaise. Mr Goujon expliqua que les sirènes étaient très dangereuses car leurs chants envoûtants attiraient les hommes au fond de l'eau pour les noyer. Ces explications terminées, la classe se dirigea vers le lac. Arrivés là, les élèves s'assirent à environ un mètre du bord du lac. Mr Goujon, quant à lui, s'accroupit très près de l'eau. Il envoya des étincelles bleues dans l'eau avec sa baguette. Une minute passa et une magnifique sirène apparut et se mit à chanter une chanson d'amour. Dave brandit sa baguette et hurla : "_tuchentfo ! tuchentfo !"  
_La sirène le foudroya du regard et replongea.  
"Vous voyez, c'est ainsi qu'il faut les combattre. Elles seront vexées et replongeront en attendant une autre victime. Bien entendu, à Poudlard, il n'y a jamais eu d'accident à cause d'elles.  
-Pourquoi ? Nous nous promenons pourtant souvent sur les bords du lac. Et, moi, j'y ai plongé lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, l'année dernière ! s'étonna Harry.  
-Dumbledore avait jeté un sortilège aux sirènes pour qu'elles ne puissent plus chanter. J'ai demandé l'autorisation au Professeur Mc Gonagall pour lever le sortilège le temps d'un cours.  
-Et si un autre élève ou par exemple Hagrid venait ici, que se passerait-il ?  
-Eh bien, Hagrid sait se défendre et, pour les élèves, ils n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. Les fantômes montent la garde dans le château.  
-Mais, professeur, les sirènes n'ont aucun effet sur les filles, alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous amenées ici ?  
-Eh bien, Miss Granger, il se trouve que dans ce lac demeurent aussi des tritons qui ont les mêmes effets, mais sur les filles.  
Hermione, satisfaite de cette réponse, se porta volontaire pour expérimenter la formule en premier. Bien entendu, elle réussit parfaitement l'exercice. D'ailleurs, tout le monde en fit autant. Chaque réussite apportait quinze points à la maison dudit élève. À la fin du cours, Harry et ses amis rangèrent leurs affaires très lentement en attendant que les autres élèves sortent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les quatre, Dave s'approcha d'eux :  
Voilà, expliqua-t-il, je suis certain que Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Je pense que nous pourrions essayer de le retrouver, tous les quatre. Réfléchissez bien et donnez-moi votre réponse au prochain cours avec, si possible, des indices. Le principal, c'est de ne pas avoir peur de violer les règlements  
De plus, je sais que Sirius t'a donné 95 gallions, Harry. Ce ne sont pas des gallions ordinaires. En effet, ils sont magiques. Il faut que vous alliez à Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie organisée. Quand vous passerez devant la grotte qui sert de cachette à Sirius Black, allez lui rendre visite et lui apporter à manger. Il vous expliquera à quoi vont vous servir les gallions. Voilà, c'est tout. Encore un conseil : écoutez très attentivement les cours de vos professeurs. Ils peuvent parfois dire des choses très utiles. Sur ce, je vais vous quitter. Ne parlez surtout pas de Sirius Black devant les autres élèves, je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours recherché. Enfin, je pense que vous vous en doutez. On se voit au prochain cours. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre réponse à propos de Dumbledore. Au revoir !  
-Au revoir Dave ! répondirent les trois amis.  
Ils sortirent de la salle. À peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte que Harry se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il remit ses lunettes tombées à terre pendant la collision et regarda la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Les trois amis pâlirent. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
J'ai tout entendu, leur siffla-t-il avant de s'éclipser.  
Les trois amis restèrent pétrifiés. Harry, soudain très inquiet, tenta de rassurer ses amis :  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. Réfléchissez, Mc Gonagall sait très bien que nous sommes en correspondance avec Sirius et elle sait aussi que nous allons partir à la recherche de Dumbledore. Quel est le problème ?  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Puis, Hermione expliqua à Harry :  
Le problème, c'est que Mc Gonagall n'est plus directrice de Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration de l'école a décidé d'élire Rogue. C'était dans la gazette, ce matin. Nous l'avons vu, ce matin, en train de monter ses affaires dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas voulu te le dire pour ne pas te donner ce souci-là en plus.  
-Pour résumer, répondit Harry d'un air dépité, nous sommes dans une très mauvaise posture et Sirius aussi. À mon avis, Mc Gonagall annoncera la nomination de Rogue à midi. Mais, comment se fait-il que ce soit Rogue qui ait été élu ?  
-Eh bien, il se trouve que Poudlard avait des problèmes financiers très importants et qu'il a failli fermer. Mais, pendant les vacances, Lucius Malefoy a proposé de verser à l'école une somme très élevée en échange du droit de redevenir membre du conseil d'administration de l'école. Dumbledore a accepté, il n'avait pas le choix. À mon avis, il a encore menacé les autres membres pour que Rogue soit élu directeur.  
-Alors, répliqua Harry d'un air décidé, ça nous donne une raison de plus pour partir à la recherche de mon arrière grand-père.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autres anicroches. Mais, au déjeuner, Harry eut une surprise très désagréable et surtout très dangereuse. Un hibou noir aux yeux rouges fondit sur lui alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle. L'oiseau se mit à lui donner des coups de bec très forts sur la tête. Harry essaya de se débattre ou de jeter un sort au volatile, mais il ne réussit pas à le faire. En effet, quelqu'un avait ramassé sa baguette tombée à terre lors du choc avec l'oiseau qui le maintenait désormais à terre avec une force incroyable. Harry, les yeux embués par des larmes de douleur, appela ses amis à la rescousse. La voix lointaine et paniquée d'Hermione lui répondit :  
Harry, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider ! Vous êtes tous les deux sous une sorte de dôme, nous ne pouvons pas vous approcher ! Nous nous cognons contre sa paroi !   
-Rends-moi ma baguette, Hermione ! hurla Harry, j'en ai besoin ! Pourquoi l'as-tu ramassée ?  
-Harry, je ne l'ai pas ! Personne ne l'a ramassée ! s'écria la voix d'Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.  
Les serres de l'oiseau lui lacéraient désormais le torse. Harry continua tout de même de chercher à tâtons sa baguette magique. Il ne la trouva pas. Soudain, l'oiseau lui donna un coup de bec sur le visage. Harry hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression de subir le sortilège Doloris pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Tout à coup, l'oiseau s'envola, mais la douleur, malheureusement, resta. Juste avant que le rapace ne s'envole, la cicatrice d'Harry commença à le brûler affreusement. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux restés fermés tout au long de l'attaque. Il se trouvait toujours sous le dôme. Les élèves criaient autour de lui et certains s'étaient même évanouis. Harry comprit pourquoi en regardant l'endroit où le rapace s'était posé. Il se trouvait sur une grande main blanche aux doigts d'une longueur surréaliste. Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour voir le propriétaire de l'oiseau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsque les yeux d'Harry croisèrent ceux de celui qu'il allait devoir affronter, sa cicatrice le brûla plus fort que jamais. Avec ses yeux rouges à la lueur démoniaque, sa peau blanche comme celle d'un fantôme, ses narines semblables à celles d'un serpent, sa baguette magique tournée vers Harry, Lord Voldemort pénétra dans le dôme comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple brouillard.  
Harry, murmura-t-il de sa voix suraiguë, tu n'as plus aucune chance contre moi. Tes amis ne peuvent pas t'aider et Dumbledore est mort, du moins, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de jugeote, mon pauvre. Si seulement tu écoutais en classe  
-Eurêka ! s'écria Hermione qu'Harry entendit se précipiter, il ne savait où, quelque part, de l'autre côté du dôme.  
-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur, mentit Harry d'une voix déformée par la douleur, je vous ai déjà vaincu plusieurs fois, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?  
-Tu es drôle, Harry. Ça aurait pu te servir dans ton futur. Malheureusement, tu ne connaîtras jamais ce futur puisque je vais te tuer.  
-Parlez, parlez, rétorqua Harry, vous verrez C'est bien beau de parler quand on n'arrive pas à agir. Parce que, je crois que, jusqu'à maintenant, vous ne m'avez pas encore tué. Je me trompe ?  
Voldemort entra dans une colère folle. Il hurla au moment même où Harry brandit sa baguette magique. Malheureusement, Lord Voldemort fut le plus rapide et Harry tomba à terre, sous la violence de la douleur.   
Bien entendu, dit Voldemort, tout cela n'est qu'un avertissement. Si tu continues à te mêler de mes affaires, je te supprimerai à tout jamais. Maintenant, regarde bien ce que je vais te montrer,   
Il souleva une mèche de cheveux et ce que vit Harry lui glaça le sang : Voldemort possédait la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair que lui.  
Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je t'en veux, gamin ? Je peux te l'expliquer : je suis toi et tu es moi. Je suis ton passé, ton présent et ton futur, TU es mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Mais, tu m'as tout fait perdre : ma gloire, mes amis et mon pouvoir. Mais, je me suis encore débrouillé pour reprendre tout ça. Au fait, tu ne trouves pas que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup ? Je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle. Nous en avons discuté, il y a 3 ans, t'en souviens-tu ? Oh, oui, tu t'en souviens. Pourtant, tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir. Mais, ce souvenir te hante, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non ! hurla Harry, je ne vous ressemble pas ! Bien entendu, le choipeaux magique a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard et  
-Et moi aussi, répondit Voldemort en ricanant.  
-Oui, mais, moi, JE N'AI PAS VOULU Y ALLER !, répliqua Harry, c'est ça qui fait que nous sommes différents. Si je parle le Fourchelang et que nous avons des pouvoirs en commun, c'est parce que vous me les avait transmis le premier jour où vous êtes venu me voir. Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a 14 ans de cela, lorsque je vous ai réduit à néant  
-Assez ! Tais-toi ! hurla Voldemort.  
-Non, je ne me tairai pas ! continua Harry, vous n'êtes pas le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps ! C'est Dumbledore ! Vous, tout votre mérite, c'est de ne pas frémir d'horreur en jetant un sortilège impardonnable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Voilà ce que je pense de vous !  
Harry ne remarqua pas que Voldemort s'était approché de lui. Le mage noir lui appliqua soudain les mains sur le visage. Harry ressentit une terrible douleur, encore plus forte que celle qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait subi le sortilège doloris. Il cria puis sombra dans le néant.  



	6. Une nuit mouvementée

Chapitre 6.  
Une nuit mouvementée.  


  
Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ses lunettes. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la force.   
Mes lunettes murmura-t-il.  
Quelqu'un en qui Harry crut reconnaître Hermione les lui apporta précipitamment. Il les enfila et les contours de la pièce se firent plus nets.  
Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien en raison de visites fréquentes après de terribles péripéties. Lorsqu'il avait fallu lui faire repousser tous les os d'un bras, par exemple   
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs l'entouraient.  
murmura-t-il.  
-Vous avez trop chaud, Potter ? demanda Mc Gonagall, nous qui avions peur que vous ne preniez froid  
-Non, je parle de Cho, Cho Chang  
Il y eut un soudain silence. Les élèves s'échangèrent quelques regards gênés.  
Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet, elle n'est quand même pas Pas Morte ? Hein, elle n'est pas morte ?  
-Non, rassure-toi, Harry, elle n'est pas morte. Par contre, toi, tu as failli.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Harry, et Cho, où est-elle ?  
-Repose-toi, Harry, répondit Hermione avec douceur, tu en as besoin.  
-S'il vous plaît, implora-t-il, expliquez-moi !  
-En fait, Tu-Sais-Qui est entré à Poudlard commença Ron.  
-Qui ça, Voldemort ? demanda machinalement Harry.  
-Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'écria Ron, enfin, oui, c'est de lui que je parle. On ne sait pas comment il est entré. Peut-être en transplanant.  
-COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL VOUS LE REPETER ? s'égosilla Hermione, ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU  
-Non, répliqua Ron, nous n'avons pas lu L'histoire de Poudlard. Je peux continuer ? Très bien. Donc, nous ne savons pas comment IL a pénétré dans l'école. Enfin, bon En entrant dans la grande salle, un hibou t'a attaqué, un dôme s'est formé autour de vous. Tu as perdu ta baguette magique. Au bout d'un moment, le hibou s'est envolé et Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé. Ensuite, il t'a jeté le sortilège Doloris. Tu lui as parlé avec mépris, il s'est vexé et t'a plaqué les mains sur le visage. Là, tu t'es mis à hurler et tu as été gravement brûlé. Ensuite, il t'a jeté le sortilège Doloris une vingtaine de fois et il t'a même frappé avec une terrible violence jusqu'à ce queDumbledore mette fin à tout ça.  
-Dumbledore ? répéta Harry, j'avais donc raison ! Il n'était pas mort !  
-Non, Hermione a eu une soudaine révélation. Elle a couru voir Goujon et ils se sont précipités chez Dumbledore. Là, ils ont utilisé un sortilège de transparence sur le corps et ils se sont rendu compte que les os du cadavre étaient blancs, comme ceux d'un cracmol, d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier pas doué du tout. Or, comme tu l'as dit à Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ses os devraient être dorés. Ils en ont déduits que quelqu'un avait enlevé Dumbledore et fait absorber du Métanectar un moldu  
Ensuite, Hermione a envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Comme un hibou trouve toujours les destinataires de la lettre, elle a pris le balai que tu lui as offert et elle a suivi sa chouette jusqu'à Dumbledore. Dave est venu avec elle. Là, ils ont délivré Dumbledore avec le sortilège Alohomora. Dave est parti sur son balai à lui. Ils sont venus ici, Dumbledore était sur le balai d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Dumbledore a réussi à passer à travers le dôme. Apparemment, seuls les meilleurs sorciers adultes peuvent le faire. Là, en voyant Dumbledore, Voldemort s'est enfui en courant à une vitesse incroyable. On t'a amené ici et voilà.  
Harry siffla d'admiration devant ce récit. Mais une chose le gênait encore.  
Et Cho, dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il.  
-Repose-toi, répondit Mc Gonagall d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.  
-Répondez-moi ! Je veux la voir ! Vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire !hurla Harry, en prise d'une colère incontrôlable.  
Il se leva, vacilla et sombra à nouveau dans le néant.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il se redressa dans son lit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.   
Ah, tu es réveillé, fit une voix, ne t'occupe pas de moi, repose-toi, Harry. Tu as été si courageux  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'une voix endormie, je connais votre voix, mais je suis trop endormi pour savoir à qui elle appartient.  
L'homme apporta ses lunettes à Harry qui les mit sur son nez. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Quand il vit son arrière grand-père, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Le message du phénix C'était vous ? interrogea Harry.  
-Oui, c'était moi.   
-Dans ce cas, j'ai plein de questions à vous poser !  
-Je t'écoute, Harry.  
-Premièrement : Mr Goujon a acheté un os de mon père dans un magasin dans l'allée des Embrumes. Comment se fait-il que cette boutique vende de telles choses ?  
-Eh bien, lorsque l'on fait de la magie noire, on a parfois besoin de ce que les sorciers appellent des reliques : des de sorciers illustres. Le vendeur s'est donc procuré l'os par des trafiquants et il peut ainsi le revendre dans sa boutique. Tu as eu beaucoup de chances que personne ne l'ai acheté avant toi. C'est même étrange D'autres questions ?   
-Oui. Sirius m'a écrit un message au jus de citron sur ma lettre. Pourquoi tant de précautions ?  
-Il a trop peur d'être pris. Si quelqu'un intercepte le courrier et voit que Sirius est aussi bien informé sur l'actualité à Poudlard, le ministre de la magie pourrait me faire absorber du veritaserum ce qui me ferait tout avouer.  
-Il m'a aussi parlé d'Hagrid et Mme Maxime  
-Eh bien, ils n'ont malheureusement pas retrouvé leurs parents.  
-Il m'a aussi envoyé des gallions magiques  
-Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne peux rien te dire là-dessus, je ne sais rien à ce sujet. Tu as encore des questions ?  
Harry s'interrompit. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore savait tout.  
Oui, beaucoup, reprit-il, pourquoi, lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'ai été confié aux Dursley et non pas à Sirius ou à vous ?  
-Eh bien, nous estimions que tu serais plus en sécurité chez des moldus. Tu serais à l'abri des partisans de Voldemort. Car, même après sa disparition, il y en a qui ont continué à le soutenir et même voulu te tuer.   
-Et, que signifie cette histoire d'héritier ?  
-Je pense que tu peux répondre toi-même à cette question, répondit le vieil homme en souriant.  
-Oui, mais, si vous êtes mon arrière grand-père, vous devez aussi être l'héritier de Gryffondor, tout comme mon père l'a été. Pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets ?  
-Car nous ne disposions pas d'une force suffisante en nous. Il faut être habité par quelque chose de spécial, un je-ne-sais-quoi capable de te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin. Cette force est en toi grâce à tout l'amour que t'a porté ta mère, grâce à son sacrifice pour toi. D'autres questions ?  
-Oui, encore des tonnes ! s'exclama Harry, Mr Goujon m'a dit que l'os de mon père était mon unique chance de revoir mon père un jour. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas  
-Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Dumbledore mystérieusement, mais, quand tu reverras ton père, je voudrais que tu m'appelles. J'aimerais tant lui reparler, rien qu'une fois  
-EuhD'accord, dit Harry, un peu surpris, et Cho Chang, vous ne savez pas où elle est ? Chaque fois que je pose la question, on ne veut pas me répondre  
-Mange ce que tes camarades t'ont apporté, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, un peu gêné.  
-Mais, professeur ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me répondre ?  
-Tiens, ils t'ont apporté des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue  
-Professeur ! s'emporta Harry, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Cho !  
-Bon, d'accord, répondit Dumbledore en baissant la tête, Voldemort l'a enlevée. Je suis désolé, Harry.  
Harry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi les personnes qu'il aimait disparaissaient toujours ? D'abord ses parents, ensuite le professeur lupin, Sirius qui était obligé de se cacher et, à présent, Cho  
Il aurait tellement eu besoin de lui parler N'était-elle pas sa petite amie, après tout ?  
Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?  
Je pars à sa recherche ! s'écria Harry.  
-Non, repose-toi, répondit Dumbledore, lorsque l'on fait quelque chose sous le coup de la colère, ça ne peut pas réussir. Calme-toi et commence à élaborer un plan dans ta tête. Tu le réaliseras lorsque tes côtes seront réparées et que tu te sentiras mieux. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution. Promets-moi de ne rien tenter quand que je ne t'en aurai pas donner l'autorisation.  
-Je promets, maugréa Harry en croisant les doigts.  
-Décroise tes doigts et promets-moi à nouveau de ne rien tenter quand que je ne t'en aurai pas donné l'autorisation, répliqua Dumbledore.  
-Comment savez-vous que ?  
-Eh bien, Harry, il se trouve que je le sais, voilà tout. Peux-tu refaire ta promesse, s'il te plaît ? Sans tricher, bien entendu  
-Je promets, répondit Harry.  
-Très bien, je peux alors m'en aller tranquille.  
Dumbledore tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.  
commença Harry.  
-Oui ?  
-Rogue  
-Le professeur Rogue, corrigea Dumbledore.  
-Oui, le professeur Rogue, il a du être sacrément déçu de vous voir revenir, non ?   
Dumbledore sourit et revint vers Harry et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse convoiter ainsi ma place de directeur. Le professeur Mc Gonagall la mérite bien plus, dit-il.  
-Professeur, reprit Harry, je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'insister lourdement, mais  
-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je lui ai donné sa première chance, Harry ?  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien, il a essayé de m'assassiner.  
-Quoi ? ?  
-Oui. Voldemort avait repris contact avec lui et lui avait demandé de m'assassiner. Severus, trop peureux pour refuser avait essayé d'obéir. Malheureusement, il a échoué et me voici. Mais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
-Eh bien, professeur, je me demandai comment Voldemort a réussi à entrer à Poudlard. Une complicité interne lui aurait certainement EuhFacilité la tâche  
-Écoute, Harry, je ne veux pas que ce soit un souci pour toi. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Severus nous a donné des informations très importantes en espionnant Voldemort, au péril de sa vie.  
-Mais, si jamais il vous jouait de nouveau un mauvais tour de ce genre-là ?  
-Il ne le fera pas, Harry, je le sais. Maintenant, prends un peu de chocolat, tu te sentiras mieux.  
Harry prit docilement son chocolat et Dumbledore, satisfait, sorti de la pièce.  
Harry resta là, allongé dans son lit à baldaquin, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Il s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques minutes.  
Cette nuit-là, il fit un cauchemar. Dumbledore se penchait sur lui, l'air grave.  
Ne t'occupe pas de moi, disait-il, je n'en vaux pas la peine, mais, méfie-toi de Severus, méfie-toi !  
Le visage du vieil homme se métamorphosa en celui de Rogue.  
Je suis là ! siffla-t-il, vous n'avez plus aucune chance, Potter !  
Le professeur brandit un couteau et son visage se transforma en celui du basilic.  
Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, surtout, pensa Harry, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux !  
Il y eut un et le basilic devint Voldemort.  
Il y a si longtemps que j'attends ce moment, murmura-t-il, alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas mourir ?  
-Je ne vais pas mourir, rétorqua Harry.  
-Comme c'est attendrissant Mon pauvre, tu n'auras même pas une mort glorieuse ! Pomfresh viendra t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner, essayera de te réveiller mais, elle se rendra compte _qu'elle ne pourra pas te réveiller _!  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial, un rire sans joie.  
Harry ressentit une terrible brûlure à sa cicatrice. Il se retourna pour chercher une issue. Son ennemi riait toujours. Il se retrouva devant le miroir du risèd. Il vit son propre reflet, en pyjama. Le Harry du miroir lui fit un petit clin d'il, sortit de sa poche quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un Cristal et disparut. Harry sentit le Cristal tomber dans sa poche. Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre qu'il avait vécue, 4 ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait dû protéger la pierre philosophale. Il se retourna. Étrangement, Voldemort avait disparu. Harry se mit à le chercher tout en détaillant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ça ne ressemblait pour lui à rien de connu. Il n'y avait pas de mur, pas de plafond, pas même de sol. Tout était blanc. Il n'avait nulle part où se cogner. C'était comme une pièce sans fin. Voldemort pouvait être n'importe où. Ne sachant que faire, il sortit le Cristal de sa poche. Il était violet. Soudain, il devint rouge et or. Comme si ses gestes étaient guidés par une main invisible, Harry appuya le Cristal contre son front et se retrouva dans son lit.  
Harry était en nage. Juste après qu'il se soit réveillé, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.  
Harry ! s'écria-t-il, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te protéger ! Ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans tes rêves ! C'est très grave, Harry ! Tu es sain et sauf ?  
-Euh Oui, répondit Harry.  
-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?demanda Dumbledore.  
Harry raconta son histoire. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
Quelque chose me tracasse, dit-il, pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il fuit ? Ce n'est pas normal. As-tu toujours le Cristal ?  
Harry regarda dans sa poche et s'aperçut que oui. Il acquiesça et le donna à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.  
. Magnifique ! murmura-t-il, mais, en même temps, je trouve ça un peu Comment dire Inquiétant, diabolique  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, professeur, répondit Harry, après tout, c'est ce Cristal qui m'a sauvé. C'est aussi ce Cristal que j'ai vu dans le miroir du risèd.  
-Parfois les choses que l'on aime sont des dangers murmura sagement Dumbledore.  
-Je le sais professeur.  
Dumbledore sourit à Harry. Il lui donna une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve et disparut dans un éclair bleu. Harry regarda le Cristal. Il décida d'essayer de lui poser des questions pour voir si une image s'affichait en réponse.  
Qui peut m'aider à trouver la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.  
La pierre devint jaune et Harry distingua l'image de la petite licorne que Hagrid lui avait offerte à son anniversaire dans des volutes de fumée.  
Luna ? ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.  
Le Cristal reprit sa couleur mauve et une voix s'en éleva : Elle sera ton guide. Elle a vécu bien plus longtemps que tu pourrais le penser. Elle sait tout sur toi. Elle sait tout sur Poudlard. Gryffondor a été son maître.  
-Gryffondor ? répéta Harry, n'y comprenant plus rien.  
-Oui, il a été son propriétaire. Quelqu'un l'a revendue à son créateur après la mort de Godric.  
-De quoi me protégez-vous ? demanda Harry au Cristal.  
-De toi, Harry.  
-Comment ça, de moi ?  
Le Cristal ne répondit pas. Harry se rendormit après avoir but la potion...


	7. Le capitaine de Quidditch à l'oeuvre

Chapitre 7.  
Le capitaine de Quidditch à l'uvre.   


  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était entouré par beaucoup de monde.   
Harry, Harry ! s'écria Hermione en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, ça va mieux ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Toute l'école en parle  
-Eh bienJ'ai affronté Voldemort dans un rêve. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire  
-Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla-t-elle.  
Elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir Voldemort à tout moment.  
Tien, salut Ron ! s'exclama Harry en l'apercevant.  
-Salut ! répondit celui-ci, il faut absolument que tu te lèves ! Il va y avoir la présentation, de la nouvelle équipe de quidditch, dans 1/2 heures ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
-Si, mais, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux à tout prix voir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe ! Enfin, maintenant, c'est un peu MON équipe vu que je suis capitaine murmura-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.   
Lui, capitaine de quidditch ! Lui qui avait passé toute son enfance chez des moldus  
L'équipe de quidditch devait être entièrement renouvelée. Alicia Spinnet, Angelica Johnson et Katie Bell, les trois poursuiveuses, étaient en stage au ministère de la magie, tout comme Fred et Georges Weasley. Tous les cinq avaient ainsi été obligés d'arrêter le Quidditch. Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine avait quitté Poudlard depuis 2 ans.   
Harry se leva. Mrs Pomfresh lui apporta son petit-déjeuner qu'il avala docilement. Il s'habilla et rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle pour la présentation de l'équipe. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu assister à cette présentation. Nous allons commencer par l'équipe des Gryffondor. Harry Potter occupera les postes d'attrapeur et de capitaine. Les batteurs seront Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigann. Les poursuiveurs seront Hermione Granger, Colin Crivey et Ginny Weasley. Le gardien sera Ronald Weasley.  
La table de Gryffondor fit une ovation à la nouvelle équipe. Harry se tourna vers Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny et Ron.  
Petits cachottiers, leur murmura-t-il en souriant, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez été sélectionnés ! C'est super !  
Ses amis sourirent, mais ne dirent rien. Une seule chose gênait pourtant Harry : Colin. Ce garçon avait pris Harry en idolâtrie. Pour son grand malheur, le minuscule apprenti sorcier s'approcha de lui.  
T'as vu, Harry ? s'écria-t-il, on va jouer ensemble ! Je pourrais prendre des photos de toi lors des entraînements ? Allez, s'il te plaît, dis oui !  
Harry le regarda et ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Colin le prenait toujours en photo, même lorsqu'il refusait. Colin interpréta le silence d'Harry comme une réponse positive et s'exclama :  
Merci beaucoup Harry ! C'est trop super ! Quand je dirai ça à mes parents ! Je sais que  
Mais, il fut interrompu par Dumbledore.  
Excusez-moi, dit-il, je me suis trompé en rédigeant mes notes. En vérité, les poursuiveuses sont Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Parvati Patil.  
Harry s'empêcha de pousser un cri de joie, mais il s'en fallut de peu. Colin, quant à lui, bredouilla que ce n'était pas possible et il se mit à pleurer.  
Mr Crivey, annonça Dumbledore, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau.  
-Oui, professeur, répondit Colin en séchant ses larmes.   
Les trois semaines de cours suivantes se passèrent bien. Harry commençait à se concentrer beaucoup plus sur le Quidditch que sur cette histoire d'héritier. Ses côtes étaient réparées. La première rencontre de la saison opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Harry avait vraiment envie de gagner. Mais, il hésitait encore : quel balai choisir ? Son éclair de feu ou son éclair HP ? Il opta pour le second pour que toute l'équipe ait le même balai. Le premier entraînement allait se dérouler le soir même. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas offert son balai à Dumbledore.  
Il monta en vitesse dans son bureau. Le mot de passe avait changé, mais Harry le trouva tout de suite : Chocoballe. Dumbledore le fit entrer dans son magnifique bureau. Fumseck vint immédiatement se poser sur son épaule.  
Que veux-tu me dire ? demanda Dumbledore.  
-J'aiUn cadeau pour vous ! balbutia Harry en lui tendant le paquet.  
-Il est magnifique ! s'exclama Dumbledore après l'avoir longuement examiné.  
-Et, puisque je suis là, je voudrais vous demander une faveur.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Voilà, j'ai réservé le terrain de quidditch depuis longtemps. Mais, le professeur Rogue donne des mots aux Serpentard les autorisant à utiliser le terrain sans réservation ! Il me faudrait une Contre autorisation !  
-Eh bien, c'est d'accord.  
Dumbledore lui fit donc un mot et Harry quitta le bureau.  
Harry, dit-il, je te remercie de tout cur pour ton balai. Je m'en servirai pour faire un peu d'exercice !  
-De rien, professeur !  
-Et murmura-t-il, si tu as le moindre problème, je t'en prie, viens me voir.  
-Je vous le promets, répondit Harry.  
Harry quitta la pièce. Arrivé dehors, il enfourcha son balai et n'atterrit que dans le stade. Il entra dans les vestiaires. L'équipe au grand complet était là. Ils lui firent une ovation légèrement moqueuse lorsqu'il arriva.  
Eh, cap'taine, s'écria Ron, t'es en retard !  
-Je sais, désolé. Mais, rajouta-t-il, c'est Noël !  
-Euh murmura Ron, tu délires, mon vieux ! On est en octobre, je te rappelle !   
-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! s'exclama Harry, allez, tenez !  
Il leur tendit les paquets cadeaux.  
Ron et Hermione, je sais que vous en avez déjà, vous n'avez qu'à offrir ceux-ci à quelqu'un à qui vous tenez.  
Chacun remercia Harry en jetant des regards émerveillés à son balai.  
C'est pour nous ? demanda Seamus, tu Tu nous les offres ?  
-Bien entendu.   
-Mais, ils sont encore mieux que les éclair de feu ! s'écria Dean.  
-J'ai lu dans la gazette, ce matin, que c'était le meilleur balai du monde ! s'exclama Ginny.  
-Si avec ça, on ne bat pas les Serpentard murmura Ron.  
-Un éclair HP, un éclair HP répéta Parvati, j'ai un éclair HP  
L'équipe entra sur le terrain silencieusement. L'ennui, c'était que des gens étaient déjà en train de voler dans le stade. Harry reconnut  
Malefoy ! hurla-t-il, descends tout de suite !  
-J'ai l'autorisation d'un professeur, Potter, répliqua Malefoy en descendant.  
-J'ai l'autorisation du directeur, rétorqua Harry.   
Lorsqu'il vit le bout de parchemin écrit par Dumbledore, Malefoy râla un peu et rappela son équipe et ils partirent. Harry examina le terrain.  
Le sol est ferme, dit-il, tant mieux. On aura un bon élan pour le décollage.  
L'équipe hocha la tête. Ils s'envolèrent. Harry fut abasourdi par les performances de son balai. À côté de l'éclair HP, l'éclair de feu passait pour un balai de seconde classe. L'équipe se surpassa. Harry attrapa le vif d'or en quelques minutes. Tout le monde fut enthousiasmé par cet entraînement. Dans les vestiaires, Seamus ne put s'empêcher de crier :  
On est les meilleurs ! !  
-Pour le capitaine, hip hip hip commença Dean.  
-Hourra ! terminèrent les autres.  
À ce moment-là, Harry était si heureux qu'il ne se souciait plus de quoi que ce soit, même pas de Voldemort. 


	8. Le rêve

Chapitre 8.  
Le rêve.   


  
Les journées de cours et les entraînements de Quidditch passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Bientôt, la veille du match arriva. Depuis son réveil, Harry ne cessa de penser au match qui allait se jouer le lendemain. Il fallait gagner. Les derniers entraînements ne s'étaient pas passés aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Ron laissait passer de plus en plus de buts, Parvati était devenue la grande rivale d'Hermione et Ginny criait qu'elle ne voulait pas que son frère fasse partie de l'équipe. Harry avait l'impression que personne ne prenait ce match au sérieux. Lui passait son temps à inventer des techniques de jeu pour attraper plus vite le vif d'or. À la fin du cours de métamorphose, Mrs Missélia appela Harry :  
Harry, dit-elle, viens à mon bureau quand tu auras fini de ranger tes affaires, s'il te plaît. Et, ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé en voyant l'expression inquiète du visage d'Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te punir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu t'amuses avec des baguettes magiques farceuses pendant mes cours ! C'est à propos de _Quidditch_  
-J'arrive tout de suite, professeur ! s'écria Harry en entendant le mot magique.  
Il fourra ses livres pêle-mêle dans son sac et courut voir le professeur à son bureau. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.  
Je me demandai si Si ça vous embêtait que j'assiste à votre entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir, répondit-elle.  
-Non, bien entendu ! Mais, je vous préviens, ça sera très ennuyeux.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle, ça m'intéressera quand même ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, j'aimerai tellement voir le _magnifique _capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor à l'On m'en a tellement parlé  
-Euh C'est d'accord, répondit Harry.  
-Alors, murmura-t-elle, _à ce soir_  
Malefoy, qui était toujours là au mauvais moment, se mit à caqueter, dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix de Mrs Missélia :  
Wouuuuuh, Potter ! s'écria-t-il, Tu as un rencart avec la prof  
-La ferme, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry en piquant un fard.  
-Mais, murmura Malefoy, tu sais que ça pourrait intéresser le professeur Rogue, cette histoire ? Il pourrait te punir en t'interdisant de jouer le match de demain Oh, ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix de fausset, ce serait si dommage Tu imagines si c'était Londubat qui te remplaçait ?  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, fier de lui. Mais, Harry avait le pressentiment que Malefoy n'irait pas le dénoncer. Ron le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
J'ai tout entendu, dit-il, alors, comme ça, on a un rendez-vous avec Mrs Missélia ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle a demandé ?  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce que dit cet imbécile de Malefoy ? s'écria Harry, tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi ? Mrs Missélia veut juste voir notre entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir !  
-Ah murmura Ron, excuse-moi de m'être emporté.   
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry.  
Le soir arriva très vite. Harry se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Il était très nerveux. Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain, les Serpentards étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner.  
Malefoy !!! hurla Harry. Espèce d'imbécile ! Nous avons loué le terrain ! Descends tout de suite ! !   
-Oooh, dit Malefoy d'un air faussement désolé, je voudrais bien. Mais, je ne peux pas.  
-Hein ? dit Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je suis désolé, Potter, afin d'assurer ta sécurité, il faut qu'un de tes professeurs accepte de surveiller l'entraînement. Parce que par les temps qui courent  
-Ferme-la, Malefoy, conseilla Harry, et, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Mais, qui te surveille, toi ?  
-Le meilleur professeur de Poudlard, répliqua Malefoy.  
-Qui ça, Mr Goujon ? demanda bêtement Harry.  
-Je n'ai pas dit Le professeur le plus idiot de Poudlard, Potter. Je parlais du professeur Rogue.  
Harry se retourna et s'aperçut que le professeur Rogue l'observait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
Potter, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, vous n'avez pas entendu Malefoy ? Retournez dans votre salle commune, avant que je n'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que vous devez être accompagné d'un professeur, répondit Rogue, visiblement agacé.  
L'équipe baissa la tête et retourna dans les vestiaires. Quand soudain  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Oh, vous êtes là, Severus  
Harry fit volte-face. Mrs Missélia se tenait devant lui. Elle souriait. Ils se saluèrent et le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.  
Bonjour, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je suis très heureuse de vous voir. Vous allez bien ?  
-Neptuna murmura Rogue, vous êtes très belle, ce soir.  
Harry se mit à rire : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rogue faire un compliment.   
Merci, Severus, répondit Mrs Missélia, j'ai acheté ma robe sur le chemin de traverse, chez Gaichiffon. Mais, dites donc, vous êtes très beau aussi !  
Harry rit de plus belle. Rogue portait en effet une horrible robe brune, très sale, avec des accros un peu partout. Il rougit.  
Merci Neptuna ! balbutia-t-il, je disais justement à Potter que nous allions lui laisser le terrain. Venez, Malefoy, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Drago.  
Malefoy ronchonna un petit peu et l'équipe des Serpentard repartit. Harry se tourna vers Mrs Missélia.  
Alors, Rogue et vous  
-Non, non, pas du tout ! répondit Mrs Missélia en riant, enfin, je ne pense pas. C'est juste ce qu'il croit.  
-Ce n'est pas très loyal de votre part de le lui faire croire ça, fit remarquer Hermione.  
-Je sais, Miss Granger, je sais. Mais, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de tel. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il le croit ! Et puis, je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire en face que je ne ressens pour lui que de l'amitié, j'aurai peur de le blesser !  
-Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal murmura Harry.  
Mrs Missélia ne répondit pas mais essaya de cacher son petit sourire en coin.  
L'entraînement se déroula à merveille. Harry sentait que, cette fois-ci, ils allaient gagner !  
Lorsque Harry fut redescendu de son balai, Mrs Missélia, l'il embué, lui chuchota :  
Félicitations, Mr Potter, vous volez encore mieux que James !  
-Merci, répondit-il, étonné, vous avez connu mon père ?  
-Bien entendu, j'étais la meilleure amie deLily et le témoin de leur mariage !  
-Avec Sirius Black ? demanda maladroitement Harry.  
-Que veux-tu insinuer ? demanda Mrs Missélia d'un air menaçant.  
-Rien du tout, professeur ! se défendit Harry, il me semblait juste que Sirius Black était aussi leur témoin.  
Mrs Missélia se détendit. Elle expliqua à Harry qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'accusait d'être la complice de Sirius. Harry sourit. Il faillit parler de son admiration pour son parrain, mais, au dernier moment, il se rattrapa, évitant de peu de commettre une bêtise. Ils rentrèrent au château pour le dîner. Harry prit place dans la grande salle, à côté de ses amis. Le plafond magique représentait un ciel étoilé. Soudain, Cho le rejoint.  
Cho ! souffla-t-il, tu es vivante !  
-Oh, si tu savaisJ'ai passé tout ce temps-là chez Tu-Sais-Qui, dans son quartier généralC'était horrible. Je me suis débrouillée pour être insupportable. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il ne me tuerait pasLes mangemort en ont eu marre de moi, et ont supplié Tu-Sais-Qui de me relâcher. Il m'a dit de te dire que tout cela n'était qu'un avertissement pour toi, mais que tu devais rester sur tes gardes car, si tu continuais à chercher à le détruire, ilte tuerait.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mentit Harry.  
-HumPour changer de sujet, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais remettre le choixpeau magiquepour aller à Gryffondor. Et il a accepté.  
-Génial ! Bonne chance  
Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après, le choixpeau magique dans les mains. Il expliqua aux élèves la requête de Cho.  
Elle s'avança vers lui, tremblante. Elle enfila le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Elle commença à froncer les sourcils, elle fit un signe de tête négatif comme si elle entendait quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable. Soudain, elle commença à se débattre. Harry, lui, s'inquiéta. Mais, le chapeau rendit son verdict. Harry en tomba de sa chaise. Cho, quant à elle, en pleurs,_ s'assit à la table des Serpentard_.   
Harry ne put rien avaler du repas.  
Harry, disait tout le temps Hermione, goûte un peu ces spaghettis à la carbonara, ils sont absolument délicieux !  
-Non, répondait inlassablement Harry, je n'ai pas faim, Hermione.  
-Harry, compatissait Ron, je comprends que ça te fasse un choc, mais, ne t'inquiètes pas tant que ça. Tiens, prends un peu de ce saumon fumé, il est divinNon ?Tu es sûr ? Goûte au moins le dessert, je ne sais pas, moi  
Harry ne rétorquait rien et attendait patiemment la fin du repas. Il ne se risqua pas à regarder Cho car il savait que Malefoy était déjà en train de lui conter fleurette. À la fin du repas, elle s'approcha de lui.  
Je suis désolée, Harry, murmura-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai essayé de convaincre le choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais, il n'a pas voulu. Il m'a répondu que je n'y avais vraiment pas ma place.  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il était bouleversé. Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ce fut pour faire des cauchemars. Il volait sur un hibou noir aux yeux rouges. Il entrait dans la maison des Jedusor. Là, il voyait son sosie, assis dans un grand fauteuil, près d'une cheminée. Harry descendit du hibou que son jumeau se mit à caresser pensivement.  
Salut, _Potter_, dit celui-ci d'une voix aiguë, beaucoup d'émotions, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?   
-Oui, articula péniblement Harry.  
-Tu aimerais mieux être avec ta Cho Chang, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry.  
-Je t'accorde deux minutes pour le convaincre, dit le sosie.  
-Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
-Bonjour, Harry, dit une voix.  
-Cho ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier, que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je dois t'amener quelque part, en sécurité.  
-D'accord, répondit Harry.  
Elle lui prêta un balai qu'il enfourcha et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Ils atterrirent à Poudlard. Cho prononça une incantation et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se demanda par quel prodige ils avaient pu s'introduire clandestinement à Poudlard. Il savait bien que c'était impossible. Mais, il décida de faire confiance à Cho. Elle l'entraîna vers les cachots et emprunta plusieurs passages secrets inconnus à Harry. Soudain, Dumbledore surgit devant eux.  
Miss Chang, murmura-t-il, retournez dans votre dortoir. C'est inadmissible.  
Harry, chuchota-t-il lorsque Cho fut partie, tu es en train de rêver. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans tes rêves grâce à un sortilège très difficile. Mais, essaie de te réveiller. Si tu y arrives, rejoins- moi près de la statue de Boris le Hagard, près de la salle de bain des préfets. D'accord ?  
-D'accord, répéta Harry.  
-Etajouta Dumbledore d'un air amusé, cesse de te promener avec des jeunes filles dans les couloirs, pendant la nuit, même en rêve.  
-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry, un peu rouge.  
Dumbledore partit d'un bon pas. Harry, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul, se réveilla. Il conservait le souvenir de son cauchemar. Il le considérait comme tel car il avait été terrifié par cette rencontre avec son sosie dans l'ancienne demeure de Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Malheureusement, soudain, quelque chose se frotta contre sa jambe. Il proféra un chapelet des jurons en reconnaissant Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, le concierge. Immédiatement, celui-ci accourut. Heureusement, Harry parvint à lui échapper grâce à sa grande agilité. Il arriva tant bien que mal au point de rendez-vous. Dumbledore s'y tenait. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité car Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il voyait à travers. Le jeune sorcier garda donc sa cape qui, en plus de le rendre invisible, lui tenait bien chaud dans son pyjama trop léger.   
Harry, chuchota Dumbledore, il ne faut surtout plus que tu suives la petite Chang, même en rêve. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait chez Voldemort et pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait placé chez les Serpentard ?  
-Non, avoua Harry.  
-Et ton sosie, ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi il parlait comme Voldemort ?  
-Non, confessa le jeune homme.  
-J'avoue que, moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre tout cela. Ou, du moins, je n'ose pas. Mais, une chose est certaine : il ne faut plus jamais te fier à elle dans tes rêves. D'accord ?  
-Mais, professeur, répliqua Harry, j'ai confiance en Cho ! Elle m'aime ! Elle ne pourrait pas me faire de mal !  
-En es-tu bien sûr ?  
-  
-As-tu plus confiance en cette jeune fille dont tu ne sais rien qu'en moi ?  
-Non, lâcha Harry.  
-Eh bien, crois-moi, il ne faut surtout pas la suivre. D'accord ?  
-Oui, professeur.  
-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire, Harry.  
-Laquelle ? demanda celui-ci.  
-Bonne chance pour le match de Quidditch de demain.  
-Merci, professeur.  
-Bonne nuit, Harry.  
Ils commencèrent à tourner les talons quand Harry interpella Dumbledore :  
Professeur !  
-Oui, Harry ?  
-Est-ce que les chats voient à travers les capes d'invisibilité ?  
Dumbledore parut surpris par la question d'Harry puis, il sembla comprendre.  
Oui, répondit-il.  
-Et, est-ce que Rusard est lié par un lien magique à Miss Teigne ?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Parce que, tout à l'heure, Miss Teigne m'a surpris en train de venir à notre rendez-vous et, aussitôt, Rusard a accouru.  
-Eh bien, la réponse est oui. Sois donc vigilant. Sur ce, au revoir, Harry !  
-Au revoirGrand père.  
Dumbledore lui sourit et s'en alla. Harry retourna à pas de loup dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans rencontrer Rusard. Par miracle, la grosse dame était à son poste. Elle demanda le mot de passe d'une voix ensommeillée et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Harry courut se coucher. Lorsqu'il arriva, Ron se retourna dans son sommeil et il murmura :  
Danger, danger  
-Quoi ? chuchota Harry.  
-Grand danger, danger répéta Ron.  
-Ron, réveille-toi ! murmura Harry en le secouant, tu me fais peur !  
Ron se réveilla. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il avait simplement fait un petit cauchemar et, celui-ci regretta de s'être laissé aller. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec l'aube. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, comme si quelqu'un était venu faire le tri dans sa tête. Il décida d'entretenir son balai, mais, il était parfait. Il se mit à lire le livre que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire : _15 ans de vie Harry Potter._ Il trouva ça très amusant. Il se vit, à tous les âges de la vie, affrontant des détraqueurs, attrapant le vif d'oretc  
Puis, les premiers élèves commencèrent à se lever. Il reposa son livre et, en attendant de voir ses amis revenir, s'occupa de Luna, sa petite licorne.


	9. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Chapitre 9.  
Gryffondor contre Serpentard.   


  
Puis, l'équipe arriva dans la salle commune. Harry descendit avec elle. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il rencontra Cho, qui lui remit un petit morceau de parchemin. Il le déplia et le lut. Elle lui demandait de venir la rejoindre le soir même. Il avait très envie d'y aller, mais, il ne pouvait pas. C'était une sorte d'intuition. À la table des Gryffondor, personne ne prononça mot. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils montèrent se brosser les dents et revêtir leur robe de Quidditch. Puis, ils se dirigèrent, l'estomac noué, vers les vestiaires du stade. Là-bas, personne ne prononça mot. Même Dean et Seamus s'abstinrent de faire la moindre plaisanterie.   
Harry n'avait pas inventé de techniques d'attaques, chose qui l'avait tant énervé chez Olivier Dubois. Il ne fit pas non plus de long discours. De toute façon, il était trop angoissé pour le faire. Il murmura simplement :  
Bonne chance à tous, faites de votre mieux.  
Les autres répondirent par un petit signe de tête. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain. Une immense clameur monta du stade, faisant trembler le sol par sa puissance. Lee Jordan avait bénéficié d'un jour de répit dans son stage au ministère de la magie pour venir commenter le match. D'ailleurs, tous les 7° année avaient fait ce choix. Lee Jordan était surexcité. Il hurlait les noms des joueurs et, comme sa voix était magiquement amplifiée, cela faisait un bruit monstre.  
Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'égosilla-t-il, Thomas, Finigann, Granger, Patil, Weasley et Weasley et Potter ! ! !  
-Tiens, songea Harry, il présente l'équipe de la même manière que Ludovic Verpey à la coupe du monde de Quidditch !  
-Remarquez, continua Lee, que toute l'équipe de Gryffondor est montée sur _éclairs HP _! C'est Potter, leur capitaine, qui leur a généreusement offerts ! Allez-y les gars ! ! Vous allez gagner ! ! ! Hein Quoi ? Non, professeur, je ne prends nullement parti !  
-Lee, calmez-vous ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall, et, présentez les Serpentard.  
D'une voix morne, Lee annonça donc les noms des adversaires de Gryffondor.  
Les Serpentard sont montés sur ,(il piqua un fou rire), oui, oui, excusez-moi, professeur ! Les balais des Serpentard, reprit-il, sont des_ Comètes 200 _! !  
Harry n'aurait pas été plus heureux si on lui avait annoncé que Rogue avait été licencié. En effet, les _Comètes 200_ étaient sûrement les plus mauvais balais encore sur le marché ! Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Mrs Missélia, (après un clin d'il très provocateur à Harry), demanda aux capitaines de serrer la main. C'est ce qu'ils firent plus ou moins : chacun essaya de réduire en bouillie celle de son adversaire pour que celui-ci diminue un peu ses chances de gagner. Ensuite, le professeur de métamorphose siffla pour leur ordonner de monter sur leur balai. Ils s'exécutèrent. Harry était plus angoissé que jamais. De plus, Malefoy volait avec une aisance incroyable sur son balai. Mais, lui ne paraissait pas aussi satisfait du résultat et, grâce à ses grognements à peu près traduisibles, Harry comprit que Mr Malefoy était en train de marchander de nouveaux balais pour l'équipe en échange des nimbus 2001. Apparemment, le capitaine des Serpentard avait décidé de calquer ses gestes sur ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier était habitué à cette réaction. Si Malefoy le suivait, autant en subir les conséquences. Harry décida de reproduire une action qu'il avait admirée lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch : la feinte de Wronski. Il fit semblant d'avoir repéré le vif d'or au ras du sol et lâcha même un petit Oh ! pour paraître plus crédible. Ensuite, il se concentra vraiment. Au loin, il entendit Lee Jordan, en transe, annoncer que le match en était à sa cinquième minute et que Gryffondor menait déjà 50 à 0 ! Enhardi par ce résultat, Harry fila de plus en plus vite vers le sol. Il entendit le public pousser une exclamation de surprise : tout le monde croyait qu'il avait repéré le vif d'or. Arrivé à moins d'un demi mètre du sol, Harry remonta en chandelle et, comme il l'avait prévu, Malefoy s'écrasa par terre.  
La feinte de Wronski ! s'écria Lee Jordan, remarquable ! Potter a utilisé la feinte de Wronski ! Je dois préciser que c'est une action hautement technique ! Quel talent ! Et puis, Malefoy, ça t'apprendra pour toutes les fois où tu as triché ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! Espèce de sale petit  
-Jordan ! s'indigna Mc Gonagall, au lieu de faire le sot, taisez-vous, et laissez-moi faire une annonce ! Voilà qui est mieux. Merci Jordan. Bon, il va y avoir une mi-temps. Pendant ce temps, nous allons soigner Mr Malefoy.  
Tout le monde redescendit à terre. Lorsque Harry passa près de lui, Malefoy lui murmura : Tu vas mourir, PotterOn ne déshonore pas un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences   
-Dans tes rêves, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry.  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain avec ses amis.  
Où en sommes-nous ? questionna Harry.  
-Eh bien, dit Ron, nous menons maintenant 70 à 0. Et, ajouta-t-il avec fierté, j'ai arrêté pleins de buts !  
-C'est super ! s'exclama Harry, je crois que nous sommes la meilleure équipe que Poudlard n'ait jamais eue.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Ginny, j'ai marqué 2 buts !  
-C'est très bien, Ginny ! répondit Harry.  
-EuhMerci ! dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Et toi, Parvati, combien de buts ?  
-Je n'en ai pas marqué.  
-Hermione ? ? Tu as donc marqué5 buts ?  
-Oh, murmura-t-elle, ce n'était que des coups de chance  
La discussion continua encore un petit bout de temps. Puis, Mrs Missélia demanda à voir Harry et Ron seuls. Ils acceptèrent et la suivirent un peu à l'écart. Elle leur parla à toute vitesse :  
Les garçons, il faut absolument que je vous voie ce soir.  
-Ce soir ? répéta Ron, incrédule.  
-Oui, à minuit, dans la salle des trophées.  
-Attendezsouffla Harry, c'est une mauvaise idée. Rusard traîne souvent là-bas. Il faudrait nous trouver une meilleure cachette.  
-Tu pensais à un des passages secrets ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
-Euh  
-D'accord, rendez-vous dans le passage secret qui mène chez Honeydukes.  
-Nous y serons, confirma Harry, mais, si nous nous faisons prendre, il faudra que vous plaidiez en notre faveur.  
-D'accord.  
-Hermione vient avec nous ?  
-Non, parce qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Par contre, vous, vous allez devoir faire très attention. C'est d'accord, pas Hermione ?  
-Pas Hermione, répéta bêtement Ron.  
-Alors, à ce soir   
Ils rejoignirent les autres. Ils s'assirent de nouveau avec eux.  
Dis, Ron demanda Ginny, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?  
Ron ne répondit pas : il était trop occupé à regarder Mrs Missélia retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Puis, on vit Malefoy arriver. Étrangement, il n'avait pas joué la comédie et avait accepté de revenir jouer. En fait, il n'était même plus blessé : Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à faire disparaître toute trace de plaies. Tout le monde remonta sur son balai et le match reprit. Soudain, Harry s'électrisa : il avait repéré le vif d'or, entre Ginny et Parvati, près des buts adverses. Il semblait les suivre. Harry fonça en cette direction. Un cognard abîma ses lunettes au passage. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement gagner. Malefoy, croyant qu'Harry exécutait à nouveau la feinte de Wronski, le suivit de loin. Et, il pâlit en voyant tout à coup la petite sphère dorée voletant avec ses ailes argentées. Il proféra un juron et entreprit de doubler Harry. Mais, son balai n'étant pas assez puissant, il n'y parvenait pas. Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan était au bord de l'apoplexie :  
Gryffondor mène 130 à 0 ! Du jamais vu ! Weasley ne laisse passer aucun but ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Et les poursuiveuses sont efficaces comme jamais, c'est magnifique ! Thomas et Finigann sont géniaux ! Potter est un virtuose du balai ! !s'égosillait-il, c'est magnifique ! C'est complètement fou ! C'est magique ! Patil passe le Souaffle à Weasley qui passe à Granger qui marque ! Le score avance ! Granger reprend le souaffle et marque à nouveau ! Encore 20 points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Du jamais vu Allez-y les gars, ils vont mordre la poussière les Serpentard ! Quoi ? Euhoui, oui, excusez-moi, professeur ! Non, non, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Me concentrer davantage sur le jeu ? Mais, bien sûr, professeur Allez-y les gars ! ! ! Ecrasez-les !   
Harry était presque arrivé à son but. Malefoy était trop loin pour le retenir par son balai, Harry était maintenant sûr de réussir. Le public le remarqua enfin et se mit à l'encourager. Lee Jordan, lui, se contenta de hurler :  
Potter a repéré le vif d'or, quel type incroyable ! Vas-y, Harry, on est tous avec toi ! ! ! Vas-y, écrase ce minable de Malefoy ! Moi, professeur ? Non, non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai insulté Malefoy  
Harry plongea entre Parvati et Ginny qui étouffèrent un petit cri et il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur la petite balle. Mrs Missélia siffla pour annoncer la fin du match. Harry, lui, le vif d'or toujours dans la main, eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Il murmura :  
Alors, on a_gagné_ ?  
-Oui, répondit Hermione, 300 à 0.  
-On a gagné !!!!hurla Harry, on a gagné ! ! ! ! ! ! Ouaaaaaais ! !   
-Harry, tu joues remarquablement bien ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.


	10. Harry rit

Chapitre 10.  
Harry rit.  


  
Harry se retourna, il connaissait bien cette voix, c'était celle de  
_Sirius _! s'écria-t-il, C'est merveilleux !! Que fais-tu ici ?  
-J'ai été innocenté, Harry, je suis libre !  
-Quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu n'es plus recherché ?  
-Affirmatif. Mais, ça signifie aussi que les Dursley ne t'embêterons plus car tu pourras venir vivre chez moi ! Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il.  
-Tu parles si je suis d'accord ! C'est absolument génial ! s'écria le jeune sorcier.  
-Eh bien, nous écrirons une lettre à tes moldus pour leur expliquer tout ça ! Maintenant, rentrons au château, on parlera plus là-bas.  
Harry, aux anges, rentra donc dans l'école. À peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit Sirius s'écrier :  
Neptuna ! Que fais-tu ici ? Quelle bonne surprise !   
-Sirius ! s'exclama Mrs Missélia, tu as donc été innocenté ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, au ministère !   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Harry.  
-Harry, je te présente ta marraine, mais aussi ma fiancée !  
-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien, expliqua Mrs Missélia, Sirius s'est fait arrêter le lendemain de nos fiançailles. Si nous avions eu un peu plus de temps, nous nous serions mariés ! Et, je suis ta marraine, tes parents m'avaient désignée !  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
-Je ne savais pas si tu croyais en l'innocence de Sirius, alors, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire. Si tu savais le choc que ça m'a fait d'entendre Mc Gonagall prononcer ton nom ! C'était merveilleux pour moi ! Et, quand je t'ai vu, la première fois que je t'ai parlé, j'ai cru voir renaître Lily et James. Tes parents vivent en toi, Harry, ça se sent. D'ailleurs, j'en ai discuté avec Dave, enfin, le professeur Goujon, et il m'a dit la même chose. Severus Rogue aussi, mais, il n'en avait pas l'air ravi.  
-Dave Goujon ? réagit soudain Sirius, Neptuna, tu parles du Dave Goujon qui a été si longtemps notre ami ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !  
-Wahou ! s'exclama Sirius, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ! Mais, au fait, comment va Siria ?  
-Siria ? répéta Harry.  
-C'est notre fille, à Neptuna et à moi, expliqua Sirius, elle a 15 ans, comme toi. J'ai voulu aller la voir dans son pensionnat. Ils étaient au courant du résultat de mon procès, bien sûr, mais ils ont dit que Siria était punie et qu'elle n'avait le droit de voir personne, j'ai insisté, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer.  
-Eh bien, Sirius, je crois qu'elle va bien. Je suis allée la voir, il y a une semaine. Nous n'aurons qu'à lui envoyer un hibou tout à l'heure !   
Harry s'aperçut que Sirius et Mrs Missélia pleuraient. Il ne fit aucune remarqueC'était tellement merveilleux  
Sur, ce tous trois entrèrent dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron qui les avaient quittés à la fin du match. Sirius demanda à Ginny s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle accepta.  
Ca me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, Ron parle beaucoup de vous ! Enfin, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, disons que j'ai surpris quelques conversations  
-Ah répondit Sirius en souriant.  
-Mais, Sirius, s'écria Hermione, venant de comprendre, ça veut dire que vous avez été innocenté ! C'est magnifique ! Racontez-nous tout ça !  
-Eh bien, il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu un hibou de Dumbledore qui me disait que Pettigrow avait été arrêté en Albanie. Étrangement, son maître n'était pas avec lui et n'a pas essayé de le secourir. En plus, Queudver n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se métamorphoser. On l'a amené en Angleterre et l'on m'a cherché partout pour mon procès. Mais, personne ne m'a trouvé. Le ministère a fini par demander à Dumbledore s'il avait une idée de comment me contacter. Il a dit que oui et il l'a donc fait. Ensuite, hier, je me suis fait juger. Nous avons réussi à transformer Pettigrow en rat grâce à un sortilège. Ensuite, nous avons utilisé un remonteur de temps pour retourner au jour de ce fameux duel. Il nous a fallu le regarder plusieurs fois pour voir exactement ce que Pettigrow a fait. J'ai donc été innocenté. Ensuite, pour montrer à tous que je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal, je leur ai demandé de partir au jour où les Potter ont fait de Pettigrow leur gardien du secret. Là, je me suis senti mieux car tout le monde a compris que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Pour finir, on nous a fait avaler, (à Pettigrow et à moi), du _veritaserum_. Et, là, plus personne n'a pu m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Les ministres se sont platement excusés pour tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir. Et me voilà !  
-Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas conviée au procès ? demanda Mrs Missélia.  
-Ils ont décidé de me juger dans l'intimité La plus totale. Dumbledore n'était pas un invité, c'était mon avocat.  
Ensuite, tout le monde se tut à la table des Gryffondor. Mrs Missélia avait décidé de manger avec Sirius, entre les élèves. Quelques minutes après que Sirius ait fini son récit, Dumbledore entra et fit un discours dans lequel il raconta le procès de Sirius Black et il expliqua toutes les choses qui prouvaient que celui-ci avait été victime d'une supercherie.   
Quelques élèves parurent d'abord méfiants. Puis, devant Sirius et son attitude bienveillante, toutes les traces de soupçons s'effacèrent. Les fantômes apportèrent le repas. Sirius se lécha les babines. Pour lui qui s'était nourri pendant si longtemps de petits rongeurs, ce dîner avait des allures de bénédiction ! il avala goulûment le contenu de son assiette. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
Je suis venu voir le match de Quidditch, cet après-midi. Je tiens à féliciter tous les joueurs. Vous avez vraiment très bien joué. Et, l'équipe des Gryffondor va entrer dans le livre des records de l'école pour leur performance tout simplement extraordinaire. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le match, je vous informe que Gryffondor a gagné 300 points à 0 contre les Serpentard. Et, Mr Potter a attrapé le vif d'or au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, seulement, ce qui constitue une belle performance. Et, les balles utilisées étaient spécialement difficiles à maîtriser, nous avons pris les mêmes qu'à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les Cognards étaient très agressifs, le vif d'or très rapide et le Souaffle très difficile à se passer. Je n'ai jamais vu de si bonne équipe de Quidditch dans ma vie ! Et, ajouta-t-il, je voudrais donc voir Neptuna Missélia, Sirius Black, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigann, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter quand tout le monde sera parti.  
Harry hocha la tête et attendit patiemment le départ des autres sorciers. Lorsque la salle fut quasiment vide, ils se rendirent tous les 9 à la table des professeurs, où siégeaient Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit la parole :  
Tout d'abord, pour les élèves, je voulais vous dire que le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi-même avons été littéralement ébahis par votre performance de cet après-midi. Vous n'avez pas triché, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.  
-Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous aimerions vous faire participer à un tournoi de Quidditch inter collège.  
-Qui affronterions-nous ?  
-Les élèves de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, l'Académie des Sorcières de Chicago, Sorcior  
-Sorcior ? répéta Harry, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !  
-C'est l'école de sorcellerie belge.  
-Pour moi, s'exclama Harry avec entrain, c'est d'accord ! Et pour les autres ?  
-D'accord aussi ! s'écrièrent Parvati, Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Ron.  
-Eh bien, affaire conclue ! répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Le tournoi durera une semaine et vous reviendrez à Poudlard le jour de noël. D'autre part, Mr Black, seriez-vous d'accord pour les accompagner avec Mrs Missélia ?  
-Bien entendu ! répliqua celui-ci.  
-Moi aussi ! renchérit Mrs Missélia.  
-Et, Neptuna, même si Albus est revenu, je ne veux surtout pas redevenir professeur, je vous laisse le soin d'enseigner la métamorphose dans ce collège ! Moi, j'aiderai Albus pour la direction de l'école, annonça Mc Gonagall.  
-Ça signifie que je peux rester ? demanda bêtement Mrs Missélia.  
-Oui, Neptuna, répondit Mc Gonagall en souriant, vous pouvez rester.  
-Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Pour changer de sujet, dit Sirius, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Dave Goujon, à cette heure-ci ?  
-Oui, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire complice, il est dans la salle des professeurs, sûrement en train de boire un café.  
-Merci beaucoup. Tu viens avec moi, Harry ?  
-Euhoui !  
Ils quittèrent donc les autres. Ron demanda s'il pouvait les accompagner. Sirius et Harry acquiescèrent. Hermione déclara qu'elle partait étudier.  
Étudier ?? répéta Ron, ça va pas la tête ?  
-J'ai un devoir d'arithmancie à rendre au professeur Vector pour après-demain.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques ouvrages sur l'arithmancie. Harry, Ron, Neptuna Missélia et Sirius partirent dans la direction de la salle des professeurs. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Dave se leva en voyant Sirius. Il l'étreignit comme un frère. Puis, il murmura :  
Sirius ! Ils ont enfin compris que tu étais innocent !  
-Oui, je suis libre.  
-Le ministère a eu tort ! grinça le professeur Rogue derrière eux, d'ailleurs, lorsque nous sommes partis rechercher ses anciens amis pour former un comité contre Vous-Savez-Qui, je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de m'assassiner !  
-Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Severus ! rétorqua Dave.  
Rogue sortit de la pièce en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis, Dave et Sirius se mirent à parler. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry commença à s'endormir. Il en avait marre d'écouter toutes ces palabres. Mrs Missélia, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, déclara :  
Siriusichou, il faudrait peut-être que les petits aillent se coucher.  
-Tu as raison, Neptuna. Tu veux bien les raccompagner ?   
-Bien entendu, mon Siriusichou !  
Ron pouffa. Harry aussi trouvait ce surnom complètement ridicule. Mrs Missélia les raccompagna donc jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Là, elle leur murmura :  
N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir  
Puis, elle partit en courant. La grosse dame regarda Harry et Ron d'un air méfiant. Puis, elle leur demanda :  
Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-_Rugilion_, répondit Harry (c'était le mot de passe).  
-Je vous ai posé une question ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Eh bien, ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Ron.  
-Hum grogna-t-elle d'un air mauvais.  
-_Rugilion_, répéta Harry.  
-Après tout, je m'en fiche que vous vous fassiez punir, dit la grosse dame.  
Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Là, il ne restait qu'Hermione, plongée dans un énorme grimoire. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était très tard. D'ailleurs, en s'approchant de son amie, il entendit quelques ronflements.  
Hermione, ricana Ron, c'est ça l'arithmancie ? Il suffit de dormir ? Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais y aller à la place d'aller aux cours de divination !  
-Je me suis endormie, répliqua Hermione, je n'y peux rien.  
-C'est vrai que l'arithmancie, ça paraît terriblement ennuyeuxmurmura Harry.  
-En quoi ça consiste ? questionna Ron, ça valait vraiment la peine que t'arrête la divination pour ça ?  
-Oui, ça valait vraiment la peine, rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Oui, d'accord, mais, en quoi ça consiste ? insista-t-il.  
Hermione ne voulut pas répondre alors Harry prit un dictionnaire et chercha la définition du mot. Il la trouva et éclata de rire.  
Tiens, dit-il à Ron en lui tendant le dictionnaire, lis !  
-_Méthode de divination par les nombres_ Ben, Hermione, il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas en la divination !  
-Là, c'est différent, c'est scientifique, c'est _mathématique_  
Ils se retinrent de rire et montèrent au dortoir. 


	11. La Prophétie du Cristal

Chapitre 11.  
La Prophétie du Cristal.  


  
Dans leur chambre, Seamus, Neville et Dean étaient concentrés sur un objet qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à voir. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha.   
Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Regarde ! s'exclama Seamus en lui tendant un bout de parchemin, on a trouvé ça dans une salle de classe désaffectée !   
Harry prit le morceau de parchemin. C'était une lettre. Il commença sa lecture.  
  
_Lily,  
  
L'âge ne signifie rien. Je sais que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, mais, j'ai presque réussi à vaincre l'immortalité. Je peux me donner l'âge que je veux, je suis merveilleux ! Que trouves-tu donc à ce voyou de James ? Regarde-moi, j'ai tout pour moi. Je suis beau, intelligent, puissant Pourquoi fais-tu semblant d'ignorer mes lettres ? Pourtant, je sais qu'elles te touchent, mes lettres, n'est-ce pas Je ne vis que pour toi, Lily. Je serai capable de tuer tous ceux qui te font du mal. Je tuerai aussi James et son enfant que tu portes en toi. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à entasser mes lettres dans une vieille salle de classe ? Tu veux m'oublier, et tu te dis qu'à Poudlard, personne n'ira voir ces lettres et qu'elles resteront là, ignorées de tous. Mais, Lily, je suis partout Et un jour, quelqu'un découvrira ces lettres et comprendra pourquoi James et son enfant seront morts. Oui, un jour, quelqu'un comprendra ma douleur. Et, si tu n'acceptes pas de partir avec moi, lorsque ce quelqu'un découvrira cette lettre, il te recherchera pour te punir d'avoir fait tant de mal à un homme, et, il te tuera Maintenant, tu peux avertir ton James que je vais le tuer. Qu'il fasse ses bagages pour l'enfer Et, il en sera de même pour ton enfant, car il ne faut pas que se réalise la Prophétie du Cristal  
N'oublie pas, Lily, je suis omniprésent  
  
T.E.J  
  
  
_Harry posa la lettre. Seamus, le voyant tout pâle, tenta de plaisanter :  
C'est un type qui a dû se prendre des sacrés râteaux, hein, Harry ! À mon avis, il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour l'impressionner, cette Lily J'aimerais bien la retrouver  
-Ne te fatigue pas, répondit Harry en retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces, c'était ma mère  
-Harry, excuse-moi, jeje, attends ! bredouilla-t-il.  
Harry partit en courant. Il ne savait pas où aller. De plus, il n'avait pas pris la précaution d'emmener sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Il voulut aller voir Dumbledore, mais, il n'osa pas, de peur de le déranger en plein sommeil. Il erra dans les couloirs. Soudain, il entendit un caquètement. Peeves ! pensa-t-il aussitôt en paniquant.  
Il courut se cacher dans une salle de classe toute proche. Il s'assit par terre pour reprendre ses esprits. Il leva la tête et son sang se glaça. Devant lui se tenait  
Professeur Dumbledore ! Je Excusez-moi ! balbutia-t-il.  
-Je t'attendais, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé grâce à des pierres de divination. C'est sûrement très dur pour toi. Je pense que tu as compris qui était ce T.E.J, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor, tenta Harry.  
-Oui, dit simplement Dumbledore.  
-Alors, comme ça, il était amoureux de ma mère ? C'est pour ça qu'il a tué mon père mais, qu'elle, il ne voulait pas la tuer  
-Oui, répéta Dumbledore.  
-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est que la Prophétie du Cristal ?  
-La première véritable prédiction du professeur Trelawney. La voici :  
  
_Lorsque le destructeur  
Sera  
À son apogée,  
Naîtra  
Le sauveur  
De l'humanité.  
Mais, il ressemblera  
Étrangement  
À son opposant.  
De son destin, il décidera.  
Serpentard ou Gryffondor il choisira,  
Loyauté ou puissance, il préfèrera.  
Le sauveur connaîtra souffrance et trahison  
Mais aussi gloire et raison.  
Il anéantira son ennemi  
À l'aide de réels amis.  
Lorsqu'il anéantira le symbole du mal  
Se réalisera ainsi la Prophétie du Cristal.  
_-Mais, dit Harry, cela ne m'explique pas ce que c'est que cette Prophétie !  
-Personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore, c'est simplement ce qui se passera lorsque Voldemort sera entièrement détruit.  
-Je croyais qu'il était indestructible ! fit remarquer Harry.  
-Il l'est presque, Harry. Mais, je connais son point faible : l'amour. Réfléchis, tu as lu cette lettre tout comme moi et tu vois qu'il a été bouleversé par ta mère. La voilà ton arme : l'amour que t'as porté ta mère. Tu verras, il ne pourra de toute façon jamais te tuer. Aie confiance en toi, Harry, aie confiance.  
-À votre avis, commença Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque Voldemort sera mort ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, Voldemort a toujours vécu, mais, sous d'autres formes, d'autres noms, d'autres apparences. En vérité, nous n'avons jamais connu de période de vie sans lui. Il s'est sans cesse réincarné.   
-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré sous d'autres formes ? questionna Harry.  
-Oui, dit Dumbledore en baissant la tête, c'était mon père. Il est mort quand j'avais ton âge.   
-Excusez-moi, murmura Harry, la tête basse.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y peux rien.  
-Alors, reprit Harry, tout ça n'est qu'une grande et tragique histoire de famille, hein ?   
-Oui, une bête histoire de famille. Maintenant, retourne à ton dortoir. Et, ajouta-t-il d'un air complice, j'ai vu dans mes pierres que Ron et toi aviez un rendez-vous avec Mrs Missélia.  
-Euh dit Harry en rougissant.  
-Je t'autorise à y aller, je sais ce qu'elle veut vous dire et, c'est très important.  
-Merci, répondit Harry, dites, vos pierres de divinations, on les trouve dans le commerce ?  
-Non, répondit Dumbledore en souriant, c'est une invention secrète, n'en parle à personne ! 0n pourrait l'utiliser pour des choses tropmaléfiques.  
-Ah murmura Harry, mais, au fait, où dormira Sirius ?  
-Avec Mrs Missélia, dans une chambre d'amis, près de ton dortoir. Bon, bonne nuit, Harry !  
-Bonne nuit, professeur.   
Chacun partit donc de son côté. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il savait lire l'heure grâce à la position de la lune, une méthode très utilisée par les sorciers. Il constata qu'il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous. Il partit donc en direction du passage secret où il devait retrouver Mrs Missélia et Ron. Il s'était mis d'accord avec ce dernier pour que chacun y aille de son côté, par des chemins différents, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Arrivé devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, il tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique en murmurant : _Dissendium _!   
La statue pivota pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma l'entrée du passage juste après. Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur sa main et dit : _Parvus Ignis_.  
Des flammes apparurent dans ses mains. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune brûlure mais plutôt un agréable chatouillis. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du passage et vit que quelqu'un s'y cachait. Il étouffa un cri puis se ressaisit en reconnaissant le professeur Lupin.  
Professeur ! s'exclama Harry, comment allez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Bonjour, Harry, dit le professeur Lupin avec un petit sourire, je vais bien, merci. Et, pour votre deuxième question, Neptuna Missélia m'a demandé de venir. D'ailleurs, j'ai peur que nous soyons un peu à l'étroit.  
-Comment ça ?   
-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y aura Sirius, Neptuna, Ron, Dave, vous et moi.  
-C'est une grande réunion ! ironisa Harry, et, que faisons-nous ici ?  
-Neptuna veut nous parler de quelque chose qu'elle a découvert, je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais, Harry, vous me paraissez perturbé, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Rien, mentit Harry.  
-Harry, vous pouvez me parler franchement ! Je ne répèterai rien à personne, je ne me moquerai pas de vous. En plus, ça fait toujours du bien de parler, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Vous avez sûrement raison, répondit Harry.  
Il expliqua sa situation à Lupin. Il lui parla de cette histoire d'héritier, de Cho, de la Prophétie du Cristal, de la lettre de Voldemort  
En effet, constata le professeur, vous avez vos raisons de ne pas vous sentir au meilleur de votre forme. Mais, il ne faut surtout pas - pour le moment - que vous cherchiez à vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Mais, une chose me tracasse : pourquoi a-t-il relâché Cho ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas  
-Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, répondit Harry, c'est vrai que c'est étrange  
-Harry, je crois qu'il faut que vous vous méfiiez de Cho. Les ennemis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit  
-Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait  
-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne peux pas la juger. Mais tout porte à croire qu'elle ne vous veut pas seulement du bien. Comme le dit la Prophétie du Cristal, il ne faut pas que vous fassiez confiance à qui que ce soit.  
-J'en ai marre ! ! ! ! explosa Harry.  
Il se mit à sangloter. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il en avait franchement assez. Il voulait être comme les autres, ne pas avoir à s'occuper de choses comme ça, avoir des parents, ne pas devoir se méfier de tout le monde ne pas frôler la mort à chaque instant de sa vie, ne pas se sentir chanceux d'avoir vécu jusqu'à 15 ans  
Lupin s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule.  
Je vous comprends, dit-il, c'est dur d'être différent.  
-Oui, sanglota Harry.  
-Moi aussi je l'ai été. Si vous saviez comme c'est dur d'être un loup-garou. Mais, Harry, si vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, c'est parce que vous êtes MIEUX que les autres. Et, vous le savez.  
-Mais, je ne veux pas l'être ! s'écria Harry.  
Le professeur Lupin se tut et le jeune sorcier regretta se s'être laissé emporter. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua Harry et le professeur – qu'il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir là – puis il s'assit et attendit avec eux. Il rompit tout à coup le silence :  
Professeur, avez-vous trouvé un nouvel emploi ?  
-Oui, je suis professeur à Beauxbâtons. J'ai d'abord été à Durmstrang, mais, je suis parti dès que Karkaroff a disparu.  
-Et, ça se passe bien à Beauxbâtons ?  
-Oui, ça va. De plus, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle directrice  
Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, Mrs Missélia et Sirius arrivèrent et saluèrent tout le monde. Ensuite, Dave entra et la réunion commença.


	12. La réunion

Chapitre 12.  
La réunion.  


  
Mrs Missélia commença par prendre la parole. Elle s'adressa à tout le monde :  
Voilà, dit-elle, j'ai découvert la suite de la Prophétie du Cristal. Je ne peux vous la retranscrire littéralement car elle a été par un péruvien et que je ne maîtrise pas bien cette langue. En gros, elle dit qu'il y a deux élus  
-Ridicule ! s'exclama Dave.  
-Impossible ! assura le professeur Lupin.  
-L'élu est Harry et il ne peut pas y en avoir d'autres ! dit Ron.  
-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi. Mais, l'autre élu est en fait _une_ élue, une jeune fille  
-Et, qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
-Je ne peux pas encore le dire avec certitude, répondit Mrs Missélia, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais vécu très longtemps avec ses parents qui sont pourtant en vie. Je sais aussi que son père a purgé une peine de prison, accusé d'un crime dont il était innocent. Enfin, ses deux parents étaient de grands amis des parents de l'élu masculin.  
-Siria Black ! s'exclama Harry, j'en suis sûr, c'est elle !  
-C'est ce que j'ai aussi pensé, Harry, répliqua tranquillement Mrs Missélia, mais, ça reste à prouver Tes parents avaient tellement d'amis Il y a eu tellement d'enfants séparés de leurs parents sans être orphelins Et, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas, il y a eu tant d'innocents à Azkaban  
Cette dernière phrase fut suivie d'un long silence. En effet, il y avait sûrement beaucoup d'innocents à Azkaban, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes détruits par la souffrance, beaucoup de sorciers rendus fous par les détraqueurs  
Harry avait envie de pleurer, mais, il retint ses larmes. Puis, il rompit le silence d'une voix mal assurée :  
Expliquez-moi, Mrs Missélia, ce que dit la suite  
-La suite dit que les élus devront bientôt vivre de terribles aventures à Poudlard. Mais, chaque élu devra être accompagné d'un ami. Mais, quelqu'un de fidèle pour qui il serait capable de donner sa vie.   
Harry regarda Ron. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il était venu faire ici.  
Malheureusement pour Siria – si elle est bien l'élue – elle n'a aucune amie. Harry, lui, a Ronald Weasley. Nous avons donc décidé d'inscrire Siria à Poudlard, pour qu'elle se fasse des amies.  
-Et, pourquoi sommes-nous là, Sirius, Dave et moi ? demanda le professeur Lupin.  
-Eh bien, Sirius est mon fiancé et le père de Siria, c'est donc normal qu'il assiste à la réunion. Mais, Dave et vous êtes là pour une tout autre raison : vous devez, (si vous acceptez, bien entendu), faire des recherches, en tant qu'anciens amis de Lily et James, pour voir si personnes d'autre que Siria ne peut être l'élue féminine. Pour cela, vous disposez d'encore un indice : l'élue sera une Gryffondor.  
-Moi, j'accepte ! déclara Lupin avec enthousiasme.  
-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Dave.  
-Super ! dit Neptuna Missélia, donc, vous ferez équipe. La réunion est terminée. Bonne chance, messieurs.  
-Merci Neptuna ! s'écrièrent Dave et Lupin en chur, avant de s'en aller.  
-Au revoir, professeur ! s'exclama Ron en partant, lui aussi.  
-Professeur, j'ai une question à vous poser, murmura tout à coup Harry.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Comment savez-vous que mon véritable ami est Ron ? Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Hermione ?  
-Hermione est une fille, Harry. La suite de la Prophétie explique bien qu'il faut que ton ami soit un garçon et, celle de Siria, une fille.  
-Mais, je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre des aventures sans Hermione !  
-Écoute, Harry. Elle viendra sûrement avec vous. Je suis sûre que c'est avec elle que Siria se liera d'amitié.  
-Vous avez sûrement raison murmura Harry.  
-Bien entendu que j'ai raison ! ironisa Mrs Missélia, comme toujours ! Et, une dernière chose concernant ton doute : j'ai entendu dire que, chaque fois que tu t'étais disputé avec Ron, tu l'avais beaucoup regretté, plus que si tu t'étais disputé avec Hermione.  
-Oui, avoua Harry.  
-Bien  
-Encore une question ! dit Harry.  
-Oui ?  
-Elle ressemble à quoi, Siria ?  
-Tu verras quand elle viendra à Poudlard.  
-Quand ?  
-Le jour de Halloween. Allez, Harry, deux semaines à attendre, ce n'est pas long tout de même. Tu auras d'autres choses pour t'occuper en attendant.  
-Quoi par exemple ?  
-Je ne sais pas, moi Le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, tiens !   
-C'est le jour du banquet d'HAlloween, fit remarquer Harry.  
-Quelle importance ? En attendant, tu iras en cours. Et, ça va être à nouveau très dur de supporter celui de Rogue.  
-Comment ça ? Il a été très gentil avec moi, cette année !  
-Oui, mais, il s'est rendu compte du fait que j'étais avec Sirius ! Et, ça n'a pas l'air de trop lui plaire  
-Oh non ! gémit Harry.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Mrs Missélia avec douceur.  
-Facile à dire ! grogna Harry.  
-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Allez, bonne nuit, Harry !  
-Bonne nuit !   
Harry s'en alla, heureux de tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de cette réunion. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir, il vit la lettre de Jedusor, par terre. Cette découverte lui noua la gorge. Il eut soudain très envie de pleurer.  
Lorsqu'il se coucha, Seamus l'interpella :  
Harry, c'est toi ?  
-  
-Harry, je suis désolé pour ce soir. Je m'en veux.  
-  
-Harry, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie !  
-  
Seamus n'insista pas et Harry tenta de s'endormir. Plus que deux semaines, songea-t-il, deux semaines et je la verrai enfin. Et, il s'endormit.  
Cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas de cauchemars pour une fois, mais d'agréables rêves dans lesquels il voyait enfin Siria Black. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs, ses dents aussi blanches et son sourire aussi envoûtant que celui de Mrs Missélia. Elle possédait aussi toute la fougue de son père, toute cette joie de vivre presque palpable. C'était le genre de fille qui attirait tous les regards dans les rues. Elle paraissait constamment entourée d'une lumière divine, constata Harry. Mais, il y avait surtout une chose étonnante dans la jeune fille : ses yeux. En effet, ils étaient violets, comme ceux de Luna. La magnifique jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :  
Bonjour, Harry. J'ai eu du mal à te par le rêve. C'est très difficile, mais c'est un art dans lequel je me suis spécialisée depuis que je suis toute petite, pour communiquer avec mes parents. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Plus qu'une semaine Une toute petite semaine et les élus seront enfin réunis. Car, même si ma mère doute, moi, je sais que je suis l'élue. Tu verras, Harry, nous accomplirons de grandes choses ensembles  
-J'en suis persuadé, répondit Harry très sincèrement.  
-C'est bien. Mais, je dois m'en aller, au revoir, Harry, et, porte-toi bien jusqu'à ce que l'on se rencontre  
-Au revoir, Siria ! s'écria Harry en la voyant s'éloigner.  
Et, la jeune fille disparut. Harry, lui, se réveilla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, il avait envie d'aller se promener dans les couloirs du collège. Il obéit donc à son instinct. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit. Il se retrouva dans un couloir glacial. Il marcha, suivant toujours son intuition. Et, c'est ainsi qu'il se heurta soudainement à


	13. La transe de Cho

Chapitre 13.  
La transe de Cho.  


  
Cho ! souffla-t-il.  
La jeune fille paraissait pâle et fatiguée. Soudain, elle s'agita violemment comme si elle luttait contre une force invisible. Elle semblait beaucoup souffrir, mais, Harry ne savait que faire. Elle s'approcha de lui en rampant et elle tourna ses grands yeux, remplis de larmes et de souffrance, vers lui :  
Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, faisattention Harry (Chaque mot semblait lui demander d'énormes efforts).  
-Que se passe-t-il, Cho ? interrogea Harry d'une voix inquiète.  
-Ne  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ne répéta-t-elle.  
Soudain, elle se redressa et reprit des couleurs. Elle regarda Harry et lui demanda :  
Pourquoi me regardes-tu bizarrement, Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?  
-Cho, que se passe-t-il ? Tu étais mourante, il y a un instant !  
-Harry, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, je t'assure que je vais très bien ! C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, tu es tout pâle Tu devrais  
Mais Cho n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, tout à coup, toutes ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner à nouveau. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et murmura, d'une voix plus faible que jamais :  
tu ne dois plus que je te  
-Pourquoi ?  
-...Ne pose... Pas de questions... Et... Si tu... M'aimes... Obéis... Moi.  
Tout à coup, elle fut à nouveau en pleine forme et regarda Harry comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mit à parler du match de quidditch qui s'était déroulé le jour même. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle redevint aussi faible qu'avant. Harry, lui, eut alors une réaction stupide : il s'enfuit en courant.  
Se rendant tout à coup compte que sa façon d'agir n'était pas des plus intelligentes, il courut vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. C'était, après tout, la meilleure solution. Pour aller voir le directeur de Poudlard, Harry dut repasser devant Cho. Elle tendit un bras vers lui et le supplia de l'emmener avec lui. Il accepta et l'amena avec lui en la portant. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille était tout de même plus petite que lui. Il arriva donc devant le bureau de son arrière grand père avec Cho qui était toujours dans ses bras (oh, miracle !), après avoir donné le mot de passe (Chocoballe) à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. Il frappa donc à la porte et attendit la réponse. Dumbledore apparut en chemise de nuit, avec un bonnet orné d'un pompon, sur son chef. Il avait natté sa longue barbe et ses cheveux, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent. La scène aurait pu paraître comique si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave. Le directeur demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Cho, qui avait repris connaissance, se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber dans les escaliers. Harry roula jusqu'en bas, sa tête frappa les marches en bois. Ses lunettes se brisèrent. Et, arrivé sur le palier, juste avant de perdre connaissance, il sentit un goût qu'il n'aimait pas, dans sa bouche : celui du sang. Ensuite, il vit Cho s'enfuir à toutes jambes et tout devint noir.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dumbledore était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet. Il était en piteux état. Sa barbe avait été roussie par endroits et des touffes de cheveux lui avaient été arrachées. Ses lunettes brisées et désormais inutiles pendant lamentablement sur son nez. Il s'était même ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Malgré tout, c'était pour Harry qu'il s'inquiétait.  
Harry, murmura-t-il, ça va ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?  
-Non, mentit Harry.  
-Quelle furie cette gamine ! pesta Dumbledore, elle a tenté de mettre feu à ma barbe, ensuite, elle m'a tiré les cheveux et, pour finir, elle m'a tant frappé que j'ai saigné du nez et que je me suis ouvert l'arcade sourcilière ! C'est inadmissible !  
-Je suis d'accord, dit Harry.  
-C'était bien la petite Chang pourtant, non ?  
-Si.  
-Je ne la comprends pas ! elle a toujours été une jeune fille douce et réservée. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire du mal à un élève !  
-Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry, vous savez ce que je ressentais pour elle  
-Oui, Harry. Il vaut mieux t'en méfier, maintenant, je pense que tu l'as compris.   
-Oui, dit simplement Harry.  
Il tenta de se relever, mais, il fut immédiatement pris de nausées. Il tourna de l'il et Dumbledore mit la main en dessous de sa tête pour l'aider à se recoucher en douceur.  
Ne bouge surtout pas ! s'exclama Dumbledore, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang car ta blessure est profonde. J'ai appelé Mme Pomfresh par télépathie et elle devrait bientôt arriver.  
-Par télépathie ! murmura Harry, impressionné.  
-Oui, je ne voulais pas partir la chercher et prendre le risque de te laisser seul. J'ai aussi appelé Mr Flitwick, qui est responsable des Serdaigle. Je veux lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cho. Il la connaissait très bien, et, il continue à parler avec elle, mais si elle est désormais à Serpentard  
-Oui, acquiesça Harry, c'est une bonne idée. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme blessure, exactement ?  
-Tu t'es ouvert le crâne, Harry. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention à ne pas trop bouger.  
-Ah Mais, est-il possible qu'elle est fait ça pour que je ne rencontre pas Siria ? Je veux dire, aurait-elle été_jalouse_ ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'aurait pas agi de cette manière. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'elle est au courant, pour la seconde élue.  
-C'est vrai, admit Harry, je n'y avais pas pensé.  
Il tenta encore une fois de se lever, mais, aussitôt, il se remit à tourner de l'il et être pris d'atroces nausées. Il jugea plus sage de rester immobile. Ensuite, Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant. Elle venait juste de recevoir l'appel télépathique de Dumbledore car, avant, elle dormait. Elle fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle allongea Harry. Ensuite, elle l'emmena en courant à l'infirmerie, suivie de près par le directeur du collège. Là, elle banda le crâne d'Harry. Ensuite, il se déshabilla derrière un paravent, puis, il se mit au lit. Il avala du pour ressouder ses os et une potion pour dormir sans rêves.  
Il plongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Dumbledore attendit que le jeune garçon ronfle pour s'adresser à Mme Pomfresh :  
Pompom, dit-il d'un air grave, je suis très inquiet pour Harry. J'ai peur. Voyez vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un tente quelque chose contre lui, cette année. Je suppose que vous connaissez la suite de la Prophétie du Cristal, Pompom ?  
-Oui, vous m'en avez parlé, pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, j'ai peur qu'il ne survive pas assez longtemps pour rencontrer l'élue de la gente féminine.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Des dizaines de Mangemort ont tenté de s'introduire clandestinement à Poudlard. Beaucoup de mages noirs ont tenté de pénétrer dans les rêves d'Harry. Et, tous les élèves de Serpentard ont déjà erré au moins dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver Harry et de lui faire du mal.  
-Mais, avec vous à ses côtés, Albus, il ne craint rien, répondit l'infirmière d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.  
-Hélas, si, Pompom. Je me fais vieux. Mes pouvoirs ont diminué.  
Dumbledore regarda Mme Pomfresh de ses grands yeux noirs. Puis, il déclara qu'il devait s'en aller. Elle lui donna une potion nommée pour faire repousser ses cheveux et sa barbe. Elle lui recousu l'arcade sourcilière et il s'en alla après l'avoir maintes fois remerciée. Elle partit se recoucher dans sa chambre qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir réparé les lunettes d'Harry d'un coup de baguette magique.


	14. Les cours

Chapitre 14.  
Les cours.  


  
Harry se réveilla au petit matin, de bonne heure. Il se rendit compte que ses médicaments étaient très efficaces et qu'il était guéri. Il ne souffrait plus, mais paraissait tout de même en piteux état. Il se regarda dans un miroir et ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec un voyou : il était maigre, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait une cicatrice au front et des blessures un peu partout sur le corps. Il essaya fébrilement de se recoiffer. Son reflet se mit à rire et lui dit :  
Pourquoi persistes-tu ? Tu sais bien que c'est inutile d'essayer de te recoiffer !  
-Oh toi, tais-toi ! le rabroua Harry.  
Il décida donc de s'en aller pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Il trouva un bout de parchemin dans sa robe de sorcier, il prit une plume sur le bureau de Mme Pomfresh et il écrivit :  
  
_Mme Pomfresh, merci pour tout, je suis guéri, je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor.  
Au revoir,  
Harry.  
  
_Une fois sa courte lettre terminée, il s'habilla et quitta l'infirmerie. Il avait bien dormi, malgré la douleur. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la tour de Gryffondor, il décida de préparer son sac pour sa journée de cours : _Potions et philtres magiques_ par Julienus Intoxalimantère, _Apprendre à développer son troisième _ par Edma Loftalmo, _Sorts et enchantements puissants_ par Vulcana Sormagik, _Les secrets de l'astronomie_ par Dana Fopalrépété, _La passionnante histoire de la magie_ par Poséida Drauldegou, _Métamorphose et transformations humaines_ par Mina Jaichanger, _Nos amis les créatures magiques_ par Lucia Mouafol et _Apprendre à se protéger des Forces Obscures _par Johanna Lumélalumyaire.  
Ensuite, il prit un livre sur le quidditch et attendit ses amis. Mais, une question lui vint à l'esprit : à quoi devaient servir les gallions magiques de Sirius ? Le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard approchait et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire avec, là-bas. Il décida donc d'aller voir Sirius dans sa chambre. Il la trouva sans mal. Il frappa timidement à la porte et attendit la réponse. Son parrain, d'une voix endormie, lui dit d'entrer. Harry s'exécuta.  
Bonjour, Harry ! l'accueillit Mrs Missélia.  
-Bonjour, Mrs Missélia.  
-Ah ! C'est toi, Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, ça va mieux ? J'ai appris par Dumbledore que tu t'étais fait agresser, cette nuit. Bon, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
-Tu te souviens de tes gallions magiques, Sirius ?  
-Oui.  
-À quoi servent-ils ?  
-Ah Eh bien, quand tu iras à Pré-Au-Lard, le week-end prochain, va à l'est du village. Tu verras une maison d'aspect ancien mais soigné, avec des rideaux rouges et blancs aux fenêtres et une porte en bois sculpté. Il faudra que tu frappes à la porte et que tu demandes à voir un homme du nom de Merlinus. Dégage bien ton front pour qu'il voie ta cicatrice. Et, voilà !  
-C'est aussi simple que ça ?  
-Oui, ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à donner tes gallions.  
-Merci Sirius, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés, ajouta-t-il pour son parrain et Mrs Missélia.  
Il quitta la pièce et retourna à son dortoir. Arrivé là, il décida de s'occuper de Luna. Il entreprit de peigner sa crinière. Il se sentait un peu ridicule car il avait l'impression de jouer à la poupée. C'est alors qu'Harry l'entendit parler pour la première fois : Harry, dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse, si tu as honte de me coiffer, songe que je peux peut-être le faire moi-même  
-Quoi ? dit Harry, éberlué.  
-Oui, répondit Luna, je parle, je lis dans tes pensées et je peux me coiffer grâce à un simple tour de magie.  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?  
-Tu n'étais pas prêt à m'entendre.  
Harry acquiesça. Il parla un peu avec Luna, de tout et de rien. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.  
Harry ! s'exclama Ron, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré au dortoir, cette nuit ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait prendre lors d'une de tes escapades nocturnes ! ajouta Hermione sur un ton chargé de reproches.   
Harry décida de tout leur raconter. Il se rendit alors compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas expliqué l'étrange comportement de Cho à Dumbledore. Il se dit qu'il le ferait après le petit-déjeuner. Il descendit avec ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, Cho attrapa Harry par le bras. Il la suivit.  
Espèce de traîtresse ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'ils furent un peu à l'écart, je te déteste ! J'aurais pu mourir ! Dumbledore aussi, il est fragile, figure-toi ! Il devient vieux !  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit placidement Cho.  
-Menteuse ! explosa Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu as été vraiment horrible, Cho, tu as vraiment ta place chez les Serpentard ! Je te hais, Cho, je te hais !  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ! dit sincèrement Cho.  
-Très bien, je vais te raconter une histoire : Il était une fois un garçon qui aimait passionnément une fille. Mais, soudain, elle commença à se comporter de manière très étrange et elle fut envoyée chez Serpentard. Il en fut très peiné. Une nuit qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il trouva sa bien-aimée très faible. Ne sachant que faire, il la conduisit à Dumbledore. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, la jeune fille sauta de ses bras et essaya de le tuer en le poussant du haut des escaliers. Ensuite, elle fit du mal à Dumbledore et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ca ne te rappelle rien ?  
-Non, répondit Cho, en tout cas, cette nuit, j'ai dormi.  
-En es-tu sûre ? demanda Harry.  
Cho se mit à pleurer.  
Je ne sais plus, Harry ! avoua-t-elle, j'en ai marre ! Je ne suis plus moi-même ces derniers temps !  
Harry s'en alla, continuant à croire qu'elle faisait du cinéma. Puis il se posa une question : et si Cho avait été victime du sortilège de l'imperium ? Il se dit qu'il demanderait aussi l'avis de Dumbledore sur ce point. Il retourna donc dans la grande salle. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans problème, et, Malefoy n'arriva même pas à énerver Harry, Ron ou Hermione. À la fin du repas, Harry s'adressa à ses amis :  
Je dois aller parler à Dumbledore, je vous rejoins après.  
-Harry commença Hermione.  
-C'est important ! trancha-t-il.  
Il se dirigea donc vers la table des professeurs. Il se retrouva devant Dumbledore qui lui sourit.  
Alors, Harry, tu vas mieux ?  
-Oui, oui, ça va. Et vous ?  
-Moi aussi. Les potions de Mme Pomfresh sont extrêmement efficaces ! Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?  
-Oui. Je ne vous ai pas raconté tout avec Cho, hier soir.  
-Je t'écoute, Harry.  
-Voilà en vérité  
Harry ne continua pas sa phrase : comment avouer à Dumbledore qu'il était en train de se promener dans les couloirs ? Comment expliquer sa soudaine intuition ? Dumbledore perçut le trouble qui habitait Harry. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre de son sourire bienveillant. Le jeune sorcier continua donc son récit :  
J'ai eu une soudaine intuition, une sorte de pulsion qui me disait d'aller me promener dans les couloirs. J'ai obéi à cette pensée. Tout à coup, j'ai vu Cho, par terre, très faible, qui paraissait désespérée par quelque chose. Puis tout à coup, elle est redevenue en pleine forme et elle ne se souvenait plus de son état précédent. Je l'ai donc portée jusqu'à votre bureau, lorsqu'elle était faible Et, vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. Je pense qu'elle a été victime du sortilège de l'imperium. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
-C'est possible. C'est même très probable. Mais, par qui ? Ce que nous pourrions faire, c'est aller dans le monde des moldus, ce soir, après tes cours, et, nous irons sur un Internet pour pirater le site du ministère de la magie et voir ainsi le registre des sorts impardonnables.  
-Le quoi ?  
-Un registre du ministère où l'on voit tous les sortilèges impardonnables qui ont été jetés, par qui et à qui. Mais, les gens ont trop peur de Voldemort pour l'arrêter. Ils ont fait un site Internet pour le président moldu. Mais, il est très bien protégé.  
-Et vous savez pirater un site Internet ?  
-Comme tu le sais, les moldus me passionnentJ'apprends donc tout ce que je peux et, ça se révèle souvent utile Maintenant, va en cours. Ils ont déjà commencé depuis un quart d'heure !  
Harry acquiesça et se dirigea donc vers les cachots de Poudlard pour assister à son cours de potions. Il frappa à la porte. À l'intérieur, une voix lui dit d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et Rogue eut un petit sourire en le reconnaissant :  
  
-Bonjour, professeur, excusez-moi, Dumbledore voulait me voir et  
-Taisez-vous, Potter : vous dérangez vos camarades. Bon, puisque vous êtes en retard, vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire : dix rouleaux de parchemins pour demain sur le Polynectar.  
-Mais, professeur ! explosa Harry, je vous ai dit que j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore !  
-Taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue, Mr Potter.  
Harry fou de rage se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Il lança violemment son sac par terre. Il sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour : La _Posturavocus_ qui servait à prendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry décida de prendre celle de Mme Trelawney. À quelques places de lui, Malefoy buvait sa potion, après avoir murmuré : Harry Potter. Ron, quant à lui, voulait avoir la même voix que Parvati Patil. Harry prépara donc sa potion. Tout à coup, il vit Malefoy ouvrir la bouche et crier (avec la voix d'Harry) : Eh, Rogue, espèce d'ordure ! Va te laver les cheveux !  
Rogue fit volte-face et regarda Harry.  
siffla-t-il d'une voix qui ne présageais rien de bon, vous savez que ça peut coûter cher d'insulter un professeur  
-Ce n'est pas moi, professeur ! protesta Harry, c'est Malefoy qui  
-Vous viendrez avec moi à la fin de l'heure chez le directeur, trancha-t-il.  
Harry se dit qu'après tout, Dumbledore avait les pierres de divination pour voir qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il avala donc sa potion en murmurant :  
Sybille Trelawney  
Il sentit aussitôt ses cordes vocales bouger. Ce tremblement terminé, il dit à Ron :  
Oh, Miss Patil ! Je suis terriblement inquiète ! Je vois un terrible malheur  
-Oh ! Professeur, expliquez-moi, professeur ! répondit Ron.  
-Arrrrrrrêtez ce jeu futile les garrrrrrrrrçons ! intervint Hermione.  
-Oh, Viktor Krum ! plaisanta Ron, je peux avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? Pour Parvati : P-A-R-V-A-T-I !  
Hermione se mit à rire. Soudain, la cloche retentit : le cours était terminé. Rogue retint Harry par le bras et l'emmena avec lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Là, il expliqua la situation au directeur. Dumbledore alla chercher sa pensine, et transféra les souvenirs d'Harry dedans. C'est ainsi qu'il vit Malefoy insulter Rogue. Ce dernier tremblait de rage. Il se trouvait confronté à un choix très difficile : soit renvoyer de l'école son chouchou, soit faire preuve de favoritisme.  
Retourne en cours, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
-Oui, professeur, au revoir.  
-Au revoir.  
Harry se dirigea donc vers la tour nord où avaient lieu les cours de Mme Trelawney. Il frappa à la trappe, Mme Trelawney lui ouvrit, l'air furieux :  
Mon chéri, vous perturbez les ondes de cette pièce en entrant comme ça, après le début du cours ! Enfin bon Venez. Nous étudions aujourd'hui les visions.  
Harry hocha la tête, si bas que Mme Trelawney ne put pas voir son visage qui, à ce moment-là, ressemblait en tout point au visage de quelqu'un qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il entra dans la pièce. Tous les élèves étaient allongés sur leur table, les yeux clos, comme s'ils réfléchissaient. Harry, sous les ordres de Mme Trelawney, ouvrit son livre à la page 52 et suivit les instructions pour laisser venir les prémonitions. Il s'allongea. Dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, Tom Elvis Jedusor apparut devant lui.  
Salut, PotterPratique ce cours de prémonitionsJe suis ici pour te prévenir que tu vas bientôt mourir ! Tiens, un petit avant-goût : _Endoloris !_  
Harry se sentit envahi par une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait mal, mal Sa cicatrice semblait enflammée.  
Harry ! Harry ! Harry, par pitié, calme-toi ! Harry, ça va ?  
Harry ne pouvait pas répondre à cette voix si lointaine qu'il entendait. Il était toujours dans sa prémonition. Là, furieux de le voir encore ici, Tom Elvis Jedusor devint Voldemort. Il lui jeta le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra et


	15. Là haut

Chapitre 15.  
Là-haut.  


  
Harry se retrouva soudain dans un immense jardin. La lumière filtrait à travers des arbres géants. Il était allongé sur un tapis de mousse. Autour de lui poussaient des fleurs colorées au parfum envoûtant. Des beaux papillons venaient voleter devant ses yeux. Il entendait une rivière couler et des oiseaux chanter... Harry leva les yeux : une femme rousse aux yeux verts lui caressait les cheveux. Il tenta de dire quelque chose.  
Chut, Harry, chut, mon tout-petit  
-Ma_Maman_ ?  
-Ne te fatigue pas trop, Harry, sinon, tu ne pourras plus retourner en bas.  
-Tant pis, maman Je veux rester avec toi  
-Non, mon chéri. Tu as encore bien des missions à accomplir.  
-J'en ai marre, maman, du monde d'en bas Je me fais tout le temps attaquer, Voldemort est si horrible, maman, si tu savais  
-Chut, Harry, chut  
-Où est Papa ?  
-Il arrive, mon chéri, il arrive. Tu es encore dans la banlieue du paradis, la salle d'attente. Il faut un certain temps pour venir du paradis jusqu'ici. Par chance, moi, je me promenais pas loin de la frontière. Ton père va venir te voir.  
-Maman Je ne veux pas m'en aller, je veux rester ici Je suis bien Je n'ai plus mal Je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus peur  
-Et tes amis, Harry ? Ils ont besoin de toi ! Ron, Hermione, Cho  
-Comment les connais-tu ?  
-Je te vois d'ici, je veille sur toi, Harry.  
-Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !  
Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec son père. Il se jeta dans ses bras. C'était si agréable de se retrouver avec ses deux parents, comme ça ! Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu le leur dire, il se retrouva dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard : on avait réussi à le réanimer.  
Harry ! s'écria Hermione, oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !  
-Oui, renchérit Ron, tu as bien faillit y rester !  
Harry les regarda tour à tour. Ils avaient les yeux rouges. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de revoir ses parents. Il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Il expliqua à ses amis ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, un peu gênés. Ron décida de lui raconter ce que lui, il avait vu :  
Tu étais calme, allongé comme tout le monde, et, tout à coup, tu as commencé à crier. Nous nous sommes tous immédiatement tournés vers toi. Tu as eu des spasmes, c'était horrible ! Tu as roulé à terre, tu convulsaisEt puis, une lumière verte aveuglante est sortie de ta cicatrice. Nous avons vu une sorte de fantôme de toi sortir de ton corps. Vous étiez reliés par une sorte de cordon. Ensuite, Trelawney a appelé Dumbledore et nous t'avons conduit à l'infirmerie. Là, Mme Pomfresh a tout fait pour te réanimer et, elle y est parvenue !  
Harry sourit tristement. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux ici, avec tous ses amis, qu'au Paradis.  
Hermione avait été appelée pendant son cours d'Arithmancie pour venir avec Ron aider à réanimer Harry.  
Allez, hop ! Sortez de la chambre, Harry a besoin de repos !  
C'était Mme Pomfresh. À contrecur, donc, Hermione et Ron s'en allèrent.  
Alors, Harry, ça va mieux ?  
-Moui  
-Tant mieux, prends quand même un peu de chocolat.  
-D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant le Chocogrenouille qu'elle lui tendait.  
-Très bien. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce soir.  
-Non ! s'exclama Harry, je ne peux pas ! De toute façon, ça va bien mieux ! Je veux aller en cours.  
-D'accord, répondit Mme Pomfresh, un peu surprise, je vais appeler Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il en pense.  
Elle appela donc le directeur qui accourut aussitôt.  
Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Tu pourrais transférer tes affaires ici et y dormir toutes les nuits, plutôt que dans ton dortoir, tu en as tellement l'habitude !  
-Oh non ! s'écria Harry.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. Bon, tu es sûr de vouloir retourner en cours ?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien, va donc rejoindre tes camarades, la récréation est presque terminée. Tu as eu presque trois quart d'heure de repos, je pense que ça te suffit, vu comme tu es robuste.  
Il adressa un petit sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit et un clin d'il à Mme Pomfresh qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et, il s'en alla.  
Ah ! Quel homme ce Dumbledore ! gazouilla Mme Pomfresh.  
Harry se mit à rire. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Mr Flitwick. Il frappa à la porte. Le professeur lui dit d'entrer et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Tiens, bonjour Harry ! Ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, oui, répondit Harry qui commençait à être agacé par cette question.  
-Parfait. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège . Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry hocha la tête. Tout à coup, on entendit un bruit à mi-chemin entre celui d'une cavalcade et celui d'un tremblement de terre : les élèves arrivaient. Mr Flitwick leur ouvrit. Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry.  
Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège qui consiste à enterrer un secret au fond d'un être et que personne ne puisse le découvrir avant que cet être, surnommé le Gardien du Secret, ne se décide à le révéler. Bien entendu, il ne peut pas le révéler avec le véritaserum. Ce sortilège a été très utilisé par les pirates qui cachaient leur trésor et gardaient ainsi jalousement le secret de son emplacement. Plus le secret est important, plus jeter ce sortilège est difficile. Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par deux, choisir un secret et le transmettre ainsi à votre camarade en disant, baguette magique à la main : _Fidelitas !_  
Harry réfléchit au secret qu'il pourrait transmettre à Ron. Il décida de lui dire que sa plume était sur son bureau. C'est ce qu'il fit. Ron fut alors illuminé par une grande lumière bleue, et, il décolla même un petit peu du sol. Tout le monde l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. Bientôt, tous les élèves eurent subi le sortilège. Ron avait confié à Harry que son dernier devoir se trouvait sur le bureau de Flitwick (c'était vrai). Mr Flitwick avait demandé de transmettre l'emplacement d'un objet, pour que tout le monde puisse bien comprendre l'effet du sortilège. Il appela Harry et Ron à l'estrade. Harry demanda alors aux autres d'essayer de trouver sa plume. Ils passèrent la classe au peigne fin, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ensuite, Ron révéla le secret, comme le professeur lui avait demandé. Là, les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor virent apparaître la plume sur le bureau d'Harry. Le sortilège marcha plus ou moins bien selon les personnes, mais, dans l'ensemble, ça se passa plutôt bien. Gryffondor gagna ainsi un bon nombre de points pour la coupe des 4 maisons. Ensuite, ils partirent en cours d'histoire de la magie auxquels ils étaient toujours très heureux de se rendre depuis que Binns avait été remplacé par la charmante Mrs Magnolia. Elle savait rendre ses cours très vivants et, avec elle, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Le cours porta sur Molfaga, une vélane rebelle qui avait refusé sa beauté et ainsi été considérée comme une pestiférée. Hermione écouta le cours avec une grande attention (comme toujours), les yeux pleins d'étoiles en imaginant qu'elle était cette Vélane. Ce comportement lui valut d'ailleurs bien des moqueries de la part de Ron et Harry. Et, enfin, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione mangea ses cuisses de poulet vitesse grand V et déclara qu'elle devait aller consulter des ouvrages à la bibliothèque.  
La routine, quoi ! rétorqua Ron, la bouche pleine.  
L'après-midi commençait par un cours de métamorphose. Harry était plutôt heureux d'y aller depuis que Mrs Missélia se montrait un peu moins énervante avec lui. Elle ne lui demanda même pas s'il allait mieux, et, il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Ce jour-là, il apprit que les Animagi trouvaient leur forme en fonction de leur caractère.  
Harry regarda son livre, où était écrit ce que symbolisait chaque animal :  
  
_Rat : Quelqu'un de piteux.  
Chien : Quelqu'un de fidèle.  
Chat : Quelqu'un qui peut-être sauvage mais aussi calme, doux et compréhensif.  
Scarabée ou cafard : Quelqu'un à qui l'on ne peut pas faire confiance.  
Cerf : Quelqu'un de spécialement puissant.  
Lion : Quelqu'un qui peut être aussi bien sauvage, que loyal, courageux ou puissant.  
Tigre : Quelqu'un de puissant et provocateur.  
  
_Harry s'arrêta là lorsqu'il vit que la liste faisait trois pages. Puis, il songea que tout ça était logique. Tous les animagi qu'il connaissait correspondaient à peu près à ces critères. Pansy Parkinson leva la main et demanda à Mrs Missélia :  
Et vous, vous vous transformez en quoi ?  
-Essaie de deviner.  
-En crapaud, pour votre laideursuggéra Malefoy de sa voix traînante.  
-Mr Malefoy, j'ai deux choses à vous dire. Premièrement : je vous mets une retenue pour insulte à un professeur, deuxièmement, le crapaud symbolise les apparences trompeuses.  
Malefoy se tassa sur sa chaise. Mrs Missélia décida de se transformer. Et c'est ainsi qu'apparut dans la classe une magnifique tigresse du Bengale.  
Wow ! souffla Ron.  
-Epatant murmura Hermione.  
-Trop cool chuchota Seamus à Harry.  
Ensuite, Mrs Missélia reprit son apparence normale.  
Parfois, expliqua-t-elle, les apparences que prennent les gens sont prédestinées. Je n'ai pas d'exemple, mais, il faut que vous le sachiez. Pour les loups-garous, c'est pareil, certains sont destinés à être mordus.  
Harry hocha la tête en pensant à son parrain. Son prénom était Sirius, étoile de la constellation du chien, son nom de famille était Black, qui signifiait noir. Or, il se transformait en chien noir. Remus Lupin, lui, était un loup-garou. Or, son prénom était Remus, le même que celui de l'un des enfants recueilli par une louve. Et son nom de famille commençait pareil que le nom qui signifie loup en latin. Harry frissonna en pensant que certains parents pouvaient ainsi jeter une à leurs enfants rien qu'en leur donnant un certain prénom.   
Soudain, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Hermione, Harry et Ron furent appelés au bureau de Mrs Missélia. Ils s'avancèrent et elle leur dit :  
J'ai pensé que vous vouliez peut-être avoir des nouvelles de Buck. Eh bien, nous l'avons confié à un éleveur d'Hippogriffes, dans le Dakota. Il a l'air de s'y plaire, nous recevons régulièrement des photos de lui.  
-Merci pour ces nouvelles, Mrs Missélia, au revoir, répondit Harry.  
Elle salua les trois amis qui sortirent de la classe, heureux de savoir que Buck allait bien. Ensuite, ils allèrent en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid les accueillit avec un grand sourire :  
Bonjour ! Les ufs de Jyfra dont vous vous occupez depuis la rentrée sont en train d'éclore ! Venez !  
Les Gryffondor se précipitèrent à la suite d'Hagrid tandis que les Serpentard traînaient les pieds en murmurant des C'est trop nul bien audibles. Le Jyfra d'Harry fut le premier à éclore. C'était une créature de petite taille qui possédait un pelage bleu, de grands yeux orange-ambre, une longue queue en tire-bouchon et des petites oreilles en tube. Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il devait la baptiser et que, vu que c'était une femelle, il lui fallait un nom féminin. Harry l'appela donc Ambre. À l'annonce de son nom, la créature devint toute frétillante et se mit à renifler son maître de sa truffe. Le Jyfra d'Hermione fut baptisé Merlin (en hommage à son idole) et celui de Ron Moo, en raison de son pelage à tâches qui rappelait celui d'une vache. Malefoy, lui, nomma son animal , ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hagrid. Ensuite, ils apprirent à les nourrir. Puis, le cours se finit et les élèves allèrent en récréation. Le parc était ensoleillé, il faisait très chaud pour un après-midi d'octobre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur et se mirent à rédiger des fiches d'identités pour leur Jyfra, devoir demandé par Hagrid. Soudain, Rogue arriva :  
Tiens, tiens Potter, Granger et Weasley Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Hum, hum vos devoirs. Mais, saviez-vous que c'était interdit de faire ses devoirs pendant la récréation ? Je les confisque.  
Rogue arracha les papiers des mains des sorciers et s'en alla, satisfait.  
Il s'amuse encore à inventer des nouveaux interdits ! soupira Ron.  
Ensuite, ils allèrent en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et apprirent à se défendre des momies mutantes. Ron fut le seul à réussir cet exercice hautement complexe car il s'était entraîné pendant ses vacances en Egypte.


	16. Le Cybercafé

Chapitre 16.  
Le Cybercafé.  


  
Le dîner du soir se passa bien. Ron et Harry apprirent avec stupéfaction qu'Hermione avait démissionnée de son rôle de préfète.   
Je me suis rendue compte que, si j'étais préfète, je devrai nous dénoncer, avec tous les articles du règlement que nous enfreignons, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis.  
La nouvelle préfète était Lavande Brown. Elle en était très fière.  
À la fin du repas, Harry partit avec Dumbledore dans le monde des moldus pour pirater le site du ministère de la magie. Ils prirent le Magicobus depuis Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Là, ils entrèrent dans un cybercafé. Dumbledore avait utilisé un sortilège pour cacher sa grande barbe et ses longs cheveux et être ainsi moins repérable. Il demanda au responsable un coin tranquille pour aller sur Internet. Celui-ci les conduisit dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un ordinateur. Dumbledore s'installa et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écria :  
Bingo !  
-Qu'y a-t-il, vous avez trouvé ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui. Cho a bien été victime du sortilège de l'imperium par Voldemort, lorsqu'il l'a enlevée. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a relâchée avant que nous n'ayons pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Je me disais aussi que c'était louche. C'est aussi lui qui l'a obligée à dire au choixpeau magique qu'elle voulait aller à Serpentard. Mais, maintenant, elle arrive à totalement résister. Il y a des moments où c'est plus dur et où elle a des rechutes, comme cette nuit. Mais, depuis ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, si j'en crois ce registre, elle est immunisée. Demain, nous lui ferons remettre le choixpeau magique pour qu'elle retourne à Serdaigle.  
-Super ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Oui, tu as raison, c'est vraiment bien. Elle doit avoir beaucoup de volonté pour réussir à résister à ce sortilège. Je lis aussi ici qu'elle a acheté un pendentif pour toi. Elle te le donnera bientôt, je pense. Il sert en fait à te protéger contre elle, si elle n'arrive plus à se contrôler.  
Ensuite, Dumbledore et Harry s'en allèrent. Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry croisa Sirius qui lui apprit la deuxième bonne nouvelle de la soirée :  
Harry, dit-il, Lupin et moi avons fini nos recherches. Siria est bien l'élue.  
Harry fut fou de joie et remercia avec chaleur son parrain pour tout ce travail et cette bonne nouvelle. Le soir, dans le dortoir, quand Seamus et Dean furent endormis, Harry fit le compte-rendu de sa soirée à Ron. Celui-ci murmura simplement : 


	17. Premier week end à Pré au Lard

Chapitre 17.  
Premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard.  


  
Dés le lendemain, Lavande Brown arborait une nouvelle robe portant l'insigne des préfets de Poudlard. Elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux et ne cessait de réprimander Harry et Ron dès qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit pendant un cours. Malgré ça, la semaine passa très vite. Et, le moment tant attendu pour Harry arriva. Il alla chercher ses gallions magiques dans sa valise. Ensuite, il partit à Pré-Au-Lard avec les autres. Arrivé là-bas, il rencontra Cho. Il lui sourit : il ne lui en voulait plus. Elle lui murmura :  
Harry, j'ai ça pour toi.  
Elle lui mit un collier dans la main et s'en alla. Harry regarda le pendentif : il représentait un cerf. Il comprit immédiatement que c'était le bijou dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore, la veille. Ensuite, il obéit aux instructions de Sirius. Il se dirigea vers l'Est et trouva ainsi la maison dont lui avait parlé son parrain. Il avait tout prévu. Il sortit du gel de son sac. Il releva ainsi ses cheveux au-dessus de sa cicatrice, pour qu'elle soit bien visible. Il sortit ensuite ses Gallions. Il frappa à la porte. Une femme sans âge lui ouvrit la porte. Il demanda à voir Merlinus. La femme hocha la tête et alla le chercher. Un homme arriva. Il semblait encore plus âgé que Dumbledore. Il leva lentement les yeux vers la cicatrice d'Harry. Il lui demanda ses gallions. Le jeune sorcier les lui tendit. Ensuite, le vieil homme les regarda très intensément et les gallions se transformèrent en une potion bleuâtre avec un petit pinceau. Il les donna à Harry qui lui sourit d'un air émerveillé. Le vieil homme lui rendit le même sourire, en plus édenté. Après, ils se quittèrent. Harry rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait devant la cabane hurlante. Tous les deux, ils allèrent faire leurs emplettes. Une fois leurs courses terminées, leurs porte-monnaie allégés fortement, leurs joues rosies par le vent, (le mauvais temps était enfin arrivé), ils décidèrent d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Mme Rosmerta était en train de servir Hagrid. Ron alla chercher les bières, comme à son habitude. Hermione le regarda d'un il critique rougir devant la jolie serveuse.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jalouse ? la taquina Harry.  
Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regarda avec une moue dégoûtée, l'air de dire :  
Harry, mon cher, tu es parfaitement stupide.  
Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules. Puis, Ron arriva avec les bières. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois. Ensuite, Harry se chargea de payer et ils s'en allèrent. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant, ils lancèrent un joyeux :  
Salut tout le monde !  
-Chut ! s'indigna Lavande, vous dérangez les étudiants !  
-Lavande, il n'y a personne ici, à part les 7° années, qui n'ont pas de devoirs, vu qu'ils font un stage au Ministère de la Magie !  
-Mr Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle, je vous somme de vous taire où je serai obligée d'avertir le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
Sur ce, Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur dortoir tandis qu'Hermione allait  
À la bibliothèque grogna Ron, encore !  
Mc Gonagall apparut soudain dans la salle commune. Elle n'y venait que très rarement et, en général, c'était plutôt pour annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. C'est pourquoi Harry fut très étonné de l'entendre dire :  
Les Gryffondor, il faut vous faire très beaux pour ce soir, pour le banquet d'Halloween. En effet, nous aurons des invités surprises ! ! ! Revêtissez vos robes de soirées !  
-Hein ?? s'écria Ron.  
-Fermez votre bouche, Mr Weasley et allez vous préparer.  
-Mais, professeur Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée !  
-C'était pourtant sur la liste des fournitures. Débrouillez-vous pour en trouver.  
Sur ce, Mc Gonagall sortit de la pièce. Harry était préoccupé pour Ron. Hermione arriva tout à coup de la bibliothèque en portant dans les bras une pile de livres si haute qu'elle lui cachait le visage.   
Hermione ! s'écria Harry, tu n'as pas une idée pour Ron ?  
-Des idées, rétorqua Hermione, j'en ai pleins, mais, ça dépend sur quoi. Si c'est encore pour une idiotie, ne comptez pas sur moi.  
-Hermione, Hermione, soupira Ron sur un ton très , il ne s'agit pas d'une idiotie, crois-moi. Il me faut une robe de soirée et je n'en ai pas. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sortilège qui  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, Ron, j'ai du travail pour me préparer, répliqua-t-elle.  
Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. Qu'arrivait-il à Hermione ?  
Laisse tomber, répondit Harry, c'est le stress : elle a peur de ne pas être la plus belle, ce soir !  
Ron hocha la tête tristement. Il décida de faire appel à Fred et Georges :  
Dites, vous n'auriez pas une robe de soirée dont vous ne savez pas quoi faire ?  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! ! Nous voulions tenir la promesse que nous avions faite à Harry ! Nous t'avons donc acheté une magnifique robe de soirée !  
-Ouf ! Merci, je vous revaudrai ça !  
-Pas de quoi, Ron !  
Ils coururent la chercher dans le dortoir. Ron poussa une exclamation d'admiration devant une magnifique robe de lin blanche. Il remercia encore plusieurs fois ses frères et monta dans le dortoir pour l'essayer. Il montra à Harry le résultat. La robe lui allait à merveille. Il la garda donc sur lui. Harry revêtit aussi son habit. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis l'année précédente, la robe lui allait encore très bien. Il tenta de se coiffer un petit peu, mais n'y parvint pas, bien entendu ! Ses préparatifs pour la fête terminés, il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début du bal. Il appela Hermione qui apparut aussitôt, plus détendue que lorsqu'elle avait envoyé Ron sur les roses et aussi magnifique que lors du bal de noël de l'année précédente. Elle lui sourit. Ron, un peu troublé par cette , suggéra en bredouillant à ses amis d'aller trouver Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de mort, le 503°. Ils arpentèrent donc les couloirs à la recherche de leur fantôme préféré. Ils tombèrent malheureusement d'abord sur Peeves. Celui-ci était en train de graver quelque chose sur un mur. Lorsqu'il vit Harry et ses amis, il se tourna vers eux avec un air gêné. Il bredouilla quelque chose et s'enfuit. Hermione s'approcha et regarda ce que Peeves avait écrit : C'était un cur, percé d'une flèche, dans lequel il était écrit : _Peeves + Li, à la mort, à la vie ?  
_Les trois amis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Ainsi Peeves était amoureux  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin et rencontrèrent enfin Nick à qui ils souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire de mort. Harry en profita pour demander d'un air nonchalant :  
Au fait, j'ai entendu parler d'une Li ou un truc comme ça Vous savez qui c'est, vous ?  
-Li ! Bien entendu, c'est le fantôme des Serdaigle Elle est très très jolie, d'ailleurs ! Mais, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Euhpour rien, pour rien, répondit simplement Harry.  
Sur ce, ils s'en allèrent.  



	18. La soirée d'Halloween

Chapitre 18.  
La soirée d'Halloween.  


  
Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le parc, presque au garde-à-vous. Le professeur Mc Gonagall les observait, l'air nerveux et inquiet. Elle distribuait les dernières recommandations :  
Miss Parkinson, tenez-vous plus droite. Malefoy, donnez-moi tout de suite ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos   
Malefoy tendit, à contrecur, un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste au professeur. Celle-ci soupira.  
Je me demande qui sont nos invités chuchota Hermione à Harry.  
-Peut-être que c'est simplement le ministre de la magie murmura Ron.  
-J'aime bien le , rétorqua cyniquement Hermione.  
-Non, répondit Harry, j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de places que d'habitude dans la grande salle. Et, je pense que Dumbledore a utilisé un sortilège d'agrandissement.  
C'est alors qu'on entendit une cavalcade venant de la forêt interdite. Harry et Ron ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Ce fut Hermione qui se mit à hurler :  
C'est dégoûtant ! C'est tout simplement honteux !  
Elle jeta son chapeau par terre et se mit à le piétiner. Mc Gonagall tenta de calmer Hermione à coups de Miss Granger, reprenez-vous !  
Puis, Harry comprit enfin ce qui révoltait Hermione lorsqu'il vit apparaître des adolescents chevauchant des licornes. Personnellement, il n'était pas choqué par cette vision car il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien le monde des sorciers pour éprouver de l'indignation. Ce fut Ron qui lui souffla :  
Les licornes, c'est le symbole de la pureté et de la liberté. Si tu chevauches une licorne, c'est pire que si tu la tues. Tu lui enlèves tout honneur et, c'est comme si tu lui prenais son âme. Pourtant, certaines personnes pensent que s'ils chevauchent des licornes, c'est parce qu'ils sont puissants. C'est révoltant.  
-Je ne veux pas rester ici avec eux !! hurla Hermione, je préfère encore mourir ! Ces gens sont vraiment horribles !  
Elle brandit son poing vers les jeunes sorciers qui étaient presque arrivés et s'écria :  
Assassins ! Je vous hais, je vous hais !! Vous n'êtes que des assassins !!  
Elle ajouta aussi quelques insultes qui firent sursauter Mc Gonagall. Enfin, Hagrid se décida à agir : il souleva Hermione comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'emmena dans le château. Harry n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi hystérique. Elle continuait à hurler et à donner des coups de poings dans le dos d'Hagrid pendant qu'il la portait. Enfin, Mc Gonagall s'adressa aux élèves de Poudlard et s'exclama :  
Je vous présente les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie belge, Sorcior. Leur directeur se nomme Cerberus Van Dominus.  
Les étudiants des deux collèges se saluèrent poliment et timidement. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de Cerberus Van Dominus, un homme brun, qui semblait avoir à peine 18 ans, aux yeux noirs à l'éclat rebelle et maléfique. Il regarda un moment Harry. Celui-ci sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Le directeur de Sorcior eut un petit sourire et se retourna vers Dumbledore à qui il serra la main. Après les formules de politesse de coutume, le directeur de Poudlard indiqua à tout le monde qu'ils attendaient encore des invités. Harry remarqua que les jumeaux Weasley étaient aussi choqués qu'Hermione par les arrivants, même qu'ils ne le montraient pas autant. Au bout d'un moment, Fred n'y tint plus et il lança une Bombabouse sur le directeur de l'école Sorcior. Harry retint un cri de stupeur : si cet homme était un mage noir comme il le pensait, il n'hésiterai pas à se venger de manière dangereuse pour les jumeaux. Il se retourna, couvert de bouse, regarda Fred et se mità éclater de rire ! Il complimenta le rouquin pour sa précision et lui dit qu'il aurait pu faire un bon poursuiveur. Fred, mal à l'aise, ne répondit rien. Georges, lui, s'avança, fit une petite courbette et proposa une crème brûlée au jeune homme qui accepta. Aussitôt, celui-ci se transforma en un gros canari. Avant même que le métamorphosé ait pu se mettre à rire, une voix sèche et glaciale retentit derrière Dumbledore :  
Je vois que vous ne savez toujours pas tenir vos élèves tranquilles  
Le concerné se retourna et son visage se fit encore plus vieux.  
murmura-t-il dans un souffle, on en a déjà parlé mille foisCe n'est pas la peine de faire toute une polémique là-dessus, c'est à moi de m'occuper de mes élèves, pas à vous  
Harry regarda les nouveaux invités : il y avait une petite femme à l'allure stricte et sévère, à côté de laquelle Mc Gonagall passait pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement aimable, sympathique et tolérant. Cette femme avait un petit chignon gris, si serré qu'il tirait même la peau de son visage et de ses yeux bleus. Une expression de contrariété se lisait nettement dans ses traits. Dumbledore soupira et dit aux élèves de Sorcior et Poudlard :  
Je vous présente les élèves de Durmstrang leur nouvelle directrice, Miranda Dumbledore.  
Fred éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard de Mc Gonagall qui signifiait beaucoup de choses  
vous plaisantez, professeur, hein ? demanda Seamus.  
-Pas du tout.  
Il partit dans un grand fou rire et Dean et Harry durent le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre. Il se mit à débiter de longues phrases sans sens dans on comprenait juste les mots Cette vieille peau et Dumbledore ?. Malheureusement, il avait oublié la présence de la femme de son directeur qui s'approcha et lui donna une grande gifle qui stoppa net son fou rire. On vit peu à peu apparaître la trace d'une grande main rouge sur sa joue. Dumbledore se précipita vers la directrice de Durmstrang.  
Miranda, Miranda ! s'exclama-t-il, les châtiments corporels ou les humiliations ne sont plus utilisés à Poudlard !  
-Eh bien, à Durmstrang, si, et c'est bien mieux comme ça !  
Harry regarda les étudiants de Durmstrang. Ils avaient tous le visage plus ou moins meurtri. Le jeune sorcier repéra même Viktor Krum. Celui-ci avait le nez cassé, semblait-il. Comment une vieille femme aurait-elle pu faire ça ? Juste à ce moment-là, elle ajouta :  
Et je paye même des gens pour les battre, comme ça, je suis sûre que c'est bien fait.  
Harry, n'y tenant plus, sortit de son rang et s'écria :  
C'est dégoûtant de faire ça ! Vous n'avez aucune sensibilité !  
-Mr Potter se révolte, semble-t-il ? siffla la vieille femme.  
-Parfaitement ! C'est absolument honteux ! si vous étiez moldue  
-Je ne suis pas moldue ! hurla la vieille, ne me manquez pas de respect !  
-Le ministère de la magie interdit ce genre de comportement ! rétorqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver.  
-Tiensmurmura la femme, Miss Granger, c'est ça ? La petite aguicheuse qui se plaît à jouer avec les sentiments de messieurs Krum et Potter  
-Herrrrrrmione n'a rrrrrien à se rrreprrrocher ! répliqua Viktor sorti lui aussi de son rang.  
-Voyez, s'écria la vieille, comme elle l'a ensorcelé !  
Krum voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il fut retenu par ses camarades qui l'aidèrent à se calmer. Il se passa la même chose pour Harry et Hermione. Seamus, n'y tenant plus, demanda au professeur Dumbledore :  
C'est vraiment votre femme ?  
-Ma femme ? s'écria Dumbledore, mon dieu non ! Seulement ma sur !  
Tout le monde fut rassuré. Comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu être marié à une furie pareille ? Finalement, on laissa la sur du directeur s'énerver toute seule dans son coin et elle se calma peu à peu. Dean demanda :  
Professeur, il fait froid ! Pourquoi ne rentre-t-on pas à l'intérieur ?  
-Nous attendons encore des invités, Dean, ce sera bientôt bon.  
Harry soupira. Soudain, Ginny Weasley, Colin et Denis Crivey arrivèrent en courant parmi les élèves. Ils s'écrièrent :  
Le journal de Poudlard vient de paraître, le premier numéro ! Et il est gratuit !  
Surexcités, ils distribuèrent des exemplaires du journal à tout le monde, même aux invités. Harry lut l'édito qui était truffé de fautes :  
_C'étais un joure au daibu de l'anné que tous à commancer : le proffesseure Dumbledore m'avez proposer de m'occupé du journale de l'écol. J'ai axepter et décidez de faire un grend dossié sur l'idol du collaige : Harry Potter. Vous apprendré tous sur lui dans ses quelque page. Bonne lectur. Colin Crivey.  
_Harry soupira. Ainsi, on allait encore lui faire de mauvaises farces pendant un mois Il lut l'interview, rédigée par Denis Crivey :  
_D.C : Ca va bien Harry ?  
H.P : Pour la centième fois de la journée, oui, ça va.  
D.C : Tu sais, tu joues très bien au quidditch, Harry.  
H.P : Tu es très gentil, Denis, mais, là, tu me déranges un peu.  
D.C : Ta chouette est très jolie.  
H.P : S'il te plaît, Denis, je suis occupé, plus tard.  
D.C : Et, c'est délicat de nettoyer la litière de ton Jyfra comme ça ?   
H.P : Oui, très, alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.  
D.C : Je t'ai vu embrasser Cho Chang dans un couloir, l'autre jour, c'est ton amoureuse ?  
H.P : Mais non, mais non ! Denis, laisse-moi tranquille !  
D.C : Ben Si c'est pas ton amoureuse, pourquoi tu l'embrassais comme ça ?  
H.P : Va t'en !  
_Partout, on entendait des élèves qui riaient. Les créateurs du journal crurent que c'était à cause de leur rubrique blague. En vérité, les lecteurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés là. Ensuite, on trouvait différentes photos d'Harry prises par Colin depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Puis, venait la page des poèmes de Ginny. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis les Tes yeux sont verts comme le crapaud frais du matin et elle écrivait vraiment très bien. Et, à la page suivante venait la rubrique des blagues :  
_Un veracrasse et un hippogriffe se disputant :  
Hippogriffe : Je vais te griffer !  
Veracrasse : Je vais te mordre !  
_Harry ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir bien compris la qui soulignait le fait que les veracrasses n'ont pas de dents Colin s'approcha de lui et lui dit :  
C'est drôle, hein !  
-Très, mentit le sorcier.  
-Lis celle-là, c'est ma préférée !  
Harry se pencha sur la plaisanterie suivante :  
_C'est l'histoire d'un génie qui va voir un moldu et qui lui dit : Je suis un génie, je peux donner la réponse à une de tes questions, mais, une seulement.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous pourriez répondre à plus de questions ?  
-Non, répond le génie, au revoir !  
_Colin se mit à rire et s'écria :  
T'as compris, Harry, t'as compris ?  
-Oui, Colin, c'est TRES drôle.  
-Nan, nan, tu rigoles pas, ça veut dire que t'as pas compris ! En fait, le moldu il a posé sa question alors le génie répond et s'en va !  
-J'avais compris, Colin.  
-Alors, pourquoi tu rigoles pas ?  
Harry ne répondit pas à cette dernière question et se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on vit apparaître de magnifiques phénix dans les airs. Ils portaient tous des adolescents. Malefoy demanda de sa voix traînante à Hermione :  
Alors, Sang-De-Bourbe, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne te mets pas à crier ?  
-Non, répondit Hermione, c'est trop magnifique ! Quand un phénix accepte de porter un être, ça signifie qu'il sait que cet être a le cur pur !  
Malefoy, vexé par cette réaction, ne répondit rien. Finalement, les oiseaux atterrirent, lâchèrent leurs passagers et s'envolèrent à nouveau. Harry reconnut les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Harry voulut le dire à Ron, mais, celui-ci était déjà sous le charme de la belle Fleur Delacour. Harry sourit en voyant son ami regarder la jeune Française. Soudain, Mrs Missélia poussa un cri de joie et s'écria :  
Camélia !  
Une jolie femme qui devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle se retourna et son visage s'éclaira. Elle cria le nom du professeur de métamorphose et elles se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre. Mrs Missélia, avec un grand sourire, présenta aux élèves Camélia Missélia, sa sur et directrice de Beauxbâtons. Harry sourit et se dit que, décidément, ce banquet d'Halloween était un véritable repas de famille !  
Sur ce, les apprentis sorciers bulgares, belges, français et britanniques entrèrent dans la grande salle. 


	19. Le banquet

Chapitre 19.  
Le banquet.  


  
Il régnait vraiment une bonne ambiance. Les professeurs avaient renoncé à leur habituelle table individuelle et s'asseyaient avec les élèves. Fleur Delacour se retrouva entre Ron et Miranda Dumbledore. D'un côté, elle écoutait d'un air distrait le rouquin lui conter fleurette, de l'autre côté, la sur de Dumbledore lui disait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ce château. Fleur approuvait par des :  
En effet, c'est insensé !  
Harry, lui, se retrouva entre Cerberus Van Dominus et Dumbledore qui s'était éloigné le plus possible de sa sur, ce qui était compréhensible. À côté de Van Dominus se trouvait Hermione, suivie de Krum. Harry jeta un coup d'il à Cho : elle se trouvait entre deux étudiants de Beauxbâtons qui paraissaient la trouver très à leur goûtEnsuite, les plats apparurent par magie sur la table. Harry regarda le menu qui lui sembla très bon. Il entendit soudain Van Dominus dire à Hermione :  
Vous voyez, Mademoiselle, en fait, je n'ai que 16 ans.  
Harry, interloqué, tendit l'oreille.  
J'ai dû reprendre la direction de l'école car mon père est mort l'année dernière.  
-Jeje suis désolée ! balbutia Hermione.  
-Vous n'y pouvez rien ! Au début, les premiers jours, ça a été très dur pour moi de m'occuper de l'école. En effet, je n'avais que quinze ans  
-Que vous êtes courageux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
Harry observa Krum : il faisait grise mine car lui aussi comprenait que Van Dominus voulait tout simplement séduire Hermione.  
Vous avez du avoir vraiment beaucoup de travail ! reprit-elle.  
-Oui, mais, vu que je suis surdoué, ça a très bien été.  
-Je peux vous poser une question, monsieur Van Dominus ?  
-Appelez-moi Cerberus  
-Dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle, appelez-moi Hermione.  
Harry sentit qu'Hermione se laissait embobiner par le directeur belge. Krum se renfrogna encore plus.  
Je voulais vous demander  
-Allez-y, l'encouragea le sorcier en souriant.  
-Pourquoi chevauchez-vous des licornes ?  
-Je sais, Hermione, c'est une pratique extrêmement barbare. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Mais, c'est la tradition de notre école. Je suis obligé de la respecter. J'ai essayé de faire autrement, mais, depuis des siècles et des siècles, c'est comme ça. Qui suis-je pour changer cela ?  
-Est-ce que Sorcior est un collège de magieNoire ?  
-Non, non, non ! Seulement, il y a très longtemps, avant le Grand Massacre des Licornes de 203 avant J-C, les licornes étaient des amies des sorciers. Elles se laissaient volontiers chevaucher par les élèves de l'école. Et, elles aimaient tellement les enfants de Sorcior qu'elles ont décidé de toujours rester à leur service.  
Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit. Ensuite, ils commencèrent tous deux à se tutoyer. Harry décida de cesser de les écouter. La soirée se passa plutôt bien. À la fin, (très tard), Van Dominus se leva et alla parler avec Mc Gonagall, puis, ils partirent tous deux s'isoler. Harry, qui ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, les suivit. Il écouta leur conversation :  
Madame, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne servez plus à grand chose, ici.  
-Certes, on peut voir les choses comme ça.  
-Voilà, j'aimerais continuer mes études ici, à Poudlard et je vous propose de prendre la direction de Sorcior.  
-J'avoue que cette proposition est assez tentante. Je connais la réputation de ce collège et je sais que les élèves sont vraiment exceptionnels. Mais, il faut voir ça avec Dumbledore.  
-D'accord.  
Harry repartit en courant dans la grande salle. Il s'assit à côté de Dumbledore qui, d'une illade furtive, lui fit savoir qu'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Mc Gonagall et Van Dominus arrivèrent juste après lui. Harry remarqua le petit sourire d'Hermione à l'entrée du jeune directeur. Ron, lui, souriait béatement et continuait à regarder Fleur Delacour tout critiquer tout en se recoiffant.  
Et, ces fantômes qui traversent les murs, c'est n'importe quoi ! On se croirait dans un zoo ! C'est insensé !  
-Insensé...répéta bêtement Ron.  
Ensuite, Mc Gonagall et Van Dominus vinrent voir Dumbledore et demandèrent à lui parler. Dumbledore acquiesça et fit un petit clin d'il complice à Harry. Celui-ci sourit à son arrière grand-père qui se leva et les suivit. Une heure après, tout était réglé. Harry le sentit en voyant les mines réjouies de Mc Gonagall et de Van Dominus. Dumbledore, quand à lui, ne semblait pas très joyeux à l'idée de perdre sa collègue. Ensuite, ce dernier déclara qu'il fallait aller se coucher. Seul Van Dominus resta dans la salle. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se cacha sous une table et espionna le jeune homme. Celui-ci sortit une plume à papote et sortit de sa pocheun journal intime ! Harry tendit l'oreille mais Van Dominus ne raconta rien d'intéressant si ce n'est une chose : il était amoureux d'Hermione ! ! Certes, le jeune sorcier s'en était douté, mais, c'était quand même assez étonnant d'entendre l'homme le dire. Puis, Van Dominus rangea son journal et sortit de la salle. Harry attendit encore cinq bonnes minutes et sortit de la salle à pas de loup. Il faisait très noir. Le jeune homme ne voyait rien du tout. Il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il entendit la voix paniquée de cette personne :  
Attention ! Qui êtes-vous ? N'approchez pas !  
-Trop tard... songea Harry.  
-J'ai ma baguette magique ! Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !  
Le jeune sorcier entendit que la personne fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver sa baguette. Il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Mais, son semblait avoir une très bonne ouïe puisqu'elle dit (c'était une voix de femme qu'Harry entendait) :  
Ne bougez plus !  
Le jeune homme, stupéfait, s'immobilisa. La femme semblait très bien se diriger dans le noir puisqu'elle réussit à le trouver et à lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à frapper. Il déploya toute sa force et entendit bientôt son adversaire tomber par terre en gémissant. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'utiliser pour se battre !  
_Lumos_, murmura-t-il.  
Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et vint éclairer le visage de celle qu'il avait combattu :  
Mrs Missélia ? ? ?  
-Harry ? ? ?  
-Ecoutez, professeur, je peux tout vous expliquer, je  
-Inutile, HarryJ'attends simplement Siria.  
Siria ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?  
Je peux attendre avec vous ?  
-Non, Harry, tu dois aller te coucher.  
-Mais, professeur  
-Tu la verras demain. Bonne nuit, Harry.  
-Oui, oui  
Harry, de mauvaise humeur, quitta donc Mrs Missélia. Il était déçu : il aurait tellement aimé voir Siria  
Fin de la 1° partie.  



	20. Siria Black

Chapitre 20.  
Siria Black.  


  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Il songea d'abord à aller voir Mrs Missélia pour lui demander où était Siria, mais, il avait trop peur de la déranger. Il descendit donc dans la salle commune avec Luna et son Cristal. Il les posa sur une table. La licorne était encore endormie. Mais, dès que le Cristal fut à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mit devant et baissa la tête, comme en signe de soumission. Harry sourit. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Lorsque l'on vit dans le monde des sorciers, si l'on cherche à tout comprendre, on n'en a pas fini ! Il commença à rédiger au propre son devoir de potion. Il sentit soudain un courant d'air derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris. Et il vit Siria. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu foncé. Elle le salua :  
Bonjour, Harry, je suis Siria Black.  
-Euhoui, oui, oui ! Euhbonjour ! balbutia-t-il.  
Elle sourit. Elle était encore plus belle que Cho. Harry se mit à rougir fortement.   
déjeuner ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je meurs de faim ! répondit Siria avec un grand sourire.  
Harry rangea Luna et le Cristal et descendit donc à la grande salle en compagnie de la jeune fille. Il était ébloui par sa beauté et ne cessait de la regarder, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs une jolie chute dans les escaliers. Quand il arriva en bas, Cho arriva vers lui en souriant. Lorsqu'elle vit Siria, son visage se ferma et elle partit en courant. Harry soupira. Soudain, Mc Gonagall apparut. Elle toisa Harry et Siria.  
Bonjour, professeur, salua Harry.  
-Miss Black, je suppose ? interrogea Mc Gonagall tout en ignorant Harry.  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
-Enchantée.  
-Je suis directrice des Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Mais, je vais devenir directrice de Sorcior, donc, nous n'aurons malheureusement pas la chance de vraiment faire connaissance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le choixpeau va décider de votre maison. Potter, rejoignez vos camarades dans la salle commune, ajouta-t-elle froidement.  
-Non ! s'écria Siria.  
-Pardon ? s'étonna Mc Gonagall.  
-Je veux direnon, je veux qu'il reste avec moi.  
Mc Gonagall haussa les épaules et laissa Harry les accompagner. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe avait encore changé, question de sécurité. Mc Gonagall, arrivée devant la statue, pris un air pincé et murmura :  
Je suis un mordu des moldus.  
Harry se surprit à penser que Dumbledore devenait vraiment fou avec le temps. La gargouille pivota pour les laisser entrer. Harry, Siria et Mc Gonagall montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon. Dumbledore les attendait en haut. Lorsqu'il vit Siria, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Siria ! s'exclama-t-il, bienvenue chez nous ! Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère  
-EuhMerci ! bredouilla Siria.  
-Entre, le choixpeau va décider de ta maison.  
Siria s'exécuta. Elle ne cilla même pas devant le chapeau qui se mit à chanter :  
  
_Ho ! Une élève fraîchement arrivée,  
Dans quelle maison va-t-on la placer ?  
Peut-être à Gryffondor,  
Maison des plus forts  
Peut-être Serdaigle,  
Si tu respectes les règles  
Peut-être à Serpentard,  
Maison des roublards   
Ou si à Poufsouffle tu vas  
Alors, toujours tu travailleras  
Je ne te raconterai pas l'histoire de Poudlard  
Car tu dois depuis longtemps la savoir.  
Allez, pose-moi sur ta tête,  
Que je te dise quelle maison se fera fête  
De t'accueillir en ce jour  
Dans ses plus beaux atours.  
  
_La jeune fille mit le choixpeau sur sa tête sans hésitation. L'attente ne fut pas longue et le résultat pas étonnant :  
Gryffondor ! s'écria le chapeau.  
Harry, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Siria ne purent s'empêcher tous les quatre de sourire. Puis, Harry et Siria descendirent à la grande salle. Les élèves des autres écoles étaient encore là. Hermione écoutait Van Dominus parler. Ils se tenaient tous deux la main. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Krum. Mrs Missélia conversait avec sa sur. Mrs Dumbledore était encore avec Fleur. Siria et Harry s'assirent sans un mot à la table des Gryffondor. Ron s'approcha :  
Salut Harry ! Alors, cette nuit, tu l'as passé à l'infirmerie ou au dortoir ?  
-Très drôleEh bien, au dortoir  
Ron tourna la tête et sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence de Siria :  
c'est Ron !  
-Enchantée, Ron, je suis Siria Black.  
-Ahoui, oui, oui  
-Tiens, salut ! Tu es Siria n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver.  
-Oui, c'est bien ça. Et toi ?  
-Je m'appelle Hermione. Dis-moi, c'était comment ton pensionnat ? On y apprenait aussi la sorcellerie ?  
-Ohen fait, c'est plutôt une sorte d'établissement oùon apprend à perdre ses pouvoirs magiques.  
-Mais, c'est stupide ! Pourquoi ?  
-À la base, c'est une école crée pour les sorciers enfants de moldus qui sont contre la sorcellerie. Quand les enfants reviennent chez eux, ils sont donc de moins en moins sorciers, au grand bonheur des parents  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
-C'était le seul endroit où j'ai été acceptée en tant que fille de Sirius BlackJ'y suis entrée à sept ans, lorsque vivre avec ma mère est devenu trop dangereux : elle avait reçu des lettres de menace des proches de Pettigrow. Ils se sont dit que, si on m'enlevait mes pouvoirs, je ne risquerai jamais de tuer quelqu'un.  
Harry soupira. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper à cela. Comment Siria pourrait-elle rattraper leur niveau ? Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle expliqua :  
Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'enlever mes pouvoirs. J'y mettais trop de mauvaise volonté. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Au début, les autres résistaient comme moi. Puis, ils acceptaient d'abandonner leurs pouvoirs. Pas moi. J'étais sûre que mon père était innocent et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger de syndrome du mauvais sang si jamais je gardais mes pouvoirs. Et, si j'avais la chance d'être une sorcière, autant le rester !  
-Le syndrome du mauvais sang ? ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron.  
-Quand des sorciers sont mauvais de pères en fils, c'est souvent qu'il y a une sorte de dans leur sang qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent faire que de la magie noire. On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser, expliqua Hermione.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Ron, j'ai rien compris !  
Siria se mit à rire et Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de se replonger dans un énorme grimoire traitant de l'arithmancie en Norvège. Passionnant, en somme.  
Tu t'es acheté une martienne de compagnie, Potter ? demanda une voix grinçante derrière lui.  
-Malefoy ! Dégage ! aboya Hermione, j'étudie !  
-C'est quoi ce truc moche avec des yeux violets hideux ? interrogea-t-il en regardant Siria avec un air de dégoût exagéré.   
Celle-ci se leva. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna.  
Je m'appelle Siria Black, je suis la fille de Neptuna Misselia et de Sirius Black et je viens d'arriver dans cette école. J'ai suivi une semaine de cours intensifs de magie avant de venir et je suis capable de te transformer en fouine, si tu veux. Tu vois un inconvénient quelque part ? Parce que, si tu as un problème, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que l'on règle nos différends ensemble.  
Malefoy, qui gardait encore un souvenir cuisant de l'humiliation que Maugrey lui avait fait subir l'année précédente, s'abstint de répondre. Il s'en alla.  
Lui, murmura Siria, je sens que je ne vais pas être copine avec lui.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! ironisa Ron.  
Seamus Finigann et Dean Thomas arrivèrent soudain. En voyant Siria, ils restèrent béats. Elle eut un sourire gêné et se mit à rougir en regardant Seamus.  
Tu es Seamus Finigann, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est moi ! Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis Siria Black, je suis une amie de ta sur Smaia ! Nous étions ensemble au pensionnatElle m'a tant parlé de toi ! tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable ! Tu es dans la classe d'Harry ?  
-OuiToi aussi ?  
-Affirmatif !  
-Pourquoi ta sur est dans ce pensionnat ? interrogea Harry.  
-Elle a trop peur de ses pouvoirsmurmura Seamus.  
Les autres ne dirent rien et la discussion fut close. Peu après, les élèves des autres écoles partirent. Van Dominus restait encore à Sorcior pendant quelque temps. Camélia Missélia avait grand mal à quitter Siria et Neptuna. Elle pleurait presque. Elle assura qu'elle reviendrait bientôt prendre des nouvelles de sa nièce et de sa sur. Siria acquiesça et Camélia sourit. Tous les élèves s'en allèrent. Hermione étreignit Cerberus Van Dominus avant son départ. Puis, les phénix, les licornes et les carrosses arrivèrent.  



	21. Li

Chapitre 21.  
Li.  


  
Une semaine de cours s'écoula, tranquillement. Siria s'était extraordinairement bien intégrée. Elle était appréciée de tous ou presque. Elle était la meilleure élève de la classe (avec Hermione) et tout allait pour le mieux. Un matin, alors que Ron, Hermione, Siria et Harry étaient en train de déjeuner, Mc Gonagall annonça aux élèves qu'elle partait pour Sorcior.  
Chers élèves, dit-elle, lors du bal d'Halloween, Cerberus Van Dominus m'a proposé de reprendre la direction de Sorcior. J'ai accepté. Donc, à partir de demain, je ne serai plus à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous dire à tous que ça a été une joie pour moi d'enseigner ici.  
-Merci Minerva, répondit Dumbledore, ce soir, en l'honneur du professeur Mc Gonagall, une fête sera organisée. Je compte sur vous tous.  
-Une fête ! s'écria Seamus, trop cool !  
-Une fête ? demanda Siria, encore ?  
-Une fêteHermione, tu vas encore avoir du travail avec tes cheveux, ce soir ! ironisa Ron.  
-HinhinTrès drôle !  
Ils finirent de déjeuner en vitesse, pour ne pas être en retard au cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Devant sa cabane, Hagrid les attendait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Siria.  
Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, Siria Black, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Enchanté, je suis Rubeus Hagrid. On parle beaucoup de toi en salle des profsTu en étonnes plus d'un !  
Siria serra la main qu'il lui tendit avec assurance.  
Tu vas t'occuper d'un Jyfra, cette année. En fait, c'est un  
-Un animal fantastique de petite taille qui possède un pelage dont la couleur peut varier, de grands yeux dont la couleur change aussi, une longue queue en tire-bouchon et des petites oreilles en tube. Ses ongles lorsqu'ils sont réduits en poudre peuvent avoir de grandes vertus curatives.  
-Félicitations ! J'ai réussi à te procurer un uf de Jyfra qui est sur le point d'éclore ! Viens, je vais te le montrer.  
Siria suivit Hagrid. Lorsqu'elle vit l'uf doré, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation admirative. La coquille se fendillait. Soudain, on vit apparaître deux petites oreillesPuis, la tête entière et enfin le Jyfra lui-même.  
Ses yeux étaient bleu marine et son pelage gris. Il fut baptisé en raison du petit cri qu'il poussait de temps en temps. Siria rejoint les autres, Pii dans ses bras. Harry lui sourit.  
Aujourd'hui, expliqua Hagrid aux élèves, je vais vous apprendre à nourrir vos Jyfra. Déjà, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que mange les Jyfra ? Oui, Ron ?  
-EuhLes Jyfra sont des animaux herbivores. À la viande, ils préfèrent la laitue et les betteraves   
-Oui, très bienMais, ça serait encore mieux sans le livre sous les yeux.  
Ron rougit et se tut.  
La matinée de cours passa très vite. Entre midi et deux heures, il y avait une réunion entre les différents capitaines de quidditch avec Dumbledore pour convenir des dates des prochains matchs. Comme Cho était en retard, Dumbledore demanda à Harry d'aller la chercher. Il lui dit le mot de passe à l'oreille et le jeune sorcier s'en alla. Il connaissait l'emplacement du passage vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à une vieille dame rabougrie dans un tableau, il entra. La salle commune des Serdaigle était bien plus jolie que celle des Gryffondor. Elle était toute bleue. Harry entendit soudain la voix de Cho, en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers la tenture de laquelle semblaient provenir les bruits. Il la souleva :  
Cho, il faut que tu  
Il s'interrompit : Cho était en train de parler avec un fantôme qui lui ressemblait étrangementElle stoppa net sa conversation et parut irritée :  
Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je..la réunion des capitaines de quidditch  
-Ah ! Mince, j'avais oubliéBon, je viens avec toi.  
Elle se tourna vers le fantôme, lui sourit et murmura :  
Ciao, maman, à plus tard  
-Bon après-midi ma chérie !  
Puis, Harry et elle sortirent de la salle commune. Arrivé dans le couloir, Harry lui demanda :  
C'est ta mère ?  
-BenPourquoi ?  
-Je suis désoléJ'ignorais qu'elle était  
-Morte ?  
-EuhC'est ça.  
-On ne t'a jamais parlé de Li, le fantôme des Serdaigle ? On l'appelle aussi la Dame Grise  
-C'est elle ? C'estta mère ?  
-Oui, répondit Cho dans un sourire, c'est bien parce que comme ça, je l'ai toujours près de moiSans elle, je n'aurais pas résisté à l'impérium


	22. Deux étoiles

Chapitre 22.  
Deux étoiles.  


  
Harry rentra à la salle commune des Gryffondor avant son entraînement de quidditch. Siria l'attendait, balai à la main.  
qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il.  
-Parvati s'est cassé la jambe.  
-Mme Pomfresh est bien capable de la soigner !  
-Ses parents, en remplissant les papiers d'inscription ont refusé qu'elle soit soignée par la magieRésultat, elle est coincée dans un hôpital moldu  
-Oh, la pauvre ! Elle en a pour longtemps ?  
-Un mois. Sans compter la rééducation de sa jambe. Et, elle ne va plus pouvoir jouer au quidditch pendant 3 mois, d'après Mme Pomfresh  
-C'est si grave que ça ? Ca ne met pas autant de temps, normalement  
-C'est une fracture assez grave, c'est pour ça  
-Mais ! ! Nous devons partir au championnat intercollège le 17 décembreOn est le 7 ! ! !  
-Dumbledore a tout arrangé. Sélection dans une demi-heure, au stade.  
-Il aurait pu m'en parler !  
Siria haussa les épaules. Elle portait une robe de quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Dis donc, ironisa Harry, tu ne perds pas de temps ! Tu as déjà ta robeEt ton balai !  
-Très drôle ! Pour les robes, figure-toi qu'elles sont en vente sur le chemin de traverse et que j'ai eu envie de m'en acheter une avant de venir pour supporter l'équipe, et c'est Hermione qui m'a offert son second balai !  
-Bien, bienCalme-toi !  
-Bon, proposa-t-elle en souriant, on y va ?  
-Ok !  
Comme ils n'avaient pas envie de marcher, arrivés dehors, Siria et Harry enfourchèrent chacun leur balai et se rendirent au stade. Elle volait déjà avec une aisance remarquable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la commenter là-dessus.  
Alors, dit-elle, tu vois ? J'ai mes chances pour cette sélection !  
-Oh ohne dis pas çaIl y a des joueurs très forts à Gryffondor  
-Je te parie un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue que je serai sélectionnée  
-Non, je préfère plutôtune boîte de chocoballes  
-D'accord !  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent au stade. Olivier Dubois avait fait le déplacement exprès pour cette sélection. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de courir le voir :  
Olivier ! s'exclama-t-il, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, bienEt toi, Harry ?  
-À la perfection !  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu capitaine de l'équipe et que tu avais joué un match magnifique contre les Serpentard Ne me dis pas que c'est faux ! Tu es dans le livre des records de l'école  
-Oh, la nouvelle équipe y est pour beaucoupMais toi, que deviens-tu ?  
-Je suis gardien de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch  
-Génial ! Félicitations !  
-Moi aussi je serai au championnat intercollège dans dix joursJe suis un invité !  
-Super ! On commence la sélection ?  
-Pas de problèmes !  
Lee Jordan avait aussi fait le déplacement. Il avait interrompu son stage au Ministère de la Magie pour commenter cette sélection.  
1° candidat : Denis Crivey !  
-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas sélectionnémurmura Harry.  
Denis fit ses trois tirs au but.  
-Désolé Denis, tu n'as marqué aucun but ! s'écria Lee Jordan.   
-Oufne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry.  
-2°candidat : Colin Crivey !  
-Oh non  
-Pas de buts non plus ! Ce n'est pas votre journée les Crivey ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant, Lavande Brown !  
Lavande marqua ses trois buts aisément, ce qui étonna Harry.  
Félicitations, Lavande ! Tu as marqué les 3 buts ! Bon, dernière concurrente : Siria Black !  
-Vas-y Siriamurmura Harry, malgré le pari.  
-3 buts marqués ! Tu es donc à égalité avec Lavande ! 3 buts sur 3 buts ! Bon, un but pour vous départagerÀ toi LavandeEh non ! dommage, il est à côté ! Siria  
Siria tira et marqua.  
Félicitations ! Pour cette étape, donc, un point pour Siria Black. Épreuve suivante : l'aisance de vol. Nous allons jeter un sort à votre balai. Vous devrez rester dessus le plus longtemps possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous ferez aucun mal, dès que vous tomberez, on vous jettera un sort de lévitation.  
Lavande grimaçaCe fut elle qui ouvrit le bal. Elle tomba du balai au bout de treize secondes. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Denis : 5 secondes. Colin : trente-sept secondes ! Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que Colin gagne. Enfin, Siria passa l'épreuve etelle ne tomba pas de son balai ! Elle fut donc déclarée victorieuse. Elle se posa à terre et s'écria :   
Yipee ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je suis poursuiveuse !  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, il repensa à la boîte de Chocoballes qu'il devrait lui offrir et son visage se ferma un peu. Finalement, ils retournèrent au château. Dans le grand hall, une foule d'élèves était attroupée près du panneau d'affichage. Siria, qui était plutôt grande, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lut. Elle s'exclama :  
Harry ! Dépêche-toi, la fête est dans une heure !  
-C'est tout ? On a le temps  
-Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne veux quand même pas y aller comme ça ! Tu veux que Mc Gonagall reparte avec le souvenir d'un Harry pas soigné, pas lavé, pas coiffé ?  
-Non, nonQuoique pour le pas coiffé, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire autrement.  
-AhAttends ! Il y a autre chose qui est écrit plus bas : Second week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, samedi ! Super !  
Harry sourit à nouveau et partit dans la tour des Gryffondor avec Siria. Ron portait sa robe de lin blanche et s'était même lavé ! Il jouait aux échecs, version sorcière, avec Seamus. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres : il ne lui restait plus que son roi et un pion. Ron, lui, n'avait perdu aucune pièce. Il avança sa tour et s'écria : Echec et Mat !  
Seamus ne put retenir un petit cri de désespoir et sortit de sa poche 5 gallions. Ron sourit et rapporta son butin au dortoir. Harry le suivit tandis que Siria se dirigeait vers les chambres des filles. Il prit sa robe dans son sac. Il l'enfila et s'aperçut qu'il avait encore grandiIl allait lui en falloir une nouvelleIl en achèterait une autre à Pré-Au-Lard. Il se mit devant son miroir pour essayer de se coiffer. Son reflet piqua un fou rire en le voyant s'escrimer avec son peigne. Finalement, il retourna, encore plus mal coiffé qu'avant, dans la salle commune. Siria était là. Elle portait une longue robe violette qui traînait par terre et mettait ses curieux yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rattachés en un chignon dans lequel elle avait passé des fils d'or. Elle était particulièrement élégante. Autour du cou, elle avait un pendentif en or en forme d'étoile. Dean, qui descendait du dortoir, resta bouche bée en la voyant. Siria rougit légèrement. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle lui demanda :  
Veux-tu être mon cavalier pour cette soirée ?  
Siria s'attendait sûrement à une réponse positive. Mais, Harry avait déjà promis à Cho qu'il l'accompagnerait. Il baissa la tête.  
Non, Siria, je suis désoléJ'y vais déjà avec Cho Chang.  
-Cho Chang ? Celle qui est à Serdaigle, en 6° année ?  
-Euhoui !  
-Elle est très sympa à ce qu'il paraît, j'aimerais bien faire sa connaissanceTu me la présenteras ?  
-Euhoui ! répéta Harry, très mal à l'aise.  
Mais il songea que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Cho était remontée contre Siria à cause de l'intérêt que lui portait Harry. Finalement, comme pour échapper à d'autres questions, il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers celle des Serdaigle. Il hésita à utiliser le mot de passe. Ce serait sûrement très mal vu. Finalement, il attendit devant le tableau. Au bout d'un moment, tous les Serdaigle étaient sortis. Sauf Cho. Harry, n'y tenant plus, se mit devant le tableau et dit simplement :Rapide rapace !  
Il entra. Il entendit, comme la dernière fois, Cho parler avec sa mère. Il hésita à faire demi-tour. Très mal à l'aise, il l'appela :  
Cho ! Choooooo !  
-Ah, c'est toi, Harry ! Viens, ma mère veut te parler !  
Harry suivit donc la voix. Il se retrouva face à Cho et Li. Cette dernière lui sourit.  
Ah...Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à tes parents !  
-Ahvous les connaissiez ?  
-Ohpour être honnête, j'aimais beaucoup James mais pour Lily  
-Oui ?  
-Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance.  
-Maispourquoi ?  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les Serpentard  
-Serpentard ? Jeje crois que vous vous trompez de personne ! Ma mère était une Gryffondor, mon père aussi !  
Le visage de Li se ferma. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, ce qui refroidit un peu la pièce.  
Qui t'a dit ça ?  
-Tout le monde ! Mon parrain, ma marraine, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall !  
-MmmmIls te croient sûrement trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité. Ils ont raison. Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit.  
-Non ! protesta Harry, soit vous me racontez tout, soit vous ne me racontez rien ! Mais vu ce que vous m'avez déjà dit, je crains que vous ne deviez m'expliquer le reste.  
-Très bien Harry, soupira-t-elle, prend un fauteuil et écoute-moi.  



	23. Révélation

Chapitre 23.  
Révélation.  


  
Harry s'exécuta. La mère de Cho ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour mieux se remémorer tout ça. En fait, elle se souvenait de tout. Mais elle aurait largement préféré tout oublier. C'était comme si relater cette histoire la ferait mourir une seconde fois. Harry, lui, avait les yeux et les oreilles grands ouvertsFinalement, Li prit la parole :  
A l'époque noire, comme on l'appelait, les pouvoirs de Tu-Sais-Qui étaient immenses. Il parvenait à ensorceler des mères moldues enceintes pour que leurs enfants deviennent des sorciers destinés à la magie noire  
-Le syndrome du mauvais sangmurmura Harry.  
-Oui, Harry. Il l'a jeté à ta grand-mère, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Lily. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle. Et, un jour, elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Quelle joie d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille ! Elle a accepté immédiatement de l'y envoyer. A cette époque, Dumbledore avait décidé d'amener à Poudlard tous les enfants victimes de ce syndrome, afin de tenter de les par d'autres influences. Et, souvent, ça marchait.  
-Que ?  
-Les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle remettaient, sans le savoir, ces enfants sur le bon chemin. En fait, avant cette époque, les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas des mages noirs, mais simplement les enfants qui avaient un caractère très fort. Malheureusement pour ta mère, elle avait d'autres ennuis. En effet, même si sa mère était admirative devant ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas de même pour le reste de la famille. Ses frères et surs refusaient de se trouver dans la maison pendant qu'elle était là. Son père, lui, passait son temps à l'insulter et à la frapper. Ils la prenaient pour un monstre. Au bout d'un moment, Lily a été obligée de passer toutes ses vacances au collège. Même les grandes vacances. A cette époque-là, c'était possible. Et, tout au long de ces années passées dans le château, sa haine pour sa famille grandissait. Elle se savait capable de les tuer. Et c'est alors qu'est arrivé ton père. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Elle évitait tous les endroits où il y avait du monde. À part les salles de cours, car il n'y avait pas trop de bruits. Mais, elle ne supportait pas la foule. Elle était trop nerveuse, trop sensible et trop imprévisible. Elle-même se croyait folle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans un stade de Quidditch, sinon, elle craquait et jetait des sorts dans tous les sens, sans se contrôler. Pendant qu'il y avait du monde dans les couloirs, elle se cachait dans les toilettes. Enfin, un jour, lors d'une de ces escapades nocturnes, elle l'a rencontré. Il l'a aidée à échapper au concierge qui l'aurait punie, grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. À partir de là, ils se sont revus chaque nuit. James me racontait tout. Il me parlait de cette Serpentard tourmentée. Si je lui disais qu'elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il me répliquait qu'après tout, elle était préfette-en-chef. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Sûrement à cause de ses résultats scolaires hors du commun. Toujours est-il que peu à peu, il a réussi - ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait - à la guérir. En fait, je crois que pour faire bonne figure devant lui, elle ravalait toutes ces idées de vengeance, essayait de les enfouir.  
-Maisqu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?  
-Eh bien, un jour, Tu-Sais-Qui l'a rencontrée. Il connaissait le trouble de Lily. Il lui a expliqué que si elle se joignait à lui, elle aurait enfin l'opportunité de se venger de ses moldus. Il a trouvé les mots clés, ceux qui la choquaient et le désir de vengeance a ressurgi. Sans rien dire à James, Lily s'est convertie. Bien entendu, plus tard, James s'en est rendu compte. Lily était différente. Elle était plus apaisée, mais, en même temps, une lueur anormale brillait dans ses yeux. Et, une fois de plus, il l'a sauvée. Il a réussi à lui faire comprendre que la vengeance viendrait d'elle-même, pas de Tu-Sais-Qui. Une année s'est ainsi écoulée, heureuse. Mais, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas oublié Lily. Il l'aimait, ce qui est étonnant à dire pour cette C'est ainsi qu'un 31 octobre, il y a maintenant quatorze ans, Tu-Sais-Qui est venu frapper à ta porte  
Harry eut soudain un flash. Il se vit, bébé, dans les bras de sa mèreIl vit son père se faire tuer après avoir essayé de résister, il vit sa mère hurler à Voldemort de partirElle lui dit de ne pas tuer son enfant, de la prendre, elle, à la place Elle lui cria qu'elle était guérie, qu'elle ne passerait pas du côté des forces du malUne lueur verteLily à terreVoldemort qui leva sa baguette vers le nourrissonAvada KedavraUne cicatrice sur le front et une ombre qui s'enfuit en volant, comme une âme perdueUne voix aiguëTu seras celui qui oscillera entre le bien et le malC'est une malédiction, Harry Potter, une grande malédictionLes murs de la maison qui tremblaient, qui s'écroulaientLe noirEt un vrombissement de moto  
Harry, Harry, ça va ?  
-Cho ! s'exclama-t-il, j'ai eu un flash, j'ai tout vu ! C'était horrible !  
Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il pleurait. Il secoua la tête. Li vint se placer devant lui. Il avait l'impression que si elle avait encore été matérielle, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras.  
Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais tu devais l'apprendre. Je suis désolée, crois-moi. Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres revient et il pourrait t'attirer comme ta mère Si l'on ne te prévient pasNotre monde ne veut pas te perdre, Harry ! Après tout, tu es le survivant, tu es l'élu de la Prophétie ! Sans toi, notre monde est fichu, tu comprends ?  
Harry hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Comment pourrait-il aller à la fête dans cet état ? Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté par sa mère, cette folle ! Dégoûté par Voldemort, ce traître ! Li sembla lire dans ses pensées :  
Non, justement, Harry, au lieu de t'écurer, fais des erreurs de ta mère ta force ! Et pense que toi aussi, tu peux sauver des Serpentard ! Il faut ramener le maximum de personnes de notre côté ! Et n'oublie pas que ta mère t'aimait ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, Harry, pour toi  
-Oui, décida Harry, je le ferai, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cho, je vais juste faire un petit tour dans ma salle commune, tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Oui, Harry.  
-Au revoir, madame et merci.  
-Au revoir, Harry, prends garde à toi.  
Il hocha la tête.   



	24. L'adieu

Chapitre 24.  
L'Adieu.  


  
Après avoir consulté le miroir magique que Ron lui avait offert, Harry se sentit mieux. Après tout, sa mère avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour le sauver ! Cho, voyant qu'il allait mieux, lui proposa de descendre avec elle dans la grande salle. Harry hocha la tête. Ce furent les derniers élèves à arriver. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas regardé comment Cho était habillée. Il la détailla : elle portait une longue robe turquoise. Elle était jolie, mais pas autant que celle de Siria. Ils étaient à peine assis que Dumbledore se leva :  
Chers élèves, aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez sûrement, le professeur Mc Gonagall va nous quitter, après cinquante ans passés à Poudlard.  
-Elle est donc si vieille que ça ? murmura Harry, elle n'en a pas l'air !  
-Harryles sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les moldus et vieillissent moins vite qu'euxTu ne le savais pas ? répondit Hermione.  
-Elle va devenir directrice de l'école belge de sorcellerie : Sorcior, continua Dumbledore, qui est très réputée. L'ancien directeur de cette école, Cerberus Van Dominus, n'était âgé que de seize ans et il va continuer ses études ici, à Poudlard.  
-Génialmurmura Hermione.  
-Je te parie que c'est un mage noir ! rétorqua Harry.  
-Eh ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà perdu assez de paris comme ça ! se moqua Siria qui était à côté d'Hermione.  
-Silence ! s'exclama Cho.  
-Ce soir, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons donc organisé une fête en l'honneur du professeur Mc Gonagall. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Bon appétit.  
Harry sourit. Mais, en même temps, il était si triste de voir Mc Gonagall partirMême si elle était très sévère, c'était à ses yeux l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard.  
Les poulets rôtis, les frites, les desserts explosifs, tout, sans exception fut dévoré vitesse grand V. Puis, Dumbledore annonça :  
Pour clôturer cette soirée d'adieu, nous avons invité les Scotland Popers.  
-Cool ! s'exclama Seamus, j'adore !  
-Euhc'est quoi ?  
-Un groupe écossais de pop music !   
-D'accordmurmura Harry.  
Il regarda à la table des professeurs. Rogue invita Mrs Missélia à danser. Elle accepta. Sirius haussa les épaules, un peu vexé. Siria aussi s'en était aperçue. Elle se dirigea vers lui, suivie d'Harry.  
Alors, _Daddy_, ironisa-t-elle, on a perdu sa cavalière ?  
-BofTu sais, Siria, au moins, après ça, cette andouille aux cheveux gras va nous lâcher les baskets  
-Alors, tu me l'accordes cette danse, en attendant ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-Avec joie, gente damoiselle ! plaisanta-t-il.  
Et ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur la piste de danse. Harry soupira. Il enviait Siria. Elle avait un père fantastique et une mère exceptionnelleSa mère à elle n'était pas une folleIl secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. Il regarda la piste de danse. Cho dansait avec Dubois qui voulait rester un peu avant de repartir chez lui. Décidément, la jeune fille aimait bien les capitaines des équipes de QuidditchD'abord Cédric Diggory, (non, il ne devait pas y penser), ensuite lui-même, (ça, il devait y penser !) et enfin Olivier Dubois  
En attendant que la chanson se termine, il se dirigea vers Mc Gonagall.  
Ça va faire un vide quand vous en serez plus làlui dit-il sincèrement.  
-Oh, Potter, je ne servais plus à grand chose ici. Après tout, c'est mieux comme ça. Sorcior a l'air très intéressant !  
-MaisVous reviendrez ici de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Jeje ne sais pas, Harryrépondit-elle, un peu troublée.  
Harry sourit, mais, en fait, c'était plutôt un sourire triste. Il aurait bien aimé offrir un cadeau d'adieu à Mc Gonagall. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il sortit sa baguette et s'exclama :  
Orchideus !  
Le plus beau bouquet de fleurs qu'on n'ait jamais vu était apparu sous ses yeux émerveillés. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait aussi bien ce sortilège ! Il tendit le bouquet à Mc Gonagall qui lui sourit (chose rare !) :  
Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ohje vous en prie !  
-Gentleman, en plus de ça ! ironisa-t-elle.  
Harry rougit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Ginny Weasley l'invita à danser. Il déclina l'invitation poliment. Il regarda les danseurs sur la piste. Il s'étonna de voir que Rogue était très doué. Mrs Missélia était très gracieuse. Sirius était un peu maladroit, mais semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Siria, quant à elle, était la meilleure de tous, sans conteste !  
Le morceau se termina et Cho invita Harry à danser. Elle aussi était excellente dans ce domaine. Lui ne cessait de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et il faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'il était très fatigué, sûrement parce qu'il s'était levé très tôt. Il retourna à sa table et s'endormit. Puis, le bal se termina. Personne n'osa le réveiller, à part Mc Gonagall.  
Harry, Harry !  
-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?  
-Le bal est terminédit-elle en souriant.  
-Ah  
-Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry. Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Je te soutiendrai toujours, Harry. Après tout, n'es-tu pas le ? J'ai essayé de te traiter comme les autres élèves, même si j'étais très impressionnée par tes pouvoirs. En tout cas, sache que j'ai été très honorée d'être ton professeur. Adieu, Harry.  
-Au revoir, professeur.  
Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendit et partit sans se retourner. Il venait de quitter un professeur et de gagner un ange gardien, sans pour autant le savoir.  
  
  



	25. Second week end à Pré au Lard

Chapitre 25.  
Second week-end à Pré-Au-Lard.  


  
Harry, Harry !  
-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
-Siria ? Mais c'est le dortoir des garçons, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là !  
-Quelle importance ? Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu aller à Pré-Au-LardIl est tard ! Il te reste un quart d'heure pour manger. Je te laisse t'habiller. Ciao !  
Siria sortit de la chambre. Harry mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Le soleil lui indiquait qu'il était 12h45. Il soupira. Malgré la longue nuit qu'il venait de passer, il était encore fatigué. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la grande salle. Hermione le réprimanda :  
Non mais dis donc ! Harry, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu aurais pu te lever plus tôt !  
Harry lui répondit par un bâillement légèrement exagéré. Hermione soupira et se replongea dans son livre : Les coutumes des Moldus Britanniques. Ron secoua la tête en affirmant qu'elle était complètement folle. Harry songea que son ami n'avait pas tort. Il mangea en vitesse son gigot d'agneau et ses pâtes. Il eut un petit pincement au cur en regardant la chaise vide de Mc Gonagall, à la table des professeurs.   
Il secoua la tête et se leva de table. Il se hâta de monter au dortoir pour prendre ses gallions. Il redescendit juste au moment où ses camarades partaient pour Pré-Au-Lard.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, Ron, Harry et Hermione remarquèrent que le climat était plus tendu que d'habitude. Les habitants, qui d'ordinaire étaient plutôt accueillants, regardaient les élèves avec méfiance, en particulier les Serpentard. Malefoy se pavanait et parlait très fort des nouvelles acquisitions des commerçants de l'allée des Embrumes. Harry, lui, se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il connaissait la cause de l'hostilité de ces gens : le retour de Lord Voldemort... Tout se passait comme avant qu'Harry ne le réduise à néant : on ne faisait plus confiance à personne et l'on soupçonnait tout le monde. Maintenant, le jeune sorcier prononçait avec beaucoup moins d'assurance le nom du mage noir. De plus, sa cicatrice le brûlait en permanence. Mais, c'était une douleur qui lui était presque devenue indifférente. Elle était supportable la plupart du temps, même si parfois, lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'un mangemort, il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice s'enflammait  
Il chassa toutes ses pensées de son esprit et se dirigea vers Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Au rayon des nouveautés, on pouvait maintenant trouver les crèmes canari de Weasley & Weasley. Leurs créateurs se pavanaient dans le magasin en s'écriant :  
Oui, oui, en effet ! Nous sommes bien Fred et Georges Weasley, en effet ! Oui, si vous voulez des autographes, pas de problèmes !  
Les gens les regardaient d'un air à la fois effaré et amusé. Ron se cachait dans un coin en attendant que ses frères s'en aillent. Seamus était tombé par terre à force de rire et Dean tentait de le relever, sans succès car lui aussi riait aux éclats. Finalement, Harry acheta cinq crèmes canaris. Les frères Weasley furent aux anges lorsque le vendeur leur dit que leurs farces et attrapes se vendaient comme des petits pains.  
On compte offrir un gros cadeau à P'pa et M'man, expliqua Fred.  
-On a déjà récolté plein d'argent ! ajouta Georges, et je crois que  
-En vérité, l'interrompit Fred, c'est aussi un peu pour nous faire pardonner de tous les ennuis qu'on leur a causés !  
-Ils ont de la chance de ne pas encore avoir fait une crise cardiaque !   
-Et puis, après ça, on pourra faire encore plus de bêtises !  
-Georges ! s'indigna Ginny.  
-Ginny, c'était _presque_ pour riresoupira Georges, tu commences presque à devenir comme Mc Gonagall Çaça ne va pas Harry ?  
Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace en entendant cette comparaison. Bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer, l'absence de Mc Gonagall le rendait malheureux.  
Ce n'est rienmarmonna-t-il, un peu grippé, tu sais ce que c'est, le froid, les entraînements fréquents de Quidditch  
-Tu devrais te reposer, Harry, assura Fred, compatissant.  
Harry lui répondit par un faible sourire qui sembla lui convenir. Puis, avec Ron et Hermione, ils sortirent du magasin. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, ceux-ci ne posèrent aucune question.  
Puis, Harry alla s'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée. Après en avoir essayé plusieurs, il opta finalement pour une robe vert émeraude parsemée d'étoiles dorées. Puis, ils sortirent du magasin.  
Oh regardez ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant le doigt vers une boutique.  
-Quoi ? marmonna Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Un magasin de livres de sorcellerie ! Super ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Il y en a déjà un sur le Chemin de Traverse, fit remarquer Ron.  
-Oui, mais, celui-là est spécial, il est consacré à Edmus Cantonitus ! Edmus Cantonitus & Co ! ! Tu te rends compte, Ron ?  
-Euhnon, pas vraiment, désolé  
Le nom de l'écrivain disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Il suivit donc Hermione pendant que Ron se lamentait :  
Mon dieu ! Lui aussi est contaminé ! Quelle tragédie ! Ce nouveau millénaire sera celui des intellos, je vous assure !  
Il regarda la vitrine de la boutique pendant qu'Hermione fouillait ses poches pour trouver le plus d'or possible :  
Il court, il court le Sinistros  
-Très bon livre ! assura Hermione, même si je ne crois pas au Sinistros.  
-_Danse avec les loups-garous  
_-Absolument fabuleux ! s'exclama-t-elle, on dirait du Lockhart !  
Ron, qui les avait rejoints, eut un petit rire après la remarque d'Hermione. Elle le regarda avec sévérité et entra dans le magasin. Harry la suivit, bien qu'il n'eût pas fini de détailler la vitrine. 


	26. La menace de Malefoy

Chapitre 26.  
La menace de Malefoy.  


  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique, Harry comprit comment il connaissait Edmus Cantonitus : devant lui s'étalait un gigantesque présentoir rempli de livres dont le titre était _Quinze ans de vie Harry Potter_. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus se trouvait derrière le comptoir et observait les trois amis étrangement.  
Tiens, tiens, PotterTu viens dédicacer ta biographiemurmura quelqu'un derrière lui.  
-Malefoy ! Dégage ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Potter ? Harry Potter ? interrogea le vendeur.  
Cela paraissait évident étant donné qu'il était le sosie exact des photos qui s'étalaient sur les couvertures des livres derrière lui. Il soupira :  
Oui, c'est moi.  
-Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis Edmus Cantonitus, je sais absolument tout sur vous ! Je suis si  
-Ah oui ? répliqua Malefoy d'un ton méprisant, vous dites ça alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de le reconnaître  
-À qui ai-je l'honneur, jeune homme ? interrogea Mr Cantonitus, menaçant.  
-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, répondit l'interrogé avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Vous connaissez sûrement  
-MrMalefoy ? Jeexcusez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?  
-La de cet abrutiOn apprend des choses amusantes, parfois, vous savez  
-Trèstrès bien ! Ca fera 3 gallions.  
-Vous croyez qu'on fait payer un Malefoy ? Vous pouvez toujours rêver A moins que vous ne vouliez avoir affaire à mon _père_  
-Mille excuses ! JeJe vous fais un paquet cadeau ?  
-Non, je ne veux pas laisser faire mon paquet par un Sang-De-Bourbe  
-Espèce d'imbécile ! s'écria Hermione.  
Elle gifla Malefoy de toutes ses forces. Elle était devenue écarlate. Peu à peu, une énorme trace rouge apparaissait sur sa joue.  
Ca, Sang-De-Bourbe, tu me le payeras ! s'écria-t-il, on s'en va, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Crabbe et Goyle, trop d'impurs, ici, c'est dégoûtant  
Et il sortit, non sans avoir renversé tout le présentoir de _Quinze ans de vie Harry Potter_.  
Hermione aida Mr Cantonitus à tout remettre en place. Il tremblait et était encore sous le choc.  
Vous n'auriez pas dûchuchota-t-il, Mr Malefoy est  
Il regarda tout autour de lui, l'air inquiet.  
Mr Malefoy est un mage noirextrêmement puissantEt son fils aussiIl ne faut jamais se mesurer à un Malefoy  
-Malefoy est dans notre école, répliqua Harry à voix haute, et nous n'avons pas peur de lui. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner !  
-N'empêche, Hermione, quelle force ! murmura Ron.  
Hermione rougit un peu, balbutia un vague et paya ses achats. Mr Cantonitus avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs et regardait Hermione avec une admiration proche de la vénération.  
Pour vous remercier, dit-il, je vous offre ce sac magique, il rend les objets 10 fois plus légers qu'ils ne le sont réellement.  
-Merci beaucoup, Mr Cantonitus, au revoir et bonne chance.  
Les trois amis sortirent. Mr Cantonitus retint Harry par le bras.  
murmura-t-il, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que Malefoymurmura Harry, légèrement inquiet.  
-S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, va voir Merlinus et demande lui le Vif De Cristalet mon testament. Tu connais Merlinus, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais, je  
-S'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à comprendre Tu es mon seul espoir. Adieu, Harry Potter Ravi de t'avoir rencontré au moins une fois avant deavant deje veux dire  
-Au revoir, coupa Harry, mal à l'aise, au revoir  
Et il sortit. Il raconta tout à Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière le mit en garde :  
C'est peut-être un piège ! Il est peut-être MangemortBien que, vu la qualité de ses livres, ça me chagrinerait  
-Je l'aurais senti ! J'aurais eu mal à ma cicatrice !  
-La première fois que tu as vu Quirell, est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mal ?  
Harry eut une moue dubitative. Hermione avait raison, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Ron, lui, était très inquiet.  
Je vais envoyer un hibou à Papa. Il fera suivre Lucius Malefoy et on verra bien s'il  
-S'il tue quelqu'un, compléta Hermione.  
Harry approuva, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, et ils se rendirent à la poste. Ron s'avança vers le comptoir et demanda le hibou le plus rapide. Le postier, vêtu d'un bel uniforme turquoise aux boutons dorés, acquiesça et partit chercher son meilleur hibou grand-duc. Ron rédigea une lettre à la va-vite :  
  
_Papa,  
Il faut faire suivre Mr Malefoy, il prépare un mauvais coup. Drago vient de menacer Mr Cantonitus, celui-ci était mort de trouille et a parlé à Harry de son testament. Fais vite. Ron.  
_L'homme était revenu avec son hibou et il tendit la main vers Ron. Les oreilles de celui-ci devinrent écarlates. Harry s'avança et paya pour lui. Ron eut un sourire gêné. Ensuite, les trois amis allèrent boire une Bierraubeurre. Comme c'était le dernier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, les professeurs étaient là aussi. Hagrid rentra dans la pièce, alors que Ron était allé chercher les chopes, comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha d'Harry et Hermione :  
Bonjour, vous deux ! Ca va comme vous voulez ?  
-Oui, oui, mentit Harry.  
-Je reviens de chez Edmus Cantonitus & Co, tu devrais aller y faire un tour, Hermione. Le vendeur a l'air très nerveux, mais les livres sont intéressants. Bon, moi, je vais me prendre une chopeC'est que ça donne soif tout ça !  
Hermione eut un sourire gentil et Hagrid s'éloigna. Ron revint avec les chopes en grimaçant.  
J'ai voulu parler un peu avec Mme Rosmerta, elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle connaissait un peu Mr Cantonitus et  
-Et ?  
-Et cet imbécile de Rogue est venu la draguer !  
-WeasleyIl serait bon pour vous de surveiller votre langagedit une voix derrière lui.  
-PProfesseur Rogue ! Quellequelle bonne surprise ! Vous  
-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire plus attention, à l'avenir, sinon Gryffondor pourrait bien perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
Et il partit. Hermione, scandalisée, se tourna vers Ron :  
Toi alors ! Tu te rends compte des ennuis que l'on aurait pu avoir ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai claqué Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
Les Bierraubeurres terminées, ils allèrent acheter des bonbons chez Honeydukes et repartirent à Poudlard, les poches remplies de sucreries. Sur le chemin du retour, Ron et Hermione parlaient tranquillement (!), mais, Harry, lui était inquietEt si Mr Cantonitus avait vu juste ? Et si le père de Malefoy allait vraiment tenter quelque chose ? Ce fut à ce moment-là que le hibou grand-duc arriva. Ron détacha le message de sa patte et lut :  
_Cher Ron,  
Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire, pas d'autorisation. Je te préviens s'il y a du nouveau. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. Papa.  
_Ron secoua la tête avec une grande déception. Hermione le prit par l'épaule en le consolant.  
Hey ! Vous devenez super proches tous les deux ! plaisanta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère...  
Et ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione donna sa deuxième gifle de la journée  



	27. Excursion nocturne

Chapitre 27.  
Excursion nocturne.  


  
Le soir, Harry était préoccupé. Il ne cessait de penser à la menace de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se présenta pas, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'inquiétude d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Après le repas, Harry monta dans la salle commune. Siria, qui avait passé la journée avec ses parents, était présente. Elle lisait L'Histoire de Poudlard.  
Ah, Harry ! Cette journée ?  
-Bien, bien, mentit-il, je t'ai rapporté des Ballongommes.  
-Ne me mens pas ! Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte !  
-C'estUne menace  
-Hum hum. Qui a-t-il menacé ?  
-Edmus Cantonitus, un écrivain. Il était terrifié.  
-Pas étonnantD'après ce que j'ai lu, la famille Malefoy a toujours été très puissante et tournée vers la magie noire. Qu'a dit Malefoy ?  
-AttendsJe crois qu'il lui a dit qu'il aurait affaire à son père. Cantonitus croit même qu'il va mourir.  
-Harry, tu ne dois pas prendre de risques Voldemort est revenu. Il cherche à te tuer et tu le sais ! Combien de tentatives depuis le début de l'année ?  
-EuhEnfin, 5 si on compte la fois où Cho a été envoûtée.  
-Oui, Maman m'en a parlé. Tu vois bien que, même quand tu ne prends pas de risques, les ennuis te trouvent ! Donc, coucher, pas bouger !  
-Comme tu voudrassoupira Harry qui n'en pensait pas moins.  
-Parfait. Merci beaucoup pour les Ballongommes. Tu ne me devais pas un paquet de Chocoballes ?  
-Ah, si, excuse-moiTiens, prends-le.  
-Merci beaucoup ! Bon, je vais me coucherBonne nuitajouta-t-elle.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Lorsque Ron remonta, il avait la mine pâle. Harry comprit pourquoi lorsque Hermione arriva, main dans la main avec Cerberus Van Dominus :  
Quelle soirée ! s'exclama-t-elle, j'ai bien fait de rester encore lire un peu dans la Grande Salle, Cerberus est arrivé ! C'est un Gryffondor, maintenant !  
-Enchantémarmonna Harry.  
-Moi de même, assura Van Dominus avec un regard meurtrier.  
-Hermione, Ron, j'aimerais vous parler en tête-à-têtedit Harry.  
-Je vais me doucher, répondit Van Dominus.  
Et il sortit de la salle. Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre par Siria, qu'il comptait se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard ce soir.  
Sûrement pas ! chuchota Hermione, c'est déjà assez dangereux de traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tu ne vas pas sortir de l'école !  
-Ron, soupira Harry, tu me suis ?  
Celui-ci jeta un coup d'il à Hermione, et, comme pour se venger de Van Dominus, il murmura :  
Pas de problèmes. Réveille-moi juste quand on y va. Je voudrais dormir un peu avant.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Harry la gratifiait d'un magnifique sourire. Furieuse, elle partit à la bibliothèque et revint un quart d'heure plus tard, portant une pile de livres si haute qu'elle cachait largement sa tête.  
Harry, lui, était très nerveux. Et s'il s'était fait des fausses idées ? Et s'il se faisait prendre ? Et s'il se faisait attaquer ? il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les mauvaises pensées. À minuit, lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne dans la salle commune, Harry monta réveiller Ron, à pas de loups. Il le secoua un peu et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il reprit ses esprits très rapidement et murmura : On y va !  
Harry prit sa cape et sa carte du maraudeur. Ils étaient tous deux restés habillés et, avec leurs gros pulls et leur cape, ils n'avaient pas froid. Harry remarqua que Ron tremblait.  
J'ai froid ! se justifia-t-il.  
Harry avait cependant remarqué que Ron était devenu écarlate Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs et sortirent donc aisément du château. Dans le parc, il faisait déjà nettement plus froid. Et la neige tombait. Si Harry n'était pas pressé, il se serait sûrement attardé à admirer le paysage qui l'entourait. Les sapins, couverts de neige, ressemblaient à des fantômes un peu joufflusLa lune parfaitement ronde éclairait le château de Poudlard d'une lumière argentée. Les eaux du lac étaient calmes, de petites vaguelettes clapotaient juste de temps en temps. Une douce brise soufflait Harry et Ron enlevèrent la cape, estimant qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Dans la neige, on pouvait voir des empreintes d'animauxRon s'amusa à les reconnaître.  
Regarde, ça, c'est un écureuil Là, ça doit être Crockdur. Ça, c'est Hagrid, c'est sûr ! Tu as vu comme l'empreinte est profonde ? Et ça, c'est  
Ron pâlit.  
Quoi, c'est quoi ?  
Ron leva les yeux vers Harry. La peur se lisait dans ses traits. Chaque parcelle de son visage semblait crier d'horreur. Dans ses yeux se reflétait HarryIl y avait quelque chose derrière lui. C'étaitnon, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Pas  
Un sinistros ! hurla Ron, Harry, un sinistros ! Attention ! Il va t'attaquer ! Harry  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il s'était évanoui. Harry fit volte-faceet le chien se jeta sur lui. Soudain, il relâcha son étreinte et se transforma en  
Sirius ! souffla Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
-Harry ! Que fais-tu dans le parc à minuit ?  
-Jeje me  
-Ce n'est pas prudent Harry, et tu le sais ! Si même ton parrain te fait hurler de terreur, imagine un peu si tu te trouvais face à un loup-garou...  
A ce moment-là, on entendit un long hurlement de bête qui provenait de la forêtSirius pâlit.  
C'est Lunardmurmura-t-il, il n'a plus de potion Tue-LoupQu'allais-tu faire dehors, au fait ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.  
-C'estMr Cantonitus. Il s'est fait menacer par MalefoyRon et moi avons imaginé que  
-Que vous pourriez le sauver ? Je ne te savais pas aussi téméraire, Harry Ne te frotte pas aux Malefoy. Ils sont bien plus puissants qu'on pourrait le croireAllez, réveillons Ron et rentrons au château.  
Sirius secoua Ron qui le regarda quelques secondes, hébété  
C'est bon, il est réveillé. On rentre au château maintenant.  
-Non ! protesta Harry, je veux aller voir Mr Cantonitus !  
-Très bien, puisque tu insistes tellement. Mais je viens avec toi. C'est mille fois plus prudent. Allez, on y va.  
Ils se mirent en route pour Pré-Au-Lard. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que son parrain accepterait l'excursion aussi rapidement. Lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison de cette décision, Sirius répondit simplement qu'à l'âge d'Harry, il aurait réagi de la même manière.  
Pré-Au-Lard était calme. Trop calme. Harry se dirigea vers la boutique de Cantonitus, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se mit à courir. D'un simple regard par la fenêtre, il vit, à la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, Cantonitus, le bras devant le visage, pour se protéger, et un homme encagoulé qui levait sa baguette magique. Harry ouvrit la porte avec une telle violence que l'étoile d'or qui l'ornait tomba à terre. Le mangemort s'interrompit devant l'arrivée de l'intru :  
  
-Lâchez votre baguette ! s'écria Harry, ou je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de la mienne !  
-Moi non plus, ajoutèrent Ron et Sirius qui venaient d'arriver.  
L'homme à la cagoule sembla soudain se désintéresser totalement de Cantonitus. Son regard vint se poser sur la cicatrice d'Harry.  
Tiens, tiens, le petit Pottercaqueta-t-il, petit Potter Oh, est-ce de la peur que je lis dans ses yeux ?  
-Je ne vous crains pas, rétorqua sèchement Harry.  
-Petit Potter n'a pas peurânonna l'homme.  
-Et petit Potter connaît des sorts dont vous n'avez pas idée  
-Tiens, tiens... Serait-ce une provocation ? Dis-moi, petit Potter, acceptes-tu de te battre en duel avec moi ou as-tu trop peur ?  
Sirius sortit sa baguette et murmura à Harry :  
Laisse-moi faire.  
-Non, Sirius. C'est lui et moi.  
-Petit Potter est-il si las de vivre?  
-Lucius Malefoy a-t-il peur de mourir ? rétorqua Harry.  
Tous deux se saluèrent. Et le duel commença.


	28. Le Vif de Cristal

Chapitre 28.  
Le vif de Cristal.  


  
Expelliarmus ! hurla Harry.  
La baguette de Malefoy arriva entre ses mains. Premier sort réussi ! Mais celui-ci eut un regard méprisant et dis négligemment :  
Accio baguette magique Eh oui, Potter, il suffit d'un peu de volonté et on réussit ses sorts sans baguette.  
-Rictusempra !  
Malefoy fut tout a coup pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et Harry ne comprit pas lorsque celui-ci s'écria, entre deux éclats de rire :  
Dentesaugmento !  
-Finite Incantatem ! aboya Harry dont les dents prenaient une taille inquiétante, tarentallegra !  
Les jambes de Malefoy se lancèrent dans une danse endiablée :  
Avada Ke  
Harry, pensant au film Les Oiseaux d'Hitchock, s'écria aussitôt :  
Avis !  
Des oiseaux apparurent et se ruèrent sur Malefoy, l'empêchant ainsi de finir son incantation. Celui-ci riposta :  
Serpensortia !  
Harry tressaillit devant le reptile noir aux yeux rouges et aux écailles luisantes qui ondulait sur le sol. Il était temps de se servir de son don. Il regarda le serpent dans les yeux et lui dit en fourchelang (sursaut de Ron):  
Attaque-le, obéis-moi, je suis ton maître. C'est lui l'ennemi, attaque-le !  
Le serpent s'avança vers Malefoy avec un sifflement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry, lui, entendit :  
Oui, maître, tu as raison Dois-je le tuer ?  
-Laisse-le en vie, mais terrorise-le. Va !  
Le serpent monta sur les jambes de Malefoy, tombé à terre Il lui effleura le visage (Malefoy avait enlevé sa cagoule) de sa langue fourchue et l'homme éclata en sanglots, tremblant nerveusement. Il pleura comme un enfant.  
Pitié ! PotterNe me tue pas !  
-Vous tuer ? Sûrement pas Ce serait un trop grand honneur à vous accorder  
-Potter ! le serpent ! hurla Malefoy en sentant le reptile monter sur sa tête.  
-Stupéfix !  
Malefoy fut sutpéfixé et le serpent revint vers Harry :  
Est-ce bon, maître ? Ais-je accompli mon devoir ?  
-Oui, va-t-en, maintenant.  
Le serpent sortit de la salle, en passant devant Ron qui hurla d'horreur.  
Duel plutôt court...marmonna Sirius.  
-Mr Potterc'était magnifique ! s'exclama Mr Cantonitus en se relevant.  
-Euhmurmura Harrymerci beaucoup.. Je voulais juste vous aider.  
-Merci, Mr Potter. Même si je ne suis pas mort, vous avez bien mérité le vif de Cristal. Je vais le chercher chez Merlinus. Attendez-moi là.  
L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte en bois dans les mains. Il chuchota :  
Mr Potter, gardez-le bien caché Nombreux sont les gens qui désireraient l'obtenirNe le confiez jamais à personne, dans aucun cas  
-D'accord, répondit Harry, faites-moi confiance.  
-Je crois en vous, Mr Potter, vous ferez de grandes choses La Prophétie du Cristal le dit, Mr Potter  
Harry fit mine d'ouvrir le coffret mais Cantonitus s'écria :  
Non ! Mr Potter, non Le vif de Cristal est un objet diabolique. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Une fois qu'un homme l'a vu, Mr Potter, il ne pensera plus qu'à ça, jour et nuitÀ moins d'avoir une volonté de fer, pour y résister C'est quasiment impossible. Le vif de Cristal peut donner le pouvoir, la fortunetout, Mr Potter ! Seuls les enfants sont immunisés. Adolescent, on commence déjà à être attiré par son pouvoir.  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi me le confiez-vous ?   
-Vous êtes l'élu de la Prophétie. C'est à vous qu'il appartient. C'est à vous qu'il est destiné.  
-Alors que faisiez vous avec ?  
-Je ne suis qu'un messager. Je l'ai hérité de mon père, qui l'a hérité lui-même de son pèreet ça s'est passé comme ça depuis plusieurs générations. La boîte est protégée par un enchantement qui fait que vous seul puissiez l'ouvrir, Mr Potter. Vous, et l'élue féminine. Je n'ai jamais pu l'ouvrir. Et j'ai essayé. J'en ai rêvé de ce vif de Cristal, Mr Potter Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'en ai rêvé. Prenez-en soin. Je dois vous laisser, à présent. Bonne chance, Mr Potterpour tout.  
-Au revoir, Mr Cantonitusmurmura Harry.  
-Bonne nuit, m'sieur ! s'exclama Ron.  
Sirius se contenta d'un signe de tête un peu bourru.  
Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ? interrogea Harry une fois dehors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air trèsheureux.  
-Malefoy se vengera, Harry. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il prendra la fuite, mais il reviendra plus tard. Méfie-toi, Harry, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner. Rentrons au château maintenant.  
-Tu t'es bien battu, Harrymurmura Ron.  
Arrivés près des murailles de Poudlard, Sirius fit une grimace.  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Ron.  
-On ne peut pas entrer, répondit Sirius, un enchantement très puissant protège Poudlard.  
La porte qui se trouvait devant eux s'ouvrit tout à coup et Harry, ébahi, vit apparaître le professeur Chourave :  
Bonsoir jeunes gens, bonsoir Siriusmumura-t-elle.  
-Professeur, jecommença Harry.  
-Mr Potter, Dumbledore désire vous voir. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Mr Weasley, au dortoir. Sirius, je n'ai pas à vous dicter votre conduite, faites ce que vous voulez.  
Harry suivit donc Chourave qui marchait à grands pas tout en regardant Ron d'un air terrorisé. C'en était fait. Il allait être renvoyé. Dans le meilleur des cas, il vivrait chez Sirius. Mais cela semblait bien impossible Des complications arriveraient sûrement   
Chourave, arrivée devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée de Poudlard, murmura :  
Tenebrae sunt.  
La gargouille pivota et Harry, tremblant, monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore.


	29. La Tentation de Dumbledore

Chapitre 29.  
La tentation de Dumbledore.  


  
Harry, entre, je t'attendais.  
Harry pénétra dans le bureau de son arrière grand père, la peur au ventre. Les personnages des tableaux dormaient profondément dans leur cadre, comme d'habitude.  
Je voulais simplement  
-Calme-toi Harry, tout va bien.  
-Je ne veux pas être renvoyé de Poudlardmurmura-t-il.  
-Tu ne le seras pas. Et c'est une grande faveur que je te fais là. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre, tu sais Montre-moi le Vif de Cristal.  
Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, repensant à ce que Cantonitus lui avait dit.  
Montre-le moi, répéta Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.  
Harry s'exécuta. Il ouvrit la boîte et ne put retenir une exclamation admirative. La boîte contenait un Vif d'Oren Cristal. Chaque plume de ses ailes représentait un souvenir heureux. Absorbé par sa contemplation, Harry ne vit pas que Dumbledore s'était approché près de luiTrop près.  
Harry fit volte-face en le sentant se déplacer derrière lui. Dumbledore avait les mains tendues en avant, un regard halluciné et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ressemblait à un zombi.  
Donne-moi le Vif de Cristal, Harry  
-NNon ! bredouilla Harry, impressionné, jeje n'ai pas le droit !  
-Réfléchis un peu Voldemort, toi et moiImagine tout ce que nous pourrions faireLe monde serait sous notre empriseRien ne nous résisteraitÀ quoi ça sert de lutter pour le bien, Harry ?  
-Je... jebalbutia-t-il.  
Les paroles de Dumbledore commençaient à avoir de l'effet sur lui. C'était comme si son esprit s'embrouillait D'un côté le Pouvoir, de l'autre, le BienQue choisir ?  
Réfléchis, Harry, reprit Dumbledore, Voldemort, toi et moiLe plus illustre trioLes meilleurs sorciers du mondeLes ténèbres vont décupler tes pouvoirs, Harry Allez  
-Vousvous croyez vraiment ?  
-Oui, Harryviens, rejoins le rang des Mangemort Nous serons les meilleurs  
Son esprit devenait flou. Un mot résonnait dans sa tête : Pouvoir, pouvoir  
Voldemort me tuera  
-Il souhaite seulement que tu le rejoignes, HarryToi, et moi, avec LuiLe Trio-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-NomÇa sonne bien, non ? Allez, convertis-toiLa magie noire est plus forte, plus puissante  
Harry recula et trébucha sur la boîte du Vif de Cristal. Elle se ferma et Dumbledore tomba à terre, évanoui. Harry retrouva soudain ses espritsIl courut réveiller son arrière grand-père. Il le secoua un peu et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un regard hagard, perdu. Il secoua la tête, regarda Harry, puis e coffret de bois :  
murmura-t-il, on a faillit y passerLA tentationElle nous a pris, HarryUn peu plus et nous devenions mages noirsJe pensais que j'aurais assez de volonté pour y résisterJ'ai vraiment perdu la tête, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, marmonna amèrement Harry, moi aussi d'ailleurs  
-Lorsqu'on te demande pour le voir, Harry, refuse toujours. Il n'y a que Siria et toi qui soyez immunisés. Regarde-moi, chacun connaît ma puissanceEt pourtant, tu as vuJ'étais l'esclave du Vif de CristalMême moi. Méfie-toi, Harry, garde-le précieusement. Ne cède devant personne  
-Personnerépéta Harry.  
-Bien, maintenant, va dormir. Et protège bien le vif de Cristal.  
-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Siria et moi qui pouvions l'ouvrir  
-On ne connaît pas encore tout de la magie noireMéfie-toi, Harry. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit professeur. À demain.  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte, mais Dumbledore le rappela :  
tu as oublié le Vif de Cristal  
-Ahmerci professeur.  
Dumbledore lui tendit la boîte et Harry la prit.  
Au revoir, professeur.  
-C'était un très beau duel, HarryTon père serait fier de toi.  
Harry, les yeux brillants, regarda Dumbledore. Aucun mot n'eût été assez fort pour décrire ce qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Il murmura simplement :  
Merci, professeur. Merci beaucoup.  
Et il s'en alla, avec une sensation étrange qui engourdissait son esprit. Son père Chaque fois qu'on y faisait allusion, son cur battait la chamade  
Il retourna au dortoir en serrant le coffret en bois contre son cur, comme pour le protéger. Siria l'attendait dans la salle commune, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui murmura d'une voix rêveuse et distraite :  
Bonsoir, Siria.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers lui.  
Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Oh mon dieu, merci, merci ! Hermione m'a raconté votre projet complètement fou ! Lorsque Ron est revenu sans toi, j'ai imaginé le pire ! Et puis, il m'a expliqué que tu étais chez DumbledoreOh, mais, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas été renvoyé quand même ?  
-Non, Siria. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Et encore pour longtemps !  
-Ouf, tu me rassures franchement. De toute façon, si tu pars, je pars.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il faut que je te raconte un truc. Quand j'ai sauvé Edmus Cantonitus, il m'a offert quelque chose qui s'appelle le Vif de Cristal  
-Le Vif de Cristal ? Tu plaisantes Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non ! Je t'assure ! Il est dans cette boîte.  
-Oh, Harry ! La Prophétie du CristalElle en parle ! Elle dit qu'il faut trouver sept objets pour que s'accomplisse la Prophétie. Le Vif de Cristal, la Pierre de Cristal  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un bloc de Cristal capable de répondre à tes questions.  
-Je l'aiIl est là-haut, dans mon dortoir.  
-Harry, tu es inconscientTu ne te rends pas compte du danger que nous courons  
-Quels sont les autres objets ?  
-Bon, il y a le Vif de Cristal, la Pierre de Cristal, le Papillon de Cristal, l'Etoile de Cristal, la Rose de Cristal, la Flamme de Cristal etattends, laisse-moi réfléchirla Vague de CristalOui, c'est bien ça  
-On n'aura jamais le temps de retrouver tout ça ! il faut agir vite, avant que Voldemort ne fasse d'autres dégâts Et puis, sinon, le pouvoir du Vif de Cristal va se retourner contre nousOn a vraiment besoin de tout ça ?  
-Oui. Chaque Elément de Cristal a un pouvoir bien spécial. Le Vif peut t'offrir le pouvoir, la Pierre les réponses à toutes tes questions, le Papillon, le pouvoir de voler (enfin, quelques minutes, rien de plus), l'Etoile te permet de faire apparaître des mirages, la Rose de voler des souvenirs à ton adversaire, la Flamme d'avoir des prémonitions dès que tu touches un objet pendant dix minutes et la Vague de faire douter ton adversaireau point de le faire pleurer ou s'évanouir.  
-Tu crois vraiment que tout cela nous sera utile ? Ma baguette suffit.  
-Et le sortilège ? Les Eléments de Cristal te seront bien utiles si tu es désarmé. Cependant, tu ne peux pas t'en servir à des fins personnellesLes Eléments de Cristal doivent être utilisés pour l'accomplissement de la ProphétiePas pour des blagues de collégiens  
-Dommagej'aurais bien aimé embêter Malefoy avec la Vague, par exemple.  
-Oh, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mais, après, ne va pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive des choses_horribles_.  
-Je crois que je ne m'y risquerais pas. Maiscomment sais-tu tout ça, Siria ?  
-Au pensionnat, j'ai trouvé le livre de la Prophétie du Cristal caché dans une trappe, sous mon lit. C'est le seul exemplaire qui existe. Alors, MOI, je me méfie, MOI, je suis prudente et je le cache Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. Bonne nuit, Harry.  
-Bonne nuit, Siria.  
Il monta se coucher, tout en pensant à cette étrange soiréeDécidément, à Poudlard, rien n'était comme ailleurs. Il bailla un :  
Bonne nuit Ron !  
Il n'entendit même pas la réponse car il s'était déjà endormi.  



	30. Histoire de la Magie

Chapitre 30.  
Histoire de la magie.  


  
Les semaines s'égrenèrent, tranquillement. Il ne restait plus qu'une avant les vacances de Noël. Deux avant le départ pour le tournoi de Quidditch  
En histoire de la magie, le long chapitre traitant de la condition des centaures et des Créatures de l'eau venait de se terminer. Le suivant (La guerre de –652 entre les Vélanes et les Gobelins) risquait d'être tout aussi long et ennuyeux Aussi Mrs Magnolia avait-elle décidé que cette semaine-là, on étudierait seulement les choses suggérées par les élèves pouvant se révéler intéressantes. Pour décider de la première leçon hors programme, Siria du passer au tableau.  
Miss Black, dit Mrs Magnolia, pensez très fort à quelque chose que l'on pourrait étudier.  
-C'est bon, répondit Siria.  
-Bien, maintenant, l'un de vous va tenter de lire dans ses pensées. Pour ça, il faut utiliser le sortilège que vous avez étudié avec le professeur Flitwick. Mr Crabbe, pouvez-vous nous rappeler comment on l'utilise ?  
Le gorille se retourna, pour voir à qui parlait le professeur. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il la regarda avec un air abruti :  
Qui ça ? Moi ?  
-Oui, vous, Mr Crabbe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, c'est bien ça ! C'est vous que j'ai interrogé  
-Ah euhJe dois faire quoi ?  
-Utilisez le sortilège abiertanimum !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Oh, mon dieu Mr Potter, remplacez Mr Crabbe, ça ira plus vite.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il se concentra, prit la main de Siria, ferma les yeux et marmonna :  
  
Il y eut un éclair dans sa tête et il entendit la voix de Siria dans son esprit :  
C'est la Prophétie du Cristal  
Il ouvrit les yeux, lâcha sa main et le répéta à voix haute. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie regarda Harry et Siria avec une complicité déconcertante.  
La Prophétie du CristalTrès intéressant, Miss Black. Voilà un très bon sujet. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous savent ce que c'est que la Prophétie du Cristal ?  
Quelques élèves levèrent la main avec hésitation en regardant Harry. Mrs Magnolia choisit d'interroger Malefoy.  
C'est une Prophétie absolument stupide prononcée par Sybille Trelawney et qui dit que Potter et une autre imbécile détruiront le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vraiment affligeant. Je ne pensais pas que ce cours puisse tomber encore plus bas, mais avec l'étude de cette imbécillité, je vois que si  
-L'imbécile, pour l'instant, c'est vous, Mr Malefoy ! s'insurgea le professeur, vous serez en retenue jeudi soir !  
Le concerné grogna et lança un regard digne de celui d'un basilic à Mrs Magnolia. Celle-ci ne cilla pas et jeta sur lui un il méprisant.  
L'heure se passa donc à parler de la Prophétie du Cristal. Harry en connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais écoutait quand même très attentivement.  
Cette Prophétie, maintes fois contestée par les Mangemorts est l'une des plus célèbres de notre monde  
-Ça c'est vrai, chuchota Siria, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne connaît pas le quart de ce que nous savons grâce au livre  
-Miss Black, que dites-vous ?  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'un livre aurait été écrit sur cette prophétie... Mais qu'il a été perdu dans le grand incendie de 1327 du Chemin de Traverse, dit-elle sur un ton de défi presque insolent.  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Mrs Magnolia avec étonnement, il divulgue tous les secrets de cette prophétie. Mais, il est écrit dans la langue des Sages, d'après ce que j'ai entendu direDonc, seuls les membres du Conseil des Sages pourraient le lire s'il était retrouvé.  
Elle avait prononcé les mots Conseil des Sages avec un grand respect dans la voix. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et demandèrent en même temps :  
Qu'est-ce que c'est, le conseil des sages ?  
-C'est un conseil où siègent les hommes les plus sages, les Erudits Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle ont siégé là-bas, il y a bien longtempsElga Poufsouffle n'y avait pas été admise car elle était encore jeune à cette époque et Salazar Serpentard  
-Avait mieux à faire ! l'interrompit Malefoy.  
-Mr Malefoy, vos opinions ne regardent que vous. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire profiter vos camarades. Surtout pas dans mon cours. Ce conseil a été supprimé à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui et a été recréé très récemmentpour son retour.  
Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Bon nombre d'élèves avaient perdu leurs parents ou leurs proches cet été. Harry regarda Neville. Celui-ci avait le regard fixe et il avait adopté une fausse attitude nonchalante. Cependant, ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur le pupitre que ses phalanges étaient toutes blanchesHermione rompit le silence par un :  
J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore y siégerait, est-ce vrai ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai, miss Granger. C'est lui qui préside le Conseilavec Muscadia Williams.  
-Qui est Muscadia Williams ?  
-Muscadia Williams est une jeune femme Irlandaise. Elle a 31 ans et c'est la plus jeune membre jamais accueillie dans le Conseil des Sages. D'habitude, les érudits n'y entrent pas avant une centaine d'années  
-Pourquoi donc a-t-elle été acceptée, alors ? interrogea Seamus.  
-Elle descend d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Sa famille est l'une des plus anciennes, et surtout, des plus puissantes  
-Affligeantmurmura Malefoy, les gens respectables n'ont ils rien de mieux à faire ? Une sang-pur, perdre son temps à parlementer  
-La ferme Malefoy ! s'exclama Siria avec colère.  
-Eh, la fille du criminel ! Je n'ai pas des leçons à recevoir de toiSurtout quand on sait que  
PAF !  
Siria venait de gifler Malefoy. Sa peau habituellement pâle était devenue cramoisie. Peu à peu, une main encore plus rouge apparaissait sur sa joue. Il tremblait de colère, mais retenait ses mots. Siria, toute aussi furieuse, ne se gênait pas :  
Maintenant, j'en ai marre que tu te croies toujours supérieur ! ET NE FAIS PLUS ALLUSION A MON PERE QUI EST SUREMENT CENT FOIS PLUS RESPECTABLE QUE LE TIEN ! Désormais, tiens-toi à carreaux, Malefoy, sinon, la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie contre toi !  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Siria comme ça. Il était sûr qu'en regardant de plus près, on verrait de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles. Mrs Magnolia parut scandalisée :  
Oh mon dieu ! En vingt ans d'enseignement, moi, Saturnia Colline Elisabeth Magnolia, je n'ai jamais vu des élèves se comporter ainsi pendant une heure de cours ! Je veux vous voir tous les deux à la fin du cours  
-Si mon père apprend que j'ai été deux soirs de suite en retenuecommença Drago d'une voix menaçante.  
-S'il n'est pas content, il viendra me voir et je lui en expliquerai la raison.  
La cloche retentit. Le cours était terminé. Et c'était mieux comme ça car une impression de profond malaise s'était installée. Siria alla donc rejoindre Malefoy et Mrs Magnolia à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle avait l'air profondément choqué et furieux :  
Je suis en retenue ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce soir ! À la bibliothèque !  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que l'on te punitmurmura Ron.  
-Oh non, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dans mon pensionnat, les enfants étaient divisés en deux clans, selon leur réaction à ce qu'on leur faisait endurerLes nerveux et les passifs. Les nerveux se battaient entre eux et frappaient les passifsC'était terrible.  
-Tu frappais les passifs ? s'indigna Hermione.  
-Oh, nonJ'étais un autre clan à moi toute seule. Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'enlève mes pouvoirs. Etj'étais seule contre les deux autres clans.  
Elle baissa la tête et une mèche rebelle vint recouvrir son il droit. Harry esquissa un mouvement de réconfort. Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient :  
en cours de  
Hermione, Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête gravement. Aucun ne prononça mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en cours de potion. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, une odeur nauséabonde leur fit froncer le nez. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. Tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient eu le même réflexe.  
Pas ma faute, grogna Rogue, potion qui a mal tourné Asseyez-vous et cessez de faire cette tête ou j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor.  
Les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards scandalisés. Les Serpentard, eux, accentuèrent leurs simagrées.  
On n'a pas assez perdu de temps comme ça peut-être ? Dépêchez-vous de sortir vos affaires ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! Dites donc, les Gryffondor, vous tenez tellement que ça à ce que je vous enlève des points ?  
Harry s'assit et sortit ses affaires sans prononcer mot.  
Taisez-vous Potter ! s'exclama Rogue.  
-Mais, je  
-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit peut-être ? Ne croyez pas que votre petit talent au Quidditch vous permet toutC'est bien loin d'être le cas, Potter, mettez-vous bien ça dans votre tête  
-Mais, professeur, je ! protesta Harry.  
-5 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor ! Quelle insolence ! Oh, j'oubliais, Potter va partir à un tournoi intercollège de QuidditchAlors Mr Potter se croit supérieur, bien sûr  
Siria ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry la retint. Gryffondor avait déjà perdu 5 points elle lui jeta un regard scandalisé et il lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour lui faire comprendre. Elle le frappa à son tour, deux fois plus fort. Ce jeu les faisait rire. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, si Dumbledore n'était pas entré et n'avait pas dit :  
Mr Potter, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Monsieur le directeur, il est dans mon cours ! s'offusqua Rogue.  
-Je sais, Severus, et j'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner  
-Monsieur  
-Merci Severus.  



	31. Mises au point

Chapitre 31.  
Mises au point.  


  
Harry suivit donc Dumbledore en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, le directeur s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Une femme était déjà assise sur un gros fauteuil violet.  
Harry, je te présente Muscadia Williams.  
-Oh ! Enchanté, Mrs Williams ! On a parlé de vous tout à l'heure, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
-Je ne sais pas qui est le plus enchanté des deux, fit-elle dans un sourire, très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Harry.  
L'accent Irlandais de la jeune femme fit sourire Harry, bien qu'il ne le trouvât pas désagréable. Il lui serra la main. Dumbledore expliqua :  
Mrs Williams va superviser le tournoi intercollège de Quidditch. Elle est ici pour régler les derniers détails.  
-Bien, alors, Harry, déjà, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a des majeurs dans votre équipe.  
-Non, répondit Harry, les plus âgés sont en cinquième année d'étude.  
-Très bien. Est-ce que vous comptez participer à la fête qui se déroulera à la fin du tournoi ?  
Harry en mourrait d'envie. Il regarda Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il devait répondre. Celui-ci eut un petit signe de tête en souriant.  
Oui, lâcha Harry.  
-C'est noté. Autrement, il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas la peine d'emmener vos balais ou vos robes. Tout sera fourni sur place, pour éviter toute différence, toute tricherie. Il faut aussi que vous vous choisissiez un nom d'équipe.  
Harry réfléchit. Il fallait trouver un nom qui résume bien ce qu'était leur équipe, leur fougue et leur envie de gagner. Il ne fallait pas non plus perdre de vue le fait qu'ils étaient des Gryffondor  
Les Lions, répondit-il enfin.  
C'était un nom banal, mais il lui plaisait.  
D'accord. Les Lions. Où préférez-vous être logés ? Vous devrez partager une maison avec une autre équipe, à savoir Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, les Sorcières de Chicago ou Sorcior   
-EuhBeauxbâtons, finit-il par répondre.  
Si jamais Camélia Missélia était là, elle serait ravie d'être avec sa sur.  
Très bien, merci pour tout, Harry.  
-C'esttout ? Vous vous êtes déplacée seulement pour ça ?  
-Non, je voulais juste vous poser une question.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Est-ce que votre équipe est satisfaite de ses balais ?  
-Euhoui, répondit-il, surpris.  
-J'en suis heureuse.  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous posé cette question ?  
-Réfléchissez un peu, la réponse viendra d'elle même. On se revoit au tournoi. Au revoir Harry, au revoir Albus.   
-Au revoir, Mrs Williams, répondit Harry poliment.  
-Je te raccompagne, Muscadia ? interrogea Dumbledore.  
-Ne te dérange pas, Albus, je trouverai le chemin toute seule.  
Et elle sortit du bureau. Le directeur congédia Harry qui retourna en cours de potions.  
Potter, grinça Rogue, dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir et cessez de vous pavaner de la sorte.  
Harry s'assit donc à sa place. Siria lui chuchota :  
Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
-C'était pour régler quelques détails sur le tournoiTu ne devineras jamais qui l'accompagnait !  
-Donne-moi un indice.  
-Euhc'est une érudite  
-Facile ! Muscadia Williams ! La seule érudite fan de quidditch !  
-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas  
-C'est elle qui a créé _l'éclair Hp _!  
-Ah ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Voilà pourquoi elle m'a demandé si nous étions satisfaits de nos balais  
-Quelle chance ! Tu as rencontré la présidente du Conseil des Sages  
-En parlant de sages, comment as-tu pu déchiffrer le livre de la Prophétie alors qu'il est écrit dans la langue des Sages ?  
-EuhMon arrière grand-mère y a siégéElle connaissait tout de la Prophétie. Elle savait que j'étais l'élue. Alors elle m'a appris cette langue  
-Potter ! Black ! Taisez-vous !  
Harry soupira. Il sortit ses larmes de phénix fossilisées de son sac et aida Siria à finir la potion qui était censée faire pousser les cheveux.  
Soudain, Dave Goujon fit irruption dans le cachot. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry et des yeux bleus qui regardaient actuellement ses chaussures à l'éclat terni par le temps.  
Severus, voici une nouvelle élève de Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle Dona Armstrong.  
Quelques élèves dirent poliment bonjour à la nouvelle venue.  
Et alors ? grinça Rogue.  
-Elle est en cinquième année, Severus.  
-Les nouveaux élèves sont censés arriver en première année  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et je te ferai remarquer que Siria Black est aussi arrivée en cinquième année directement.  
La dénommée Dona releva un peu la tête en entendant ce nom. Puis, elle s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient d'ailleurs penchés pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant aux pieds de la jeune fille.  
Et si elle n'est pas au niveau ? Elle va retarder toute la classe. Je ne voudrais pas que mes meilleurs éléments soient perturbés par sa venueIls ont des BUSE à passer en fin d'année  
Malefoy échangea un petit sourire supérieur avec Rogue.  
Elle se débrouillera très bien. J'en suis certain, Severus.  
-Très bien, très bien ! Miss Armstrong, asseyez-vous à côté de Mr Malefoy.  
Mr Goujon sortit donc de la pièce. Dona ne bougea pas. Elle regardait Malefoy avec une sorte de dégoût mêlé de haine.  
Vous êtes dans la lune, Miss Armstrong ? grinça Rogue.  
Rires gras des Serpentard. Sous un regard menaçant du maître des potions, Dona s'installa finalement à côté de Malefoy avec une grimace. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Siria attendaient avec impatience la fin du cours pour lui parler.  
Enfin, Dona croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle baissa les yeux pudiquement.  
Vraiment bizarre, cette fillechuchota Ron.  
Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête. BizarreC'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Hermione, elle, était occupée à faire couler au compte-goutte du sang de gobelin dans le chaudron. Elle tirait la langue, comme si ça l'aidait à se concentrer.  
Miss Granger ! Arrêtez vos pitreries ! C'est de l'insolence pure et dure !  
Hermione rentra sa langue dans sa bouche à contrecur.  
Puis, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Harry et Siria venaient juste de terminer leur potion. Ils la versèrent dans un bocal et sortirent du cachot.  
marmonna Hermione, il ne pourrait pas installer un radiateur dans son fichu cachot ?  
-Radia quoi ? demanda Ron, intéressé.  
-Radia rien, répondit Harry en souriant, venez, on va voir Dona.  
Ils s'approchèrent de la nouvelle Gryffondor, qui était actuellement appuyée contre une colonne du grand hall.  
salut, hasarda Ron.  
-Salut.  
-On est aussi à Gryffondor, expliqua Harry.  
-Tiens, tu es Harry Potter, toi, non ?  
-Euhoui.  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu traînes trop par ici en ce momentC'est dangereux pour toi. Parler le Fourchelang ne donne pas une protection absolue.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.  
-D'où tu viens, toi ?interrogea Ron qui regardait ses vieux vêtements encore plus miteux que les siens.  
Dona n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car, juste à ce moment-là, Peeves fit tomber un pupitre à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry leva la tête. L'esprit frappeur se préparait à faire tomber une armoire. Ron, Hermione et lui partirent en courant. Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner. Il lui sembla que Dona venait de faire un signe à Peeves. Il ne vérifia pas s'il avait rêvé ou pas car, juste à ce moment-là, l'armoire se brisa par terre dans un grand fracas.


	32. Le départ

Chapitre 32.  
Le départ.  


  
La semaine suivante passa à toute allure. Qui aurait pensé à s'en plaindre ?  
Siria qui avait tant redouté la retenue que lui avait donnée Mrs Magnolia n'eut pas à s'en plaindre car celle-ci fut annulée, pour cause d'entraînement intensif de Quidditch. Dona Armstrong restait toujours distante et il était rare de l'apercevoir avec les autresHarry avait fini par en conclure qu'elle souffrait du même trouble que sa mère. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de méditer là-dessus. Dans une semaine, il partait au tournoi intercollège de Quidditch.   
L'équipe s'entraînait désormais 7 heures par jour. Harry avait décidé qu'il fallait profiter des vacances pour perfectionner leur technique. Chaque soir, les joueurs rentraient épuisés et courbaturés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La neige tombait dru dehors et, juste avant de se coucher, tous les membres de l'équipe allaient à l'infirmerie prendre des potions pour ne pas tomber malades.   
Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme. Ron aussi. D'ailleurs, leur mère s'inquiétait pour eux et chaque matin, Harry recevait un hibou qui lui disait de bien prendre soin des deux cadets Weasley. Siria, quant à elle, n'était jamais fatiguée. Hermione la soupçonnait d'avoir ingurgité de la potion Trolaphorme qui donne une énergie incroyable. Après les entraînements, Siria insistait toujours pour rester encore un peu. Et Harry cédait, avant de s'endormir dans les tribunes du stade. Mrs Missélia et Sirius assistaient à toutes les séances et se révélaient être de bons entraîneurs.  
Puis vint le jour du départ. Harry avait sorti la Pierre de Cristal et le Vif de Cristal de leur cachette. (Boîte à double fond cadenassée et cachée sous son matelas). Tous les Gryffondor étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, pour être là lorsque l'équipe reviendrait  
Tu nous ramènes la coupe, hein, Harry ? demanda Georges.  
-Et Ron, ne te soûle pas à la fête de clôture du tournoi ! ! Fais donc honneur à notre famille, comme notre bon, loyal et dévoué serviteur Wistily ! ajouta Fred en imitant la voix de Mrs Weasley.  
-Fred ! s'offusqua Ginny.  
-Bonne chance, Ginny, on suivra tes exploits dans la Gazette du Sorcier !  
De l'autre côté d'Harry, c'était Cerberus Van Dominus et Hermione qui se disaient au revoir.  
Au revoir Cerberus, je te promets que je reviendrai vite  
Ron lui lança un regard noir. Puis, toute l'équipe, accompagnée de Mrs Missélia et Sirius, s'accrochèrent à une vieille botte pleine de terre. Harry ressentit une étrange secousse au nombril. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les portoloins Il sentit ses épaules se cogner contre celles d'Hermione qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un grand pré. Le voyage était terminé.  
Poudlard ! s'écria un homme à côté d'eux, bienvenue au premier tournoi de Quidditch intercollège ! Je me présente : Je suis Mr Jonathan ! Je me charge de tout organiser ! Eh oui, en effet, je suis polyglotte ! Je parle beaucoup de langues différentes ! En fait, cette passion pour les langues et les cultures différentes remonte à ma plus tendre enfance  
-Où on va ? coupa Sirius.  
-Pardon ?  
-Où est-ce que l'on doit aller maintenant ? traduisit Mrs Missélia en souriant.  
-Aheuh...Allez voir Mrs Williamsmoi, je souhaite juste la bienvenue  
-Et vous racontez aussi votre vie, accessoirement ajouta Ron lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.  
Mrs Williams, après les avoir accueillis chaleureusement leur désigna un joli chalet en bois. De l'extérieur, il paraissait tout petit, mais Harry savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Et il avait raison. En vérité, il y avait beaucoup de place à l'intérieur. L'équivalent d'environ 5 fois la grande salle de PoudlardDes matelas étaient posés à même le sol mais, une fois que l'on était dessus, on avait du mal à se relever tellement ils étaient confortables. Harry dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas céder à la paresse.  
Mrs Williams décida ensuite de leur montrer le stade de Quidditch. Sa vue arracha un cri d'admiration à Ron. Il était immense. Les gradins étaient divisés en 6 espaces qui représentaient chacun l'un des pays en jeu, avec le drapeau dudit pays peint sur une bannière au-dessus des bancs destinés aux spectateurs. Les cerceaux des buts étaient en or massif.  
Vous êtes les premiers à arriver. Voici vos robes, voici vos balais. Je vous laisse vous habituer au terrain et vous entraîner, dit Mrs Williams en leur tendant tout le matériel, Mr Black, Mrs Missélia, je compte sur vous pour les surveiller. Le dîner aura lieu dans le pré là-bas, avec toutes les écoles réunies. Sorcior devrait bientôt arriver. À plus tard !  
Harry descendit sur la pelouse, histoire d'examiner le terrain. Il eut un sourire absolument ravi. Hermione manifesta un étonnement poli et Harry expliqua :  
Le sol est bien dur, le temps est impeccable, pas de ventc'est l'idéal !  
Les autres les rejoignirent et l'entraînement commença. Les balais fournis par Mrs Williams étaient très différents des éclairs Hp. Beaucoup moins maniables, beaucoup moins rapides et, ils ne toléraient aucune faute technique.  
Harry, je lâche le vif d'or ! prévint Mrs Missélia.  
-D'accord ! Je lui laisse prendre 5 minutes d'avance  
Il s'exécuta donc. Le vif d'or fila à toute allure. Harry regarda autour de lui. Ron ne laissait toujours pas passer les buts. Hermione, Siria et Ginny avaient beau tout essayer, rien n'y faisait. Les cognards, plus agressifs que jamais, étaient plus ou moins bien maîtrisés par Dean et Seamus qui faisaient tourner leur batte comme un bâton de majorette dès qu'ils les renvoyaient. Les 5 minutes passèrent. Harry aperçu soudain le vif d'or qui voletait, au ras de la pelouse. Il fonça en piqué. Un cognard lui coupa malheureusement la route.  
Désolé Harry ! s'exclama Dean, je l'avais pas vu, celui-là !  
-On va lui faire sa fête ! ajouta Seamus.  
Le vif avait à nouveau disparu. Harry grimaça. Voyant que les poursuiveuses ne parvenaient pas à marquer des points, il leur proposa de faire des tirs au but. Les essais furent très concluants. Soudain, Mrs Williams arriva sur le terrain, accompagnée d'une dizaine de personnes.  
Les étudiants de Sorcior viennent d'arriver ! ils souhaiteraient s'entraîner. Acceptez-vous de partager le terrain ?  
-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, nous allons le libérer. Nous avons assez travaillé. Je crois que nous sommes au point, mentit Harry.  
-Oh, très bien, merci beaucoup !! répondit le capitaine belge.  
-Pourquoi as-tu voulu arrêter l'entraînement ? Tu sais très bien qu'on en a besoin ! s'exclama Hermione un peu plus loin.  
-Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils apprennent tout de nos techniquesCe serait trop facile de nous battre  
-Ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Hermignonnemarmonna Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de ce grand dadais de Van Dominus que tu dois considérer tous les sorciers belges comme des dieux au-dessus de la corruption, l'espionnage et la tricherie  
Hermione devint écarlate. Apparemment, le petit discours de Ron ne lui avait pas trop plu. Celui-ci s'en alla en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était. En s'approchant de leur chalet, ils entendirent des éclats de voix :  
Mon miroir a disparu ! _Qui_ a touché à mon miroir ? Je le veux tout de suite !  
-Tiens, tiens, Juliette fait encore des siennesmarmonna une fille de Beauxbâtons à côté d'eux, ces Delacour alorstoujours aussi bêtes  
-Euhexcusez-moi, dit Ron, vous avez bien dit Delacour ?  
La fille hocha la tête avant d'examiner Ron avec un air méprisant.  
Oui, Delacour, c'est bien çaPourquoi ?  
-Euhc'est la sur de Fleur Delacour ?  
-Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Elle a quel âge ?  
-15 ans. Maintenant, t'es gentil et tu t'en vas.  
Ron partit d'un air faussement détaché, mais ses oreilles étaient écarlates.


	33. Nervosité et pression

Chapitre 33.  
Nervosité et pression.  


  
Ron, bouillabaisse ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu veux de la bouillabaisse ?  
-Pardon ?  
-GIGOT ?  
-Oh, volontiers !  
-C'est qui cette fille ?  
-Quoi, quelle fille ?  
-Celle que tu regardes avec des yeux de merlan frit, imbécile ! s'exclama Hermione.  
-Oh  
-Chuliette Delacour, répondit Harry, la bouche pleine.  
-Harry ! tu es dégoûtant !  
-Excuse-moiC'est assez amusant de le voir baver comme ça, non ?  
-Dis donc, provoqua Siria, n'oublie pas que toi tu baves aussi sur Cho  
-Quoi ? EuhTu reprendras bien un peu de frites ?  
-Harry  
-Ouvre la bouche !  
-Hey !  
Et Harry enfourna une grosse fourchette de frites dans la bouche de Siria qui, incapable de parler, le fusilla du regard.  
Ron, lui, était absorbé dans sa contemplation. Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour lui demander de la sauce tomate, Harry crut que son ami allait s'évanouir.  
C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, son sang de Vélane est aussi concentré que ce ketchup  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Seamus et Dean partaient dans un grand fou rire.   
Si le dîner avait eu pour but de rapprocher les représentants des différents pays entre eux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Chaque équipe était réunie et personne n'allait vers les autres, sauf Siria qui parlait un français quasiment parfait  
Puis, le soleil se coucha en même temps que les élèves se glissaient dans leur duvetLes chuchotements persistèrent jusqu'à minuit. Mrs Missélia avait retrouvé sa sur, comme l'avait prédit Harry. Il y eut une petite réunion de famille entre les deux surs Missélia, Sirius et Siria qui dura jusqu'à onze heuresHermione, elle, s'était isolée à la lisière d'un bois proche. Pour étudier à la lumière de sa baguette, bien entendu ! Ron était parti faire la cour à Juliette qui apparemment n'avait que faire de ses avancesHarry, quant à lui, tournait et retournait une question dans sa tête : Aurait-il assez de temps pour trouver tous les Eléments de Cristal avantl'irréparable ?  
Il s'endormit donc sans avoir trouvé la solution.  
Debout la compagnie !  
Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Une image trouble de têtes émergeant de duvets lui apparut. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et admira un magnifique bâillement de Ron qui aurait pu lui permettre d'avaler une dizaine de mouches en une seconde  
Match contre Beauxbâtons aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Sirius.  
-Quoi ? ? ? ? ?  
Si Ron n'avait pas été couché sur un matelas à même le sol, il serait certainement tombé de son lit. Il allait donc jouer contre la belle Juliette. Harry perçut son trouble.  
Ron ! s'exclama-t-il, pas de galanterie surtout !  
-QuQuoi ?  
-On doit disputer un match ! Ne lui fais aucun cadeau ! Tu lui montreras ton romantisme plus tard !  
-MMoi ?  
-Oui, toi ! C'est important pour nous de gagner ce match... D'accord ?  
-Ouimurmura Ron d'un air absent en regardant Juliette qui entrait dans la salle.  
-Et n'oublie pas nos techniques d'attaque surtout !  
-Oui  
-Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Non  
Harry tenta de rester calme et jugea plus intelligent d'aller consulter les autres membres de l'équipe. Il aperçut Seamus qui allait prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
Eh ! Seamus !  
-Harry ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? Prêt pour le match  
-OuiD'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il faudrait juste revoir un tout petit peu nos techniques d'attaque  
-Oh, Harry ! C'est bon, ça va bienon est au point ! Ne t'inquiète pasTout ira bien  
Et encore un imbécile qui ne s'en souciait pas. Harry s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas s'énerver contre Seamus. Un peu plus calme, il rencontra Dean.  
Dean ! J'espère que toi, tu vas m'écouter  
-Harry ! Je te cherchaisy'a un type là-bas qui a une baguette farceuse qui fait des trucs délirantsViens ! C'est trop drôle !  
-HumDean, j'ai mieux à faire  
-Ben allez quoi ! Tu es trop sérieux, Harry  
Harry réussit à se contenir encore une fois, mais il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il n'explose de colère. Lorsqu'il vit Siria et Hermione, il fut rassuré.   
Ravi de vous voir ! fit-il, personne veut m'écouter ! Pour le match  
-Coucou ! bien dormi ?  
-EuhEuh !  
-Tant mieux ! À côté du stade, il y a un cracheur de feu ! C'est impressionnant Viens avec nous !  
-Mais on s'en fiche ! s'emporta Harry.  
-Mais ! Tout ira bien, on s'en fiche des attaques !  
Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Harry jeta par terre le parchemin qu'il tenait sous le bras et sur lequel il avait reconstitué les tactiques étudiées. Il devint écarlate et hurla :  
MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUT M'ECOUTER ? JE SUIS LE SEUL A ME SOUCIER DE CE MATCH OU QUOI ? J'EN AI MARRE ! JE FAIS TOUT POUR NOTRE VICTOIRE ET VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ ! MERCI, MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN ! CA FAIT PLAISIR DE VOIR LES RESULTATS DE SON TRAVAIL !  
Et il se laissa choir. La tête sur les genoux, il sanglota. Il désirait plus que tout gagner ce tournoi et pourtant, tous ses amis s'en fichaient éperdument.  
Moi, je t'écoutefit une petite voix hésitante.  
-Humph ! grogna Harry en relevant la tête.  
C'était Ginny. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Et elle expliqua :  
Il y a plein d'attractions et de monde près du stadeC'est difficile d'y résisterC'est trop intéressantExplique-moi ton plan d'attaque. C'est important pour moi. Mais, allons ailleurs. Il y a trop de monde ici.  
D'un coup d'il circulaire, Harry s'aperçut que ses cris avaient attiré les autres sportifs qui le considéraient d'un il inquiet.  
J'ai lu qu'il n'était pas toujours très fréquentable, murmura une sorcière américaine.  
-SûrementJ'ai entendu dire qu'il parlait le Fourchelang  
-J'ai peur de jouer contre luiOn n'a jamais le dessus sur un mage noir  
Harry réussit à les ignorer superbement et continua à marcher. Il se réunit dans une tente préparée spécialement pour son équipe avec les autres joueurs. Il leur expliqua toutes les techniques qu'il avait mises au point. Au bout de dix minutes, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que les expressions des visages avaient changé.  
Des questions ? interrogea-t-il.  
-_On va gagner _murmura simplement Seamus.  



	34. Match contre Beauxbâtons

Chapitre 34.  
Match contre Beauxbâtons.  


  
Surtout, tenez-vous bien sur vos gardes ! Nous ne savons pas de quoi ils sont capables pour gagner ! Peut-être que pour eux, ce n'est pas un tournoi amical !  
-Pour nous non plus, fit remarquer Seamus.  
-AdmettonsEn tout cas, faites très attention ! On n'est pas habitués à jouer contre des équipes agressives  
-Et les Serpentards ? grogna Ron.  
Harry ne répondit pas car le gong venait de sonner dans le stade. Partout, des acclamations retentirent et il sentit son cur battre la chamade.  
Bienvenue au premier tournoi de Quidditch inter-collège ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez voir jouer les champions de demain ! Je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Poudlard et Beauxbâtons qui vont jouer ce matin ! Voici les joueurs de l'école française qui s'avancent dans leur magnifique robe bleue ! Avec en tête leur sublime capitaine Juliette Delacour !  
Et ça y est, Ron n'entendait déjà plus rien. Hermione se chargea de lui administrer un coup de balai sur la tête pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ce fut assez efficace. Juliette Delacour, qui se trouvait en face d'eux, leur adressa un regard supérieur ponctué d'un petit soupir avant de s'avancer sur le terrain d'une démarche très déhanchée.  
Encore pire que sa sur, celle-là ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Lorsque toute l'équipe de Beauxbâtons fut réunie sur la pelouse, elle chanta son hymne national. Puis, ce fut le tour de Poudlard de s'avancer :  
Et maintenant, tout droit arrivés de Grande-Bretagne, en robe écarlate, voici Poudlard, dont le capitaine n'est autre que le fameux Harry Potter !  
Harry jeta un coup d'il vers la tribune du commentateur tout en s'avançant sur le terrain, suivi de près par ses amis. Ils durent eux aussi chanter leur hymneCe qui donna lieu à une magnifique cacophonie !  
Potter, Delacour, serrez-vous la main !  
Les deux capitaines s'exécutèrent. Juliette Delacour s'écria :  
Aïe ! Il a tenté de me briser la main ! Il doit avoir un point de pénalité !  
Mais, bien heureusement, son avis ne fut pas pris en compte.  
Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, à vos balais et que le meilleur gagne !  
Et c'est sur ses mots que commença le match. Le vif d'or fut lâché, les cognards libérés et le souaffle mis en jeu. Ron hurla :  
A l'attaque !  
Apparemment, le coup de balai l'avait bien réveillé. Harry prit de la hauteur, pour avoir une vue générale du terrain. L'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons, Durand, le suivait de près. Harry hésita à employer tout de suite la feinte de Wronski. Non, il ne fallait pasPas encore.  
Beauxbâtons marque avec ce magnifique tir de Perrin ! 10 à 0 !  
Harry pesta. Puis, voyant que Durand n'était pas décidé à le quitter, il se coucha sur son balai, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire accélérer. Arrivé à l'autre bout du terrain, il souffla un peu. Ce balai-là était beaucoup plus que l'Eclair Hp. Il jeta un coup d'il à la véritable bataille qui se déroulait en dessous de lui. Les coups de batte pleuvaient de tous côtés. Dean et Seamus frappaient plus fort que jamais dans les balles noires dans l'espoir que l'une d'elles atteigne un joueur de Beauxbâtons. Dès que les poursuiveuses tentaient d'attaquer, un mur de joueurs se formaient aussitôt devant elles. Siria était la seule à ne pas s'arrêter devant, dans l'espoir de percer les lignes. Mais, à chaque fois, elle se heurtait violemment aux joueurs. Une ecchymose se formait déjà sur son front. Harry soupira. Ça commençait mal, très mal même.  
Et Perrin qui passe à Didier qui passe à Legrand qui marque ! 20 à 0 en faveur de Beauxbâtons ! Ça s'annonce très mal pour Poudlard ! Oh là là ! On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! Faute !  
En baissant la tête, Harry aperçut Juliette Delacour qui donnait des coups de batte sur la tête de Ginny. Cette dernière, qui possédait désormais le souaffle, était également entourée d'autres Beauxbâtons qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.  
Hermione ! appela-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
Celle-ci se précipita en dessous de la sur de Ron qui lui passa la balle écarlate.  
Joli ! Granger s'empare du Souaffle et vole jusqu'aux buts adverses ! Ouh là là ! Ça se présente mal ! Beauxbâtons forme un murBlack, Weasley, Thomas et Finigann viennent à la rescousse ! Ouh là là ! Ils ne s'arrêteront pas ! Et Beauxbâtons s'enfuit ! Joli, très joli ! Et Granger marque ! 20 à 10, toujours en faveur de Beauxbâtons ! Didier s'empare du Souaffle, Black le lui vole et le passe à Granger ! Joli, magnifique ! Elle va marquer, Granger amorce le tir et  
Il y eut soudain un hurlement mêlé de terreur et de surprise dans le public.   
Oh ! Didier a fait tomber Granger de son balai !  
Harry évalua en un quart de seconde la distance qui séparait Hermione du sol. ImmenseLa chute en serait d'autant plus terrible. Harry fonça en piqué vers son amie.  
Oh là là ! Potter s'élance pour sauver Granger ! Courageux, très courageux ! Téméraire, le petit Potter, très téméraire !  
Harry n'entendait qu'à moitié les commentaires, trop concentré pour y prêter attentionHermione n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du solElle tombait trop vite, il fallait se dépêcher  
Non, Potter n'y parviendra pas ! La chute pourrait être mortelle pour GrangerElle tombe trop vite pour pouvoir être figée !  
Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai et  
C'est incroyable ! Potter a réussi ! Bravo, bravo ! Le balai flotte toujours là-haut ! Très impressionnant, Potter ! Bravo ! L'arbitre signale un penalty en faveur de Poudlard pour violence contre adversairesBlack se prépare etOui ! Black marque ! 20 à 20 ! Voilà, Granger remonte sur son balai et le match continue ! Perrin attaque, passe le Souaffle à Didier qui est intercepté par Weasley ! Joli ! Poudlard revient en force etOh ! Bravo ! 30 à 20 en faveur de Poudlard ! Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à BeauxbâtonsOh là là ! Legrand s'empare du Souaffle etAïe, aïe, Aïe ! Pauvre Weasley, je n'aurais pas supporté ça à sa place mais non ! Il reste dans ses buts. Ce fut un magnifique blocage, il faut bien le dire !  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry aperçut le vif d'or. Il descendit en piqué pour l'attraperIl voletait juste à côté de la batte de Seamus. Et là, Harry entendit le commentateur déclarer :  
Mi-temps !  
Harry pesta et se posa à contrecur à côté de ses amis. L'équipe se réunit dans une tente aménagée pour eux.  
Harry, murmura Hermione, merci, merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure.  
-C'est normal. Bon, le match se présente bien maintenant. Mais il faut rester sur nos gardes. Vous avez vu qu'ils sont féroces.  
-Et le vif d'or, repéré ?  
-À l'instant. Sans la mi-temps, je l'aurai attrapé.  
-Tente la feinte de WronskiDurand a l'air de te coller ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Je saisMais, il faudrait que Ginny, Siria et Hermione tentent la botte de Diamonds.  
-Celle où l'on doit foncer en piqué à trois et tout ça ?  
-C'est cela même. Si je peux faire Wronski, vous pouvez faire Diamonds !  
Les autres sourirent et dehors, on siffla la fin de la mi-temps.  
Le match reprend ! Le score actuel est de 30 à 20 en faveur de Poudlard ! Donc tout peut encore arriver ! Et ça recommence très fort ! Granger qui s'empare du Souaffle qui passe à Black qui passe à Weasley qui marque ! 40 à 20 ! EtMais oui ! Potter a repéré le vif d'or !  
Harry entamait une descente vertigineuse sur le terrain. Durand le suivait. Bien entendu, il n'avait rien repéré du tout. Il en avait simplement assez de ce benêt derrière lui. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. Le vif d'or voletait derrière Siria. Harry se coucha encore plus sur son balai. Il le lui fallaitIl jouait pour PoudlardEncore 5 mètres  
Harry ! Attention !  
Un cognard heurta Harry de plein fouet et termina sa course en désarçonnant Durand.  
Oh là là ! Terrible chute de DurandEt Potter complètement sonné !  
Harry vit Durand tournoyer vers le solSon esprit était embruméQue devait-il faire ? Ah ouiLe sauverMais une autre voix se fit entendre dans ses pensées  
_Durand n'en vaut pas la peineSans lui, tu es sûr de gagnerLaisse-le tomberTu seras le seul à pouvoir attraper le vifNe sois pas stupide  
_Une totale félicité s'empara de son êtreHarry hésitait désormaisLe corps de Durand se rapprochait du solEncore 20 mètresEtait-ce bien nécessaire de le secourir ? La voix s'amplifiait.  
_Allez, PotterLaisse-le s'écraser par terreIl va creverTu verras, Potter, il va crever et Poudlard va gagnerTu apporteras la gloire à la Grande-BretagneOn parlera de toi partout  
_Il y avait désormais quelque chose de suppliant et geignard dans ces ordres. Harry secoua la tête et s'écria : Non !  
La voix se tut et le vent recommença à lui fouetter le visageDurand était désormais tout proche du sol. Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Dans un fracas d'os brisés, on vit Durand s'écraser à terre. Les Médicomages accoururent sur le terrain et se bousculèrent les uns les autres pour porter secours au jeune Français. Un jeune garçon quitta la loge du commentateur et rejoignit tout le monde sur le terrain. Il échangea quelques mots avec les médecins et remonta à sa place, pâle comme un linge, annoncer le verdict.  
Le match est suspendu. L'état de Pierre Durand étant assez grave, Beauxbâtons devra soit jouer sans attrapeur, soit abandonner. Je leur demande de monter dans notre loge.  
L'équipe française s'exécuta tout en discutant vivement. Puis Juliette Delacour murmura d'une voix blanche :  
Nous abandonnons.  
Il y eut une immense clameur dans les gradins. Et le commentateur, un peu déçu, murmura dans son mégaphone :  
Poudlard l'emporte.  
  



	35. Troubles

Chapitre 35.  
Troubles.  


  


Harry, ce n'est pas ta fauteTu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !  
-Je suis resté planté làJe l'ai regardé tomberJe n'ai pas réagi  
-Tu n'avais aucun dû envers lui, Harry ! Personne n'a bougé ! Pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !  
-Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Parce que moi, j'en étais capableJe l'avais déjà fait pour toiJe n'ai pas bougé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il y avait une voix dans ma têteQui me disait que l'on gagnerait si je ne faisais rien. Et quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, c'était déjà trop tard.  
-Harry ! Même ceux de son équipe n'ont rien fait ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne l'as pas poussé à ce que je sache !  
-Mais c'est tout comme, Hermione ! Je l'ai entraîné dans ma feinte et il y a eu ce cognardIl est entre la vie et la mort !  
Harry baissa la tête et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Tout était de sa fauteIl n'était qu'un lâche. Hermione prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le regarda :  
Calme-toi. Réfléchis. Tu ne pouvais rien pour lui. C'est comme ça. Durand devait tomber. Durand est tombé. Tu n'y peux rien, Harry. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Cesse de pleurer. C'est à toi que tu fais du mal.  
Elle hésita un moment et murmura :  
Je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir.  
Et elle quitta la tente, le visage entre les mains.  
  
Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était dangereux ce Potter ! Un descendant de Serpentard, à coup sûr  
-Ça me dégoûteTu as vu comme il l'a laissé s'écraser ? C'était le seul qui était pourtant capable de le sauver !  
-MaisAprès, il a quand même essayé de le rattraper  
-Tu es trop naïve ! Il s'y est mis au dernier moment ! Il savait qu'il ne le sauverait pas mais il s'est dit : Tout le monde croira que j'ai tenté de le rattraper ! Et toi, tu tombes dans le piège !  
-ChutIl nous regardeJe crois qu'il t'a entendu  
-Oh ça, je m'en fiche bien ! C'est un assassin ! L'assassin de Pierre en plus de ça ! Tout le monde l'aimait, Pierre, en plus ! Je suis sûre qu'il était jaloux de lui !  
Harry ne supportait plus tous ces commentaires autour de lui. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'en était pas convaincu. Et les réflexions perfides de Beauxbâtons n'arrangeaient rienIl quitta le pré en courant, ne supportant plus cette ambiance funèbre. Il décida d'aller faire un tour du côté du stade. Là, une personne surgit devant lui.  
Harry ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?  
-RitaRita Skeeter ?  
-En personne et envoyée spéciale de Sorcière Hebdo !  
-Mais ! Vous étiez enfermée sous la forme d'un scarabée dans un bocal !   
-Oui, mais ton amie Hermione a du cEnfin, disons que c'est une bonne poireQuelle inconsciente ! Elle m'a relâchéeElle croyait vraiment que je m'arrêterai d'écrire ?  
-Vous êtes une horreur, lâcha Harry.  
-Hum, humMais, dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère.  
-Fais quoi ?  
-Pourquoi as-tu poussé Durand de son balai ?  
-Oh ! soupira Harry, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours prouver que je suis un détraqué mental ? Je suis sain d'esprit, merciPar contre, j'ai quelques doutes pour vous, je vous conseille d'aller vous faire soigner à Ste Mangouste ! Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour_ça_ ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix méprisante.  
Et il tourna les talons, furieux. Dans son dos, il entendait déjà la plume de la journaliste qui grattait le papier à toute allure. Pas de doute, Rita Skeeter était bel et bien de retour.   
  
Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Il s'isola à la lisière de la forêt et, appuyé contre un arbre, il pleura de tout son saoulIl n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas bougéEt puis, surtout, cette voix avait emprisonné ses sens, son instinctIl aurait pourtant pu le sauverTout était de la faute de cette voix qui lui avait dit que Durand ne devait pas être secouruIl aurait pourtant pu y résister, briser cet enchantement ! Car maintenant, Harry l'avait bel et bien compris : Quelqu'un lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'imperiumIl avait été entraîné à ne pas s'y laisser prendre, mais cela n'avait pas suffitIl s'était fait piégerIl baissa la tête et sentit quelque chose lui mordiller le doigt. Il regarda. C'était Hedwige qui lui apportait une lettre. Il la détacha machinalement de la patte de la chouette sans apercevoir le regard courroucé que celle-ci lui jetait de ses yeux d'ambre. Lorsqu'elle hulula d'un air indigné, Harry murmura, légèrement agacé :  
Je n'ai rien pour toi, Hedwige ! Et, franchement, je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! Va voir du côté d'Hermione, elle a sûrement quelque chose !  
Il décacheta le parchemin et lut :  
  
_Mon Harry,  
Je viens d'apprendre la victoire de Poudlard. Je suis très heureuseOn m'a dit qu'un joueur de Beauxbâtons s'était blessé mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas trop grave, non ? Je suis très fière de toi et je te souhaite encore beaucoup d'autres victoires de ce genre  
  
Tu me manques déjà,  
  
Cho.  
  
_Cette lettre qui aurait dû lui remonter le moral eut l'effet inverseLes personnes qui l'aimaient ne voyaient pas la vérité en face et les autres savaient comment la manipuler pour faire mal.  
  
Siria et Mrs Williams avaient sympathisé pendant le repas et se trouvaient désormais toutes deux dans une tente. Elles discutaient.  
Vous croyez vraiment qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui ? interrogea Siria.  
-Non, je ne vois pas comment vaincre son chagrin. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de moyensIl faut attendre que ça passe. Mais ça prendra sûrement longtemps. De plus, l'état de Durand a encore empiré.  
-MaisUn Elément de Cristal ?  
-Les Eléments de Cristal ne doivent être utilisés que pour l'accomplissement de la Prophétie, tu le sais, Siria.  
-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! s'exclama Siria avec fougue, il est capable de se jeter l'Avada Kedavra si Pierre Durand succombe ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les élus ne doivent pas être séparés parla mort.  
-Très bien. Nous allons chercher une solution. Oh, mon dieu, ç'aurait été plus simple avec le livre de la Prophétie, si seulement il n'avait pas été perdu  
Siria dévisagea Mrs Williams, hésita un moment et murmura :  
il n'a pas été perdu.  
Muscadia Williams la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
Pardon ?  
-JeJe vais le chercher.  
Siria revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'ouvrage sous le bras. C'était un livre magnifique à la couverture de cuir noir ornée. Elle l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient remplies de sigles étranges qu'elle commençait à savoir décrypter peu à peu.  
je connais quelques rudiments de la langue des Sages, expliqua Siria, ma grand-mère était  
-Je sais, répondit Mrs Williams avec un petit geste de la main, mettons-nous au travail  
Elle ouvrit le livre à une page où tous les Eléments de Cristal étaient représentés. Un texte décrivant leurs pouvoirs accompagnait les illustrations. Siria le parcourut à toute vitesse et secoua la tête.  
Rien ici.  
Elle s'apprêta à tourner la page, mais Mrs Williams lui prit la main et lui désigna un passage dans le texte. Le visage de Siria s'éclaira et elle murmura :  
Oh !  
-Voilà, se contenta de répondre Muscadia Williams, reste à trouver comment s'en emparer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Avalanche de courrier

Chapitre 36.  
Avalanche de courrier.  
  


Harry, réveille-toi ! Hedwige t'a apporté une lettre !  
-Mmmmh ? grogna un Harry ensommeillé, encore ?  
Une douleur cuisante à l'oreille lui indiqua que sa chouette préférée se trouvait tout près de lui. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et chaussa ses lunettes. Hedwige hulula doucement. Harry détacha la lettre de sa patte et la décacheta tout en se grattant la tête.  
  
_Harry,  
  
J'ai eu vent par certains de mes nouveaux confrères de cette victoire quelque peu singulière de Poudlard. J'imagine que tu aurais préféré gagner dans d'autres conditions et je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement, le fait est là. Sûrement vas-tu souffrir des remarques des autres mais ne te laisse pas décourager. Tu es arrivé dans ce tournoi, Harry, parce que tu en avais les capacités. Tu as aussi celles qui te seront nécessaires pour gagner. Tire un trait sur le passé et projette-toi vers l'avenir, tel est mon conseil.  
  
Bonne chance,  
  
M. Mc Gonagall.  
  
P.s : Ecris-moi dès que tu as un peu de temps(Ce qui doit être difficile à trouver !) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe de PoudlardEt de Pierre Durand.  
  
_Harry sourit. Mc Gonagall, elle, avait apparemment beaucoup mieux compris son trouble que Cho. Il regarda par la fenêtre. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée et meilleure. Et son moral aussi. Il partit donc déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione quand tout à coup, trois nouvelles chouettes se posèrent devant eux. Hermione fut la plus rapide et se saisit de la lettre apportée par l'un des volatiles.  
(On voit que son hibou à elle est moins vif que Coq, elle aurait mis autrement plus de temps sinon ! fit Ron, qui essayait d'immobiliser Coquecigrue.)  
Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :  
  
_Ma très chère Hermione,  
  
Nous avons acheté ce hibou dans une animalerie moldue. J'espère donc qu'il te portera tout de même la lettreOn ne sait jamais ! Nous espérons que ce tournoi se passe bien. Te connaissant, tu dois te débrouiller comme si tu avais joué au Quidditch toute ta vie ! Fais-nous part des résultats dès que tu en asEmbrasse tes amis de notre part.  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Papa et Maman.  
  
P.s : Pourrais-tu prendre des photos ici ? Nous aimerions beaucoup voir comment se déroule un match de Quidditch  
  
_Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et relut la lettre plusieurs fois.  
Je n'imagine pas les Dursley m'écrire ça ! s'exclama Harry tout en ouvrant sa lettre tandis que Ron courait après Coquecigrue.  
  
_Harry,  
  
J'ai entendu dire que tu avais gagné votre premier match contre Beauxbâtons. Félicitations mais tiens-toi sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils sont capables de te faire pour assouvir leur vengeance. Contre qui jouez-vous la prochaine fois ?  
  
Pr. Dave Goujon.  
  
P.S : Bonne chance à toi et ton équipe de la part de tous les enseignants.  
  
_Bah ça va, on aura du courrier auquel répondre, fit Ron d'un air nonchalant, si on joue pas aujourd'hui, on saura quoi faire  
Harry l'aida à tenir Coquecigrue tranquille et son ami ouvrit la lettre :  
  
_Cher Ron,  
  
Alors, comment ça se passe ici ? J'imagine que vous gagnez tout ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu la Gazette aujourd'hui et je l'attends avec impatience pour connaître les résultats des matchs ! Et Ginny, et Harry, et Hermione ? Comment vont-ils ? J'espère que vous vous ménagez ! Faites bien attention à vous, on veut vous revoir entiers ! Je joins à ma lettre quelques sucreries pour vous remettre de tous ces efforts physiquesJ'imagine que c'est très dur de tenir le rythme ! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Fred et Georges à Poudlard, il paraît qu'ils ont fait fondre les toilettes du premier étage en voulant expérimenter une nouvelle potionJ'espère donc que vous êtes bien sages, vous ! Percy et Papa travaillent de plus en plus au ministèreLe retour de Vous-Savez-Qui entraîne beaucoup d'appels de détresseParfois réels, parfois canulars. Soyez bien prudents, ce tournoi pourrait être une excellente occasion pour les Mangemort. Restez groupés et ne vous séparez jamais de vos baguettes magiques !  
  
Molly Weasley.  
  
_Ah ben dis-donc ! Elle angoisse ! s'exclama Ron.  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, sourirent et continuèrent à marcher vers le grand préUne odeur de petit-déjeuner et de croissants frais enveloppait les environs  
  
Mrs Williams ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !  
-Siria ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
-Pour l'Elément de CristalJe ! Regardez !  
Mrs Williams prit le livre que Siria lui tendait et lut la phrase soulignée par le doigt de la jeune fille. Son visage s'éclaira.  
Excellent ! Es-tu sûre qu'on peut se fier à tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre ?  
-Absolument certaine.  
-Bien, dans ce cas, nous irons vérifier cette théorie après le déjeuner.  
-Vous voulez dire que nous allons y aller ?  
-Bien entendu ! Nous avons commencé, nous finirons !  
-Nous ne risquons rien ?  
-Nous risquons plus en le laissant là. Rendez-vous à midi à la lisière du bois.  
  
Bonjour vous tous ! Bien dormi ? Y'a quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?  
-Salut Siria, petit-déjeuner à la Française aujourd'huiCroissant, baguette, jus d'orange et café  
-Génialbon appétit tout le monde !  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Sirius annonce qu'il y aurait quatre matchs de Quidditch dans la journée : Poudlard-Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons-Sorcior, Durmstrang-Sorcior et Chicago-Poudlard.  
On joue deux fois ! s'exclama Ron, oh non alors ! On ne va plus tenir debout à la fin de la journée ! On n'est pas des machines à gagner !  
-Durmstrang et Sorcior jouent également deux fois, fit remarquer Hermione.  
-On aura de quoi se distraire ! dit Harry joyeusement.  
-EuhJ'ai omis un petit détail, HarryVous n'avez pas le droit d'assister au matchPar sécuritéLes joueurs pensent que  
-Que tu vas nous agresser ! s'écria Juliette Delacour, tout le monde a peur de toi après ce que tu as fait à Pierre ! Donc, tu resteras dans ta tente avec ton équipe pendant que nous jouerons ! J'ai envie de rentrer entière  
D'un coup, toute la bonne humeur d'Harry s'envola et il recommença à ruminer de sombres pensées. Hermione, Ron et Siria tentèrent de le réconforter, mais rien n'y fit. Il retourna dans le chalet et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait rien réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Pierre Durand était dans le coma, Voldemort était revenu au Pouvoir et le mystère de la Prophétie du Cristal devenait de plus en plus sombre à ses yeux Quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Seamus se tenait devant lui. Il avait perdu son sourire habituel et était tout pâle. Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir lorsqu'il entendit son ami murmurer d'une voix blanche :  
Durand est  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Durand et Durmstrang

Chapitre 37.  
Durand et Durmstrang.  


  
Le cur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Durand estQUOI ?  
-MortTout le monde t'attend là-bas. Il faut que tu y ailles.  
-TuTu plaisantes hein ?  
-NonPas sur ces choses-là. Viens avec moi. Ses parents viennent d'arriverIl faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Fais-leur comprendre que tu n'y peux rien. Dis leur, Harry.  
Harry, les larmes aux yeux, les mains crispées, suivit son ami. Il tremblaitTout était devenu blancLe monde était loin. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne nulle partLa terre ne tournait plus. Durand venait de mourir. Par sa faute.   
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce funéraire, la fraîcheur le réveilla un peu. Durand gisait sur un grand lit, allongé. On lui avait enfilé sa tenue de Quidditch et posé son balai à côté de lui. Son visage pâle était éclairé par quelques bougies. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Harry tourna la tête. Autour de lui, les gens pleuraient, le regardaient avec un mélange de haine, de dégoût et de désespoir. Hermione le poussa un peu et murmura doucement :  
Ils attendent que tu parles, que tu leur expliques. Dis leur  
Harry leva la tête et vit un rayon de soleil filtrer entre les lourdes pierres qui formaient les murs de la salle. Il respira profondément et murmura :  
Ce n'était pas ma faute. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Pierre est mort à cause d'un cognard. Je regrette tout autant sa mort que vous et je n'ai cessé d'y penser depuis que cette balle l'a heurtéJ'ai essayé de le sauver  
Harry hésita. S'il expliquait qu'il avait entendu des voix, on se moquerait.  
Mais j'ai été victime d'un Imperium.  
Il y eut une série de contestation parmi les proches du défunt.  
Un Imperium, vraiment ? Et jeté par qui, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Voldemort, Voldemort ou l'un de ses acolytes.  
Harry se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Dave Goujon se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent, effrayées et scandalisées.  
Il s'approcha d'Harry, le tira par le bras et murmura :  
Cet endroit n'est pas un tribunalViens avec moi, Harry, laissons-les faire leur deuil en paix. Ce n'est pas ta place, ici.  
Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers tous ces gens qui se trouvaient là et murmura d'une voix blanche :  
Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas moiBeaucoup ne me croiront pas, mais j'avais besoin de vous le dire. Ce n'est pas moi.  
Et, les larmes aux yeux, il passa la porte.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, il s'assit par terre et posa sa tête entre ses mains.  
murmura-t-il, j'en peux plus.  
-Harry, fit doucement Mr Goujon.  
-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi ?  
-C'est comme ça, Harry, on ne peut pas en changer. J'ai transplané ici depuis Pré-Au-Lard dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je savais que tu aurais besoin de parler.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
Non, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est gentil à vous, Dave, mais, je préfèrerais être seul.  
-Si tu insistesS'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dis le-moi.  
-Quand vous retournerez à Poudlard, dites-leur que tout va bien, qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire  
-D'accord, bonne chance Harry.  
-Merci.  
Et Dave transplana pour Pré-Au-Lard. Harry voulut s'isoler dans la forêt mais il rencontra Ron qui lui marmonna :  
Allez, au stade. Tu as oublié qu'on jouait contre Durmstrang ?  
-Quoi ? On joue quand même ?  
-Il faut croireViens, faut qu'on se prépare.  
Harry suivit donc Ron à contrecur. Arrivé dans les vestiaires du stade, il revêtit sa robe avec des gestes longs. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. L'image de Durand allongé sur le lit funéraire le hantait. Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Hermione le tira de sa rêverie.  
Harry, il faut qu'on y ailleLe match va commencer  
-Oui oui  
-Ça va aller ?  
-Oui oui  
Harry répondait d'une voix lointaine Non, bien entendu, ça n'irait pas du tout. Il resta assis sur les bancs du vestiaire. Il était à la fois triste et en colère contre lui-même. Arriva Siria qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos :  
Je sais que tu t'en veux, Harry. Je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir dans ce genre de moments. Défoule cette colère sur le match. Emploie ta rage pour la victoire.  
Harry releva un peu la tête. Siria avait raison. Il empoigna son balai d'un air décidé et s'avança sur le terrain aux côtés de ses amis.  
Bonne chance, vous, murmura-t-il, il faut qu'on gagne  
Et ils s'envolèrent tous ensemble. La voix du commentateur retentit dans le stade :  
Et voici le second match du tournoi qui opposera Poudlard à Durmstrang ! Poudlard qui a déjà joué hier et a gagné contre Beauxbâtons sur le score de 180 à 20 À cause d'un petit incident technique.  
Une véritable clameur monta des gradins. Le commentateur reprit son mégaphone et rectifia :  
À cause d'un gros incident technique.  
Il y eut un petit silence gêné dans le stade. Puis, dans sa tribune, le commentateur s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :  
Hum ! Donc, dans leurs tenues rouges, voici Poudlard, dirigés par le célèbre Harry PotterDe l'autre côté, en tenues anthracite arrive Durmstrang, commandé par le fameux Viktor Krum qui a dû refaire sa dernière année d'étude Le match risque d'être très intéressant et surtout très serré ! L'arbitre, Mr Jonathan, s'avance sur la pelouse, le coffret contenant les balles sous le bras. Le vif d'or est lâché, suivi par les cognardsle souaffle est mis en jeuOuh là là ! Un cognard a déjà percuté les lunettes du jeune Potter ! Ça fait très mal, ça, oui, très très très mal !  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Harry entre ses dents, tandis qu'une grosse bosse se formait déjà sur son front. Il sortit sa baguette et répara ses lunettes. Puis, il décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu.  
Ouh là là ! Durmstrang part très très fortTrès en forme, Durmstrang, aujourd'huiC'est mal parti pour Poudlard Poliakoff qui prend le souaffle à Granger ! Poliakoff qui passe à Bournichova qui passe à Molotov qui marque !  
Nous sommes déjà à 10 à rien en faveur de Durmstrang ! Allez, Poudlard, on se réveille !  
Harry jeta un coup d'il à Siria et Hermione qui, quelques mètres plus bas, tentaient la fameuse feinte de Porskoff. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier :  
Allez les filles !  
Hélas, la feinte échoua à cause du terrible Poliakoff qui fit barrage. Le regard d'Harry balaya les alentours Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'aperçut que Krum était en train d'admirer Hermione qui faisait des belles acrobaties sur son balai pour échapper à ses adversaires. Soudain, elle lâcha le souaffle qui fut rattrapé par en dessous par Siria.  
Granger qui passe à Black qui passe à Weasley qui marque ! 10 à 10 ! Attention, Durmstrang, Poudlard et ses superbes poursuiveuses sont motivés ! Ça risque d'être très serré. Allez, donnez tout ce que vous avez !  
Le regard d'Harry dévia vers les gradinsSon regard croisa soudain une silhouette encagouléeIl mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait  
UN EPOUVANTARD ! hurla-t-il.  
Personne autour de lui ne réagitSes entrailles se glacèrentEt la voix de sa mère s'élevaIl avait pourtant appris à y résister, avec le tempsPourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive maintenant ? Penser à un souvenir heureuxVite ! Très loin de là lui parvenaient les échos du match et quelques bribes de commentairesIl lui sembla tourner dans le vide  
_" LAISSEZ HARRY, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! PITIE ! PAS HARRY, NOOOOOON !  
-VA T'EN, IDIOTE, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU DIS, ALLEZ, POUSSE TOILAISSE MOI ACCOMPLIR MA TACHE ! L'HERITIER POTTER DOIT MOURIR  
-PITIE ! PRENEZ MOI A LA PLACE !  
-TU ME HAIS, LILY, ET MOI JE T'AIMEPOUSSE TOI ! NE M'OBLIGE PAS A TE TUER "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	38. Le pacte sans nom

Chapitre 38.  
Le pacte sans nom.  


  
HARRY NON !  
La voix d'Hermione parvint aux oreilles d'Harry, lointaine  
HARRY REPRENDS –TOI !  
Mais une autre voix la couvrait  
_VA T'EN LILY, ARRETE ! LAISSE MOI TUER CE FILS-LA QUE CET IMPUR A OSE T'ENGENDRER ! C'EST MON HERITIER QUE TU DEVAIS PORTER, TU M'ENTENDS, LILY ? MON HERITIER !  
-LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE TOM, JE NE VEUX PLUS DE VOUS, J'AI CHANGE, ET VOUS NE FAITES PLUS PARTIE DE MA VIE ! LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX, JE VOUS HAIS !  
-LILY, PRENDS HARRY ET VA T'EN, LAISSE MOI EN FINIR AVEC LUI, JE T'EN PRIE ! C'EST NOTRE SEULE CHANCE, LILY, NOTRE SEULE CHANCE ! SI TU M'AIMES, PARS !  
-TU NE POURRAS PAS L'AFFRONTER, JE T'AIME ET JE VEUX MOURIR AVEC TOI, JE NE SURVIVRAI JAMAIS SANS TOI !  
-FAIS LE POUR HARRY, BON SANG, LILY ! MON AMOUR, JE T'EN PRIE !  
-BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! CELA NE CHANGERA RIEN, FUYEZ MOI ET JE VOUS RETROUVERAI ! LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES VOIT TOUT, LE SEIGNEUR ENTEND TOUT, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS M'ECHAPPER ! CACHEZ VOUS ET JE VOUS RETROUVERAI !  
_Toujours cette impression de chuteOmniprésente, le vent sifflant aux oreilles Très loin, à des mille de là, quelqu'un parlait  
Potter tombe ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Il va s'écraser par terre, si personne ne fait rien ! Les Médicomages ne parviennent pas à stopper sa chute ! Oh ! Granger plonge !  
Il y eut une exclamation surprise dans le public. Chacun put voir Hermione, couchée sur son balai, le visage tendu par la concentration.  
HARRY !  
_AVADA KEDAVRA !  
–JAMES, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
–UN POTTER DE MOINS, ALLEZ, LILY, NE FAIS PAS L'IMBECILE, DONNE MOI TON FILS ET JE T'EPARGNERAI !  
–NON, PRENEZ MOI A LA PLACE, TOM, JE SERAI VOTRE, D'ACCORD, MAIS LAISSEZ HARRY EN VIE !   
-IL EST TROP TARD, LILY, TU AS REFUSE LORSQU'IL ETAIT ENCORE TEMPS DE TE RALLIER A MOI ! TON FILS VA MOURIR !  
-MAIS JE N'AIMAIS PAS JAMES, TOM ! JE ME SUIS SERVIE DE LUI, EPARGNEZ MOI !  
_Mais il était trop près du sol. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, tout en continuant sa chute, et fit un signe à Siria qui l'avait rejoint. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt :  
Wingardium leviosa !  
L'effet conjugué des deux sorts arrêta la chute d'Harry. Hermione descendit le rejoindre. Il hurlait, transpirait, pleurait, tremblait, était pâle comme un linge et glacé. La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras.  
_POUSSE TOI, IDIOTE, TON FILS DOIT MOURIR ! C'EST COMME CA ! SI JE NE LE TUE PAS MAINTENANT, JE LE FERAI PLUS TARD !  
–NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MON FILS, TOM ! JE PORTERAI LE VOTRE S'IL LE FAUT POUR LAISSER HARRY EN VIE !  
-C'EST TROP TARD, PETITE IDIOTE, COMPRENDS LE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! AVAD  
-NON !  
-CESSE DE M'EMBRASSER, LILY, IL EST TROP TARD ! CONTEMPLE TA MORT  
_Et le match continue toujours ! Weasley a marqué ! 30 à 10 en faveur de Poudlard. MaisOh ! Victor Krum a repéré le vif d'or !  
Hermione jura. On eût dit que le détraqueur ne faisait de l'effet qu'à Harry  
Siria, elle, avait plongé sur le Détraqueur et hurlait sans cesse :Spero Patronum, Spero Patronum ! faisant apparaître à chaque fois une sublime licorne argentée. Et ce fut un troupeau qui attaqua le Détraqueur.  
_AVADA KEDAVRA !  
_Harry reprenait des couleurs et avait cessé de crier. Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura :  
  
-Je suis là, Harry ! Oh mon Dieu, ça va ?  
-J'ai demandé une mi-temps, mais il faut que ce soit le capitaine qui demande pour que ce soit accepté, ajouta Siria qui venait de les rejoindre, c'est stupideÇa va, Harry ?  
-J'ai eu si peur pour toi !  
-Mais tu es là, on a arrêté ta chute, tout va bien maintenant !  
Les deux jeunes filles s'interrompirent lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'Harry ne prononçait mot.  
Harry ? fit Hermione.  
-HermioneJe viens de revivre la mort de mes parents.  
Hermione amorça un geste de réconfort, mais Harry se dégagea. Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura, d'un ton intense :  
Tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione ne comprit pas. Puis elle fit simplement :  
Oui, Harry, je t'aiderai. On le tuera ensemble, je t'en fais la promesse.  
Et ils s'embrassèrent, au beau milieu du stade de Quidditch, en plein match, comme pour sceller ce pacte sans nom.  
Ils se posèrent doucement à côté de l'arbitre et Harry, toujours faible, réclama une mi-temps que le meneur de jeu lui accorda.  
Hermione et lui, sans se soucier des autres, partirent aux vestiaires. Là, elle sortit de son sac un chocogrenouille qu'elle offrit à Harry.  
Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ce Détraqueur n'a eu d'effet que pour moi et pourquoi, justement, un effet si terrible ? Pourquoi personne n'a réagi, d'où venait-il ?  
Hermione sourit gentiment, tendrement et posa le doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry :  
Mr Potter parle tropIl lui faut recouvrer ses forces pour le match  
Puis, elle fit un peu plus doucement :  
Tu étais triste, Harry, tout simplement, très triste. Tu étais le plus vulnérableEt ces souvenirs que le Détraqueur t'a rappelé étaient pires que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre du publicJe ne sais pas pourquoi personne n'a réagiPeur, vengeance ou bêtise, certainementEt c'est pour la même raison qu'on a fait entrer cette chose-là  
Harry soupira et prit la main d'Hermione.  
  
-Oui ?  
-Je  
Il ne dit rien d'autre et l'embrassa, s'enivrant d'elle.  
Tu ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Je crois que je suis amoureuxDe toi.  
-Tu crois ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
-Non, tout bien réfléchi, j'en suis sûr  
-Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter  
Et encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Et Cho ? fit Hermione, un peu gênée.  
-ChoC'était différentElle ne me  
-Comprenait pas assez ?  
-Oui, c'est ça. Et nous étions trop  
-Différents l'un de l'autre ?  
-Dis donc, on dirait que ça t'amuse de finir mes phrases, toi !  
Hermione rit et Harry, pour la première fois depuis la chute de Durand, se sentit terriblement bienIl caressa le visage de la jeune fille en souriant.  
Hum hum  
-Siria !  
Harry rougit.  
Je voulais pas vous déranger, HarryJe reviendrai plus tard, j'ai l'impression que ça vaudrait mieux  
Elle eut un sourire triste.  
Je reviens vous chercher quand il faut retourner jouer ?  
Hermione se leva et secoua la tête.  
Non, Siria, c'est bon, nous venons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Une victoire, mais à quel prix ?

Chapitre 39.  
Une victoire, à quel prix ?  


  
Et le match recommence après ce court temps mort ! Les joueurs remontent sur leurs balais ! Je rappelle que le score est actuellement de 30 à 10 !  
-MaisKrum n'avait pas repéré le vif d'or ? interrogea Harry.  
-Si, répondit Dean avec un grand sourire, mais nos cognards l'ont trouvé avant !  
-Ah, je vois !  
Harry enfourcha son balai avec un grand sourire. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione et lui murmura doucement : Bonne chance.  
Et il s'envola.  
Le jeu continue ! Superbe tonneau de Poliakoff qui a réussit à conserver le Souaffle !  
-Gnagnagnagnagna, grogna Siria, super le tonneau On s'en serait passé !  
-Concentre toi sur le jeu, Siria, conseilla Hermione.  
-Attention, y'a Poliakoff qui arrive ! ajouta Ginny, à 3, on fonce sur lui ! 1. 2. ET 3 !  
Les trois poursuiveuses s'élancèrent comme des fusées, couchées sur leurs balais.  
Poliakoff, déséquilibré par l'assaut soudain des trois Lionnes qui criaient comme des sauvages, perdit le souaffle, rattrapé par Hermione.  
Granger en possession du Souaffle !  
-VAS-Y HERMIOOOONE !  
-Dean, concentre-toi, y'a un cognard qui revient vers Ginny !  
-Tranquille, je m'en occupe !  
Dean leva sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de Krum qui ne put éviter la balle noire.  
Mince, je crois qu'il saigne du nez  
-Boah, laisse, c'est pas grave  
-Tu es fou ! C'est très important tu m'imagines, raconter à mes petits enfants comment j'ai fait saigner Viktor Krum, le Grand, l'Ultime !  
Seamus éclata de rire :  
Joue, espèce d'imbécile !  
Dean soupira en renvoyant un deuxième cognard vers Viktor Krum.  
40 à 10 ! Oh, maisKrum saigne du nez ! Durmstrang va-t-il demander un temps mort ? Que d'émotions, que d'émotions, superbe match ! Eeeeeh non ! Krum nous fait signe que non ! Il continue à jouer ! Quel courage, cela nous rappelle de bien beaux souvenirs, comme la Coupe du Monde de l'été dernier !  
Harry grimaça.  
Bien beaux souvenirsParle pour toi !  
Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie Harry balaya le terrain du regard.  
Où est-il ? ? grogna-t-il.  
Comme en réponse, il vit une boule dorée scintiller près des buts adverses. Il se coucha sur son balai, suivi de Krum qui vint finalement se placer juste à côté de lui.  
Potterrr, c'est entrrrrre toi et moi !  
Harry ne rétorqua rien, son visage tendu par la concentration.  
Je le ferrrrrrai pourrrr Herrrrrmione.  
-C'est ça, grommela amèrement Harry en évitant un cognard de justesse.  
-Je  
Krum ne put finir sa phrase, car Harry plongea sur le vif d'or et s'en empara. Une immense clameur monta du stade.  
Le commentateur se déchaîna sur son micro :  
POUDLARD L'EMPORTE ! 190 À 10 ! BRAVOOOOO !  
Harry atterrit sur la pelouse. La tête lui tournait. Hermione sauta dans ses bras :  
Harry ! Tu as attrapé le vif d'or ! Je le savais, bravo bravo bravo !  
Il tituba sous l'impulsion soudaine de la jeune fille et tomba carrément à terre lorsque les cinq autres joueurs de l'équipe eurent tous en même temps la bonne idée de l'étreindre.  
Dans un claquement sonore accompagné d'étincelles multicolores, le tableau magique d'affichage se mit à jour. On pouvait lire :  
  
1. Sorcior  
2. Poudlard  
3. Durmstrang  
4. Beauxbâtons  
  
Bravo Harry, murmura Ron d'un air ravi lorsque la mêlée se dissipa, c'était vraiment magnifique. Il n'y a plus qu'à jouer contre Sorcior  
Harry serra les dents et sourit. Hermione le prit par le bras, et l'emmena un peu plus loin.  
Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ?  
-Moi ? Rien du tout. Ca va très bien.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai bien vu que tu serrais les dents Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est à cause De moi ?  
La main d'Harry vint se poser derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, et doucement, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.  
Ce ne sera jamais à cause de toi, Hermione Granger. Jamais.  
Il s'enivra d'elle. Elle s'écarta de lui avec douceur.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?  
-Ma mère  
-Oui ?  
-Ma mère était une traîtresse, Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas mon père. Elle s'est servie de lui C'était Voldemort qu'elle aimait.  
Un long silence suivit. Le regard d'Harry porta vers le terrain de Quidditch duquel montaient de grandes étincelles violettes dans le ciel qui sassombrissait déjà. Le match avait duré plusieurs heures, même s'il avait semblé à Harry s'être déroulé en quelques minutes Enfin, Hermione sourit :  
Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry Demande à n'importe qui qui ait connu tes parents Ils s'aimaient tous les deux profondément. Ton père te ressemblait, tu sais  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors je ne vois pas comment résister à ce Mr Potter là  
Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour lui prendre un peu de sa peine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Périples et Remises en Question

Chapitre 40.  
Périples et Remises en Question.  


  
Vous croyez vraiment qu'on doit y aller ? Je veux dire, c'est dangereux, et Harry va beaucoup mieux maintenant, il a Hermione  
-Siria Tu dois réunir tous les Eléments de Cristal, tu le sais. Tu en as un à portée de main, profites-en.  
-Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose ?  
-Il ne t'arrivera rien, Siria, ta mission n'est pas terminée.  
Siria considéra la jeune femme avec étonnement.  
Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?  
-Que je pense que quelque chose te protège ainsi qu'Harry, d'ailleurs.  
La jeune fille soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
Il faudrait déjà que je recouvre des forces, non ?  
-Pourquoi ?   
-Eh bien, le match de quidditch  
-Une broutille, Siria.  
Siria dévisagea Muscadia Williams avec un mélange de colère et d'étonnement.  
Une broutille ? C'était plutôt physique pour une broutille, je trouve !  
-Calme, Siria Je veux simplement dire que tu as encore suffisamment de forces  
Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses. Puis, lentement, Siria interrogea :  
Est-ce que les Eléments de Cristal  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que les Eléments de Cristal ont une inclinaisonParticulière ?  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Pour le bien, ou Le mal.  
Muscadia Williams sourit.  
C'est une question intéressante, Siria Les Eléments de Cristal n'ont aucune inclinaison Ils n'obéissent qu'à eux-mêmes Et aux deux élus.  
Siria hocha la tête d'un air pensif.  
Que doit-on emmener ?  
-Ta baguette magique, Siria, c'est tout. J'espère simplement que nous n'aurons pas à nous en servir.  
-Quand partons-nous ?  
-Après le repas. Viens, ils doivent nous attendre maintenant."  
Siria et Muscadia Williams se dirigèrent vers le Grand Pré où le dîner avait déjà commencé. Sans un mot, l'une prit place entre Harry et Hermione, et l'autre à côté de Neptuna Misselia.  
  
"T'as l'air bizarre, Siria.  
-Qui ça, moi ?  
-Non non, Juliette Delacour !"  
Siria fronça les sourcils.  
"Harry... Je t'aime bien, mais sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis ni sourde, ni peste... Merci de ne pas me comparer à cette pimbêche blondasse."  
Ron s'étouffa dans son pichet de jus de citrouille.  
"Pimbêche blondasse ? T'es malade ? Ou alors t'y connais rien."  
Siria eut un sourire enjôleur et sussura :  
"Non, pardonnez-moi, Mister Ronald Weasley, grand tombeur aux cheveux de feu... Je n'y connais rien."  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, et Ron menaça de les ignorer ad vitam eternam si ce sobriquet ne s'effaçait pas immédiatement de leur mémoire. Cela n'eut d'ailleurs pour effet que d'accentuer leur fou rire.  
Le repas terminé, Siria se leva brusquement.  
"Je dois y aller ! Désolée... amusez-vous bien !  
-Tu vas où ? interrogea Ron.  
-Oui oui, rétorqua la jeune fille, bonne soirée à toi aussi !"  
  
Siria retrouva Muscadia Williams à la lisière du bois.  
"Tu en as mis du temps !  
-Désolée... Mais bon, je ne voulais pas trop éveiller les soupçons...  
-Ca me paraît difficile. Tu as ta baguette ?"  
La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa robe.  
"Très bien, allons-y. Mais je te préviens... Il va nous falloir être extrêmement prudentes.  
-Je m'en doute."  
Et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la forêt trop sombre.  
  
"Harry...  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu crois que Ron nous en veut ?"  
Harry se redressa et regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.  
"Nous en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-On le laisse un peu tomber, là, Harry... Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Nous deux, on s'aime, on est tout le temps ensemble, on le néglige...  
-Mais Hermione... On ne peut pas tout sacrifier pour lui !  
-Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on fait là, c'est très bien, Harry... Tu es avec Cho, et moi avec Cerberus.  
-Mais quelle importance ??"  
Hermione sourit tendrement, caressa le visage d'Harry et murmura :  
"Tu as raison, on est tous les deux... Ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser."  
Et elle l'embrassa.  
  
"Eh, Ron !"  
Le concerné ne se retourna pas. Si c'était Hermione, elle pouvait toujours courir. Il shouta avec mécontentement dans un caillou.  
"Il ne t'a rien fait ce caillou !" continua la voix.  
Ron fit volte-face. Ce n'était pas Hermione ! Rien qu'à l'accent, il aurait du s'en douter. Juliette Delacour se tenait face à lui.  
"Salut... Ron, c'est ça ?  
-Euh ouais, bonjour...  
-C'est bien toi, le meilleur copain d'Harry Potter ?"  
Le visage de Ron se crispa... Pourquoi devait-il toujours être rattaché au grand, au merveilleux Harry Potter ?  
"Ouais, il paraît, lâcha-t-il avec une désinvolture tout à fait artificielle.  
-Y'en a qui disent qu'il a fait exprès pour Pierre Durand. T'en penses quoi ?  
-Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas mes affaires."  
Juliette afficha une moue déçue.  
"T'as pas d'avis sur la chose ?"  
Ron se tut.  
"Moi, j'ai réfléchi. Au début, je pensais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais finalement, peut-être que non. Il a sauvé ma petite soeur, l'année dernière, au Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Alors il ne peut pas être complètement mauvais... Et pis c'est Harry Potter, après tout."  
Silence.  
"Allez, vas-y, donne moi ton avis, s'il te plaît..."  
Ron fronça les sourcils et explosa :  
"Mais laissez-moi tous tranquille à la fin ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne suis qu'un objet, le meilleur ami du superbe Harry Potter ! J'ai même pas droit à une identité à moi seul ! Allez tous au diable ! Harry fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas mes oignons !"  
Juliette le considéra quelques secondes avec étonnement, et répondit:  
"C'est facile de dire que tu en as marre de ça, tu ne fais rien pour que ça change. Affirme-toi, Ron, c'est la seule issue."  
Ron ne rétorqua rien, perdu dans ses pensées, et la jeune fille tourna les talons.  



	41. Vague et larmes

Chapitre 41.  
Vague et larmes.  


  
  
"Sois vigilante, Siria... Il peut être n'importe où, c'est son éclat qui t'attirera."  
Siria ouvrit grand ses yeux.  
"J'y vois rien, dans le noir ! Ca vous dérange pas, vous ??"  
Muscadia Williams sourit.  
"Je suis nyctalope, je vois dans la nuit."  
Siria fronça les sourcils en marmonnant "Vous avez bien de la chance..."  
La jeune femme éclata de rire.  
"Ben quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?  
-Toi, Siria.  
-Moi ??  
-Oui...Tu ronchonnes, tu ronchonnes, alors qu'en fait, tu n'as pas si mauvais caractère que cela..."  
Siria se sentit rougir dans le noir. Puis elle haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose. Mais Muscadia Williams poussa un cri.  
"Quoi ?? Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Silence, Siria !  
-Mais c'est vous qui...  
-CHUT !"  
Siria tourna alors la tête et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?  
Une lumière d'une pureté au-delà de tous les mots illuminait la forêt. Le vent se levait dans les bois et faisait geindre les arbres et bruisser les feuilles. Un clapotis cristallin s'ajoutait à cette étrange sonate sauvage...  
Mrs Williams se baissa lentement et marcha, en s'aidant de ses mains, dans un silence parfait. Siria prit sa suite, aussi lestement qu'un félin, bien que le froid de la terre lui meurtrisse les mains.  
Enfin, elles débouchèrent sur une grande trouée au fond de laquelle coulait une cascade d'une beauté irréelle, sauvage et indomptable.  
"Oh mon Dieu..." murmura Siria.  
Le miroitement de l'eau d'argent se reflétait sur son visage et le moirait de mille et un motifs.  
"C'est comme dans un rêve, murmura-t-elle, sauf que je ne dors pas..."  
Mrs Williams lui sourit et passa sa main dans l'eau. Les reflets s'évanouirent soudain et tout redevint terne. La cascade avait perdu sa fougue, et ressemblait presque à une eau tranquille.  
"Qu'avez-vous fait ??? s'écria Siria.  
-Calme, Siria... Tu vas voir."  
Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis, un grondement sembla monter des profondeurs du sol. Il s'amplifia, s'amplifia... L'eau commença à bouillonner et soudain...  
"AAAAAH !"  
C'était Siria qui avait hurlé. Une vague l'avait renversée et elle se tenait par terre, effrayée.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Mrs Williams ?"  
Mais Mrs Williams ne répondit pas. Sa baguette à la main, elle se trouvait debout devant une gigantesque vague trois fois plus haute qu'elle.  
"Obéis moi ! hurla-t-elle, obéis moi, ton heure est venue ! Vague, viens à nous ! Les élus sont nés ! Ton heure est venue !"  
La vague tenta de s'abattre sur elle mais Siria fut plus rapide.  
"STUPEFIX !"  
L'être d'eau resta quelques instants chancelant, pour s'intéresser de plus près à la jeune fille. Des paroles sortirent de la gorge de cette dernière, sans qu'elle ne les contrôle :  
"Obéis moi, plie toi et aide moi ! Je suis une élue, pour les sauver tous ! Aide moi dans ma quête, Vague ! Accomplis ce pour quoi tu es née. Sois Cristal, mon arme contre les ténèbres ! Que l'eau devienne fossile !"  
La vague sembla se débattre une dernière fois, avant de s'enflammer dans un grand flamboiement. Lorsque le feu se fut éteint, Siria s'approcha lentement de son foyer et y trouva un petit cristal en forme de vague.  
Mrs Williams se précipita vers elle et l'étreignit.  
"Bravo Siria ! Bravo ! Tu as réussi ! La Vague de Cristal est à nous !"  
Siria voulut sourire mais le visage de la jeune femme se fit plus flou. Les mots ne parvenaient plus à ces oreilles. Elle se sentait tomber... Les odeurs de la nuit se mêlaient toutes et venaient envahir sa tête.  
  
"Muscadia, je ne pensais pas que...  
-Je suis désolée, Neptuna. Je comprends que vous ayez peur pour votre fille mais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien.  
-Rien ?! Elle s'est évanouie quand même, j'appelle pas ça rien...  
-Il paraît qu'elle n'a rien mangé au repas, ça, je n'y peux rien.  
-Qu'étiez-vous allées faire ?"  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Siria. Mais elle décida de garder les yeux clos. Elle entendit Mrs Williams hésiter.  
"C'est à dire que... Oh, rien de bien important. Je vous en prie, Neptuna, faites moi confiance."  
Il y eut un soupir.  
"Très bien, très bien, lâcha Neptuna, vous savez ce que vous faites, après tout. Je vous fais confiance. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, tenons nous le pour dit...  
-Oh... Ce qu'on dit sur moi, vous savez."  
Neptuna Missélia éclata d'un rire clair.  
"On ne m'avait pas encore parlé de la modestie !"  
Un silence envahit la pièce. Siria résistait toujours à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Ce fut d'une voix changée que Neptuna Missélia murmura :  
"Je ne veux pas perdre Siria."  
Muscadia Williams fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
"Voyons, elle est juste évanouie."  
Siria ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux. Mrs Williams avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Celle-ci se dégagea violemment.  
"Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Muscadia ! Savez-vous ce que c'est pour une mère de savoir qu'elle est destinée à perdre son enfant, à le voir mourir ? Siria est ma fille, et je l'aime, Muscadia... Nous avons été séparées si longtemps... Maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, penser que je vais la perdre... Pour toujours..."  
Neptuna Missélia inspira profondément. Puis elle rit amèrement.  
"Non, excusez-moi, je vous ennuie, je le vois. Bien entendu que vous ne pouvez pas le savoir."  
Le coeur de Siria battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Bien entendu, elle avait toujours eu conscience que sa vie était fragile, et ne tenait qu'à un fil... Et c'était pourquoi elle avait cette rage de vivre en elle, et chaque jour plus d'amour pour cette existence. Mais entendre sa mère parler, elle qui avait toujours gardé espoir, l'entendre parler de fin inexorable...   
Muscadia Williams baissa la tête.  
"Si, je sais ce que c'est..."  
Siria serra les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues.  
"Si, Neptuna..."  
Elle releva deux yeux plein de larmes et ajouta simplement :  
"Il s'appelait Tom."  
Alors Neptuna Missélia s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent toutes deux à s'étreindre, le dos parcouru de sanglots.  
Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Siria. C'était toute sa vie qui prenait un nouveau tournant, le tournant final. Siria Black n'aurait jamais seize ans. Siria Black ne se marrierait jamais. Siria Black n'aurait pas d'enfants. Siria Black ne vieillirait pas. Siria Black ne vivrait pas.  
  
_Tu vas crever...  
  
Tu vas crever...  
  
Tu le savais.  
  
  
  
_

  
****  
  
Et voilà la fin du chapitre... Sur une note plutôt gaie... -_- (No comment) J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas. A bientôt pour la suite...;o) (Ca fait très feuilleton ça...)  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tili  



	42. Tom

Chapitre 42.  
Tom.  


  
  
Il courait. Sans savoir pourquoi, mais il courait.  
"Maman !" hurla-t-il.  
Ses pommettes rondelettes et enfantines s'empourpraient. Il renouvella son appel. Il n'eut aucune réponse.  
Les branches alourdies de pluie venaient fouetter son visage... Le vent cinglait, giflait, fouettait.  
Et pourtant il courait.  
Rester en vie. A tout prix.  
Elle lui avait dit de fuir. Il fuyait.  
Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Elle avait dit de ne pas s'en soucier, mais, plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus il y pensait.  
"Je m'en tirerais toujours, Tom. Mais si jamais ils nous arrivent quelque chose... Fuis, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Cours jusqu'à la première maison que tu rencontreras. N'essaie jamais de me sauver. Nous perdrions tous deux la vie bêtement."  
Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, et accéléra. Une voix rententit bientôt derrière lui :  
"Le gamin est là-bas ! Il se barre ! Rattrapez le !"  
Il abandonna son sac devenu trop lourd dans sa course. Jamais il n'avait autant couru.  
Pourtant, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Courir, c'était vivre. S'arrêter, c'était crever.  
Ses petites jambes menues de garçonnet commencèrent bientôt de flancher. Malgré tout, il serra les dents.   
Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.  
Il entendait déjà les pas des hommes se rapprocher.  
"C'est bon, on l'a ce foutu gamin ! Rattrapez le, il va parler !"  
Il comprit alors que tout était fini.  
Il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers ses poursuivants.  
Il brandit son poignard.  
"Bonne soirée messieurs."  
Il l'enfonça dans son ventre.  
Incrédulité, tout d'abord : Il l'avait fait. 5 ans de vie pour ça.  
Chaleur du sang écarlate sur ses mains bleuies par le froid.  
Douleur.  
Vision troublée.  
Contact auditif perdu.  
Chute.  
Néant.  
  
"Tu vas parler oui ?"  
L'homme encapuchonné assena un coup de poing violent à la jeune femme, qui vacilla.  
"Ca y est, t'es décidée ma jolie ?"  
Muscadia Williams ne répondit pas. Avec un petit mouvement de la tête, elle cracha aux pieds de l'homme.  
Son sang se mêlait à sa salive.  
Il l'empoigna par les cheveux.  
"Réponds à ma question !"  
Elle ne parla pas plus.  
"Donne-moi ton nom !"  
Elle sourit.  
"Dans tes rêves, Jason Goyle."  
Il se recula, incrédule. La fougue et l'orgueil des vingt-cinq ans de la jeune femme ressortaient plus que jamais. Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
"Quoi ? Brad Crabbe, Jason Goyle... Derrière, Jon McCornik, Billy Jorson."  
Elle ajouta d'un ton narquois :  
"Madame va bien ? Et les gosses ?"  
A nouveau, le dénommé Jason Goyle la frappa. Son nez se mit à saigner abondamment.  
"Parle un peu, ma belle, tu me parais bien bavarde. Ca m'évitera de salir ton joli minois.  
-Laissez-moi voir mon enfant, et j'y réfléchirai."  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Billy Jorson de prendre la parole.  
"Ton enfant ? Avec ou sans boîte ?"  
Muscadia Williams pâlit.  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?"  
Billy s'avança.  
"Il courait vite pour un gamin de cinq ans, quand même. Mais bon, inutile de dire qu'on l'a vite rattrapé."  
L'éclat rebelle des yeux de la jeune femme se ternit soudain. Bien sûr, elle résisterait encore à ces hommes.  
Mais elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Plus aucune.  
Son fils, son unique fils était parti. Lui qu'elle avait tant chéri.  
Jason Goyle s'avança.  
"Bah alors ? Ca t'en fout un coup on dirait ?  
-Bande de salauds. Salauds lâches, et traîtres. La seule proie que vous pouvez vous offrir est un enfant de cinq ans, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre."  
A nouveau, il la frappa.  
Elle n'avait plus la force de résister.  
Elle hurla, et sa tête tomba sur son épaule.  
"T'y as peut-être été un peu fort, Jase.  
-Bof. Je vais chercher une bière, quelqu'un vient avec moi ? Jon, sois cool, garde la fille.  
-Ca marche. Mais rapporte moi une bière."  
  
Muscadia Williams se réveilla en sueur. Ce même cauchemar, qui revenait... Comme si le souvenir n'était pas assez présent !  
Elle ouvrit le livre de la Prophétie du Cristal, que Siria avait oublié dans sa chambre.  
10 ans déjà que Tom s'était éteint...  
Elle feuilleta le grimoire, à la recherche d'une formule.  
Elle comprenait désormais qu'il lui fallait à tout prix aider Mrs Missélia, et Siria.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à la fatalité des choses. Après tout, une solution existait peut-être. Il lui fallait la trouver.  
A tout prix.  
Pour Mrs Missélia, pour Harry... Pour Harry.  
  


-----------  
  
Désolée, chapitre très court... Mais un de mes amis vient de mourir, et c'est vraiment un cri du coeur, là...  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer...  
  
Tilicho  
  
  



	43. Vol libre

Chapitre 43.  
Vol libre.  


  
  
Harry se réveilla courbaturé, le corps encore meurtri... Il s'aperçut qu'Hermione s'était endormie contre lui et rougit légèrement. Il se dégagea doucement, et sortit.  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et la rosée paressait encore dans le matin. Il regarda le tableau des matchs distraitement.  
_Poudlard-Sorcior...  
_Un seul match, mais d'une importance capitale. Ils devaient gagner... Ou Sorcior remporterait certainement la coupe. Il soupira.  
Philosophiquement, il s'interrogea sur le sens de cette vie qu'il menait là. A quoi cela servait-il de s'amuser sur un balai pendant que Voldemort était toujours à l'oeuvre ?  
Car même si la Gazette du Sorcier masquait désormais les meurtres, ils étaient toujours bien présents.  
Il étira son corps encore endormi et fit quelques pas jusqu'au stade. Soudain, il lui prit l'envie de voler. Il se dirigea vers les casiers ensorcelés, s'arrêta devant le casier frappé aux initiales " Hp " et prononça :  
" Cornedrue. "  
Immédiatement, le casier s'ouvrit et le jeune sorcier se saisit de son balai, laissant sa tenue soigneusement pliée.  
Il se dirigea vers le centre du stade et enfourcha son balai.  
Aussitôt, ses problèmes semblèrent se disloquer en lambeaux à l'air frais du matin. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux en bataille, pénétrant dans son esprit en autant de volutes mutins.  
Il volait, sans plus penser à rien.  
Ni à Durand, ni à Sorcior, ni à Voldemort... Seulement à Hermione, et à son vol.  
Rapidement, il en oublia même le balai, devenant un oiseau solitaire. Il enchaînait pirouettes, revirements, acrobaties sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si tout était devenu naturel. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son balai, avec l'air qui l'entourait.  
Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage n'importait plus, il lui semblait même agréable, il glissait sur sa peau.  
Alors il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.  
Il pleurait de joie, d'émotion, de tant de choses qu'on ne peut les citer.  
Le rire vint à son tour. Alors ce fut un grand éclat de liberté sauvage, indomptable, et de bonheur inexorable. Harry vivait.  
Il vivait à nouveau.  
  
Siria se réveilla, des larmes plein le coeur, sans pourtant se souvenir pourquoi. Et puis elle se remémorra l'aventure de la veille. Elle posa la main sur la poche de sa robe et sentit un objet de cristal.  
" Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... On a la vague... "  
Elle sourit au milieu de sa tristesse, tout en songeant aux paroles de sa mère : elle allait mourir.  
Elle baissa la tête, et ses cheveux vinrent pleuvoir sur son visage pâlot qui ne demandait qu'à reprendre un peu de couleur.  
Elle soupira, harrassée par ses pensées.  
" Qu'est-ce que je fais ? "  
La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Sauf peut-être voler.  
Elle se leva, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, pieds nus, et se dirigea vers le stade.  
Elle aimait sentir l'herbe humide sous ses pieds. Elle aimait rappeler à elle le souvenir des rares moments de bonheur qu'elle avait connus à l'internat. Avant le réveil, lorsqu'elle sortait dans le jardin en chemise de nuit, pieds nus, et qu'elle errait jusqu'à ce que l'heure du lever ne s'approche.  
A cette heure où elle caressait les écorces des arbres, reconnaissait chaque parfum, chaque bruit, chaque chose.  
Elle aimait se remémorrer le souvenir de cette porte en fer immense, rongée par le lierre... Ces questions qui s'imposaient à son esprit : " Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'ouvrir ? "  
Questions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse, d'ailleurs.  
Seule une théorie s'était imposée à elle, lorsqu'elle avait ressenti l'aura de la chose cachée : La magie était belle et bien présente dans ce jardin.  
Elle interrompit ses rêveries, parvenue au stade. Elle rejoignit son casier et murmura :  
" Eden. "  
Le casier s'ouvrit, elle empoigna son balai, referma la porte et sortit.  
Arrivée sur la pelouse, elle s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un volait déjà dans les airs, avec une habileté qu'elle n'avait jamais contemplé nulle part ailleurs.  
Tout d'abord, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer.  
Et puis un rire cristallin éclata. La beauté, la spontanéité et le bonheur qui s'en dégageaient firent monter les larmes à ses yeux.  
C'était un cri pur, franc, brut...  
Même à cette distance, elle savait que les yeux émeraude d'Harry Potter brillaient.  
Elle enfourcha son balai, et s'envola, le rejoignant.  
Immédiatement, elle comprit ce qui avait provoqué cette cascade de rire.  
Le plaisir, le bonheur, la joie... A l'état pur.  
Un sentiment indomptable de liberté qu'elle avait si rarement ressenti. Ne plus ressentir aucune atttache...  
Un pied de nez à la gravité.  
Elle rejoignit Harry, mais ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Ils volaient ensemble, unis, et rien ne pouvait plus briser cette complicité qui s'établissaient.  
Les deux se suivaient sans y réfléchir, sans avoir besoin de chercher vers où l'autre se dirigeait. C'était d'une volonté commune qu'ils vivaient.  
Et puis le soleil perdit sa teinte orangée, et les deux adolescents se posèrent.  
Ils ne firent aucune allusion à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se contentèrent de sourire de ce sourire des gens qui ont vécu un instant fort, empreint de complicité et d'intimité.  
Enfin, Siria murmura :  
" On a trouvé la Vague, hier soir. "  
Harry hocha la tête en souriant.  
" Je sais. Bravo.  
-On a donc la Pierre, le Vif et la Vague... Il reste le Papillon, l'Etoile, la Rose et la Flamme.  
-On a une idée d'où ils se trouvent ?  
-Pas pour le moment. Mais je suis convaincue que ça viendra. "  
Harry acquiesça doucement. Puis il fit brusquement :  
" Apprends-moi les runes, Siria. "  
La jeune fille le dévisagea, interdite. Il répéta plus posément :  
" Apprends-moi les runes, Siria... S'il te plaît.  
-Mais Harry... Comment ?  
-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Après tout, nous sommes les deux Elus, non ? On doit pouvoir communiquer des choses, des connaissances.  
-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer... On a quoi comme matchs aujourd'hui ?  
-Juste un, Sorcior.  
-Alors ça nous laisse du temps. On tente ça cet après midi ? "  
Harry fit oui de la tête.  
" Ca marche. "  
Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avec un respect mutuel non dissimulé.  
" Tu sais, pour Hermione, murmura Harry, je...  
-Ne dis rien. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous vous êtes trouvés.  
-Mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes quand même pour moi.  
-Je sais, Harry. Je sais... "  
Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre et se contenta de sourire. Enfin, elle lâcha d'un ton léger :  
" Le petit-déjeuner est servi, et j'ai pas l'intention de camper ici. J'ai faim ! "  
Le jeune sorcier rit.  
" Tu as raison, Siria. "  
Il n'ajouta rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de conserver un peu de chaleur dans le coeur...  
_Il revivait._   
  


-----------  
  
Et voilà ! Terminéééé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'était très agréable, et je me sens super bien.  
Reviewez s'il vous plaît !  
  
Merci à tous :o)  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.S : Grande révélation qui s'est imposée à moi : Le tome 5 sort le 21 juin... Adieu le Pouvoir du Cristal dans deux mois. :'(  


P.P.S : Merci encore à tous les reviewers, vous pouvez pas imaginer comme ça fait du bien de lire vos petits messages...


	44. Poudlard Sorcior

Chapitre 44.  
Poudlard-Sorcior.  


  
  
Il avait semblé à Harry que sa matinée s'était déroulée en accéléré, comme les films moldus qu'abrégeait Dudley, lorsqu'il lui semblait que l'intrigue s'accaparait de mille et une chinoiseries trop complexes pour lui.  
Dans le vestiaire, l'équipe attendait patiemment le mot de son capitaine. Il soupira.  
" Bon... Je... "  
Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et ajouta simplement :  
" Bonne chance. "  
Dans le stade, les applaudissements résonnaient avec une ardeur censée salvatrice. Les sorciers en tenue écarlate débouchèrent en plein air, avec une sorte d'ivresse. La tête tournait à Harry. Si le vol de la matinée l'avait en quelque sorte régénéré, le stress était toujours bien présent. Hermione vint se placer à ses côtés et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. "  
Il lui sourit, et prit sa main.  
" Ca ira... "  
Le commentateur du match était au bord de l'infarctus et hurlait dans son micro :  
" Eh oui ! Rencontre Sorcior contre Poudlard ! Les deux favoris du championnat ! Ca va être seerrréééé ! Très serréééé ! Seigneur, quel suspense insoutenable ! Les deux capitaines se serrent la main ! Marinier et Potter... Et les équipes montent sur leurs balais avec, rappelons-le, une magnifique composition ! Pour Poudlard, Thomas et Finigann aux postes de batteurs, Granger, Black et Weasley poursuiveuses, Potter en attrapeur et Weasley en Gardien. Du côté de Sorcior, Marinier et Cambier du côté batteurs, Humbert, Knife et Boral en poursuiveurs, Alzieu en attrapeuse et enfin Hébert au poste de Gardien ! "  
L'excitation des spectateurs semblait être à son comble. Partout dans les gradins, on tapait du pied, on hurlait, on sifflait, et les crépitements de flash, accompagnés de fumées violettes, semblaient s'enchaîner à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
" Le vif d'or est lâché, suivi par les cognards... Attention, le souaffle est mis en jeu eeeeet... C'est parti ! "  
Les joueurs s'envolèrent immédiatement, comme autant de fusées vivaces. A son grand étonnement, Harry vit que Sarah Alzieu, l'attrapeuse des Sorcior, ne le suivait pas. Il avait pourtant l'habitude des joueurs qui calaient leurs mouvements sur les siens, le collaient de près afin de profiter de sa capacité à repérer rapidement le vif d'or.  
" Granger s'empare du souaffle et passe à Weasley qui s'apprête à tirer... Oh là là, quel dommage ! Le souaffle est intercepté par Knife, magnifique manoeuvre, vraiment ! Knife qui passe à Boral qui repasse à Knife qui passe à Humbert qui tire et... Eh non ! Magnifique arrêt de Weasley ! Ce match va se jouer très serré, décidément, très serré ! "  
En effet, la vitesse à laquelle se déroulait le jeu était impressionnante. Harry fit l'erreur de se laisser captiver et fut réveillé par un cognard qui heurta de plein fouet son bras droit. Un instant, il perdit le contrôle de son balai, avant de remonter, en levant le devant du manche.  
" Aïe aïe aïe ! Les Médicomages vont avoir du travail aujourd'hui, je le sens ! Potter vient de se prendre un cognard dans le bras, ça fait très mal, ça fait trèèèèès très mal, ça ! Heureusement, Potter a vite repris le contrôle, très très bon joueur, Potter, trèèès habile ! "  
Harry serra un peu les dents, avant de traverser le ciel à une allure folle, le vent froid anésthésiant légèrement la douleur au bras.  
" Et 20 à 0 en faveur de Sorcior ! "  
Le gryffondor sursauta.  
" 20 ? Déjà ? "  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car un cognard coupa immédiatement court à ses questions.  
Seamus prit un virage à angle droit juste devant l'attrapeur, en jurant.  
" Et 20 à 10 grâce à un magnifique but de Weasley ! Très impressionnant ! Ca commence trèèèès fort, très très fort ! Oh ! Alzieu plonge ! Elle a repéré le vif d'or ! "  
Harry sursauta et rejoignit l'attrapeuse de Sorcior. Le visage tendu, tiré par la force du vent et la concentration, elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son balai.  
" Alzieu qui, rappelons-nous, détient le record de vitesse d'attrapage de vif d'or dans son pays ! Très très prometteuse, Alzieu !  
-C'est vrai ? " cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
Les lèvres de la jeune fille remuèrent pour prononcer quelque chose, mais le sorcier n'entendit rien.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Je te demande de t'en aller, Potter, " articula-t-elle.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et accéléra un peu. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, ses yeux pleuraient. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre...  
" Je t'avais dit de t'en aller, Potter ! "  
Et il s'écrasa au sol.  
  
Des visages...Flous... Grimaçant... Et surtout la douleur.  
" Harry Potter est réveillé ! "  
La rumeur s'étendit dans la foule, s'étiolant en écharpe de paroles embrumées.  
" Je... On a gagné ? " interrogea le concerné, hébété.  
Le sourire incertain d'Hermione apparut.  
" Ce n'est pas grave, Harry... Tu es vivant, c'est le principal. Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Alzieu, la feinte de Wronski... "  
Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.  
" C'est drôle, à force de l'utiliser contre les autres, j'avais complètement oublié cette technique...  
-Attention, Mr Potter... Il faut vous méfier, vos ennemis sont aussi tordus que vous, plaisanta la jeune fille.  
-En attendant... On a perdu, n'est-ce pas ? "  
Ron baissa la tête, et shoota dans un caillou invisible.  
" Pas grave, Harry. T'es vivant, c'est le principal. "  
Le concerné sourit et hocha la tête.  
" Oui...c'est le principal. "  
Ce fut au tour de Siria de s'approcher.   
" Harry... Je peux te parler ? "  
D'un commun accord, les visiteurs d'Harry sortirent de la tente, non sans une remarque bougonne de la part d'Hermione.  
" Oui ? "  
Siria s'agenouilla à la hauteur du futon sur lequel était couché le jeune homme.  
" On... On est venu pendant que tu dormais... Je veux dire, quand tu étais évanoui. J'ai veillé à ton chevet, pendant que l'équipe passait aux douches et se rendait un peu plus présentable. En vérité, ils ont tous voulu te sauter dessus, c'est ma mère qui leur a fait remarquer qu'ils étaient sales comme des crapauds... Elle leur a interdit de s'occuper de toi tant qu'ils pueraient autant...  
-Et toi, régime de faveur, c'est ça ?  
-Absolument pas ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.  
-Alors ?  
-Justement, j'allais y venir... J'ai consulté le Livre, juste avant le match. Pour le moment, on suit toutes les étapes décrites... Je ne peux pas te lire le passage, c'est une lecture trop intuitive... Un décryptage de symboles, de dessins... Mais il faut faire très attention à toi, Harry. Maintenant, le chemin se divise en deux. D'un côté la vie, de l'autre côté... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? "  
Harry hocha la tête gravement.  
" La Mort, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, un raccourci prématuré.  
-Que dois-je faire ?  
-Rien pour le moment... Nous avons des alliés, Harry, il nous faut vaincre.   
-Des alliés ? "  
Siria acquiesça et déplia soigneusement un morceau de tissu bleu nuit qui se trouvait à ses pieds.  
" Qu'est-ce... "  
Il s'interrompit et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Dans le creux des mains de Siria brûlait un feu d'eau et de glace, au-dessus duquel voletait un papillon issu de la même chair. Hébété, il cligna des yeux pour habituer son regard à cette lueur immaculée, cette lumière trop pure pour être admirée. Les reflets projettaient des ombres dansantes sur le visage de la jeune fille et faisaient luire ses yeux.  
Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Harry qui dévisagea lentement son amie, avant de murmurer :  
" Siria ? "  
Elle sourit, et, avec mille précautions, enveloppa les deux trésors dans le pan de tissu qui paraissait presque miteux à côté de la beauté de son contenu.  
" Oui, Harry, nous avons des alliés. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette quête...   
-Est-ce que... ?  
-Exactement. La Flamme, le Papillon. Les Eléments de Cristal se rassemblent, Harry, ils ont senti que l'heure approchait, et ils viennent d'eux même à nous. Nous avons obtenu la Pierre, puis le Vif, la Vague... Et maintenant, la Flamme et le Papillon. L'Etoile et la Rose ne sont plus bien loins, nous accomplirons la prophétie... "  
Harry ne répondit rien, l'esprit absorbé dans un rêve cotonneux.  
" Je comprends, fit Siria avec douceur, ils ont produit le même effet sur moi. "  
Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Siria le coucha avec tendresse, lui ferma les yeux et murmura :  
" Dors... Dors, Elu. La Concrétisation de tant de rêves t'attend... Tu ne seras plus seul, plus jamais. Je suis là, je suis ton double. Je mourrai pour toi... Je partirai sans regret, Harry... N'essaie jamais de me retenir. Je t'aime, mon Frère... "  
  


---  
  
Fin du chapitre ! Peut-être chapitre final, je n'en sais toujours rien... Je continuerai pitet, j'en ai l'envie, il reste à trouver le temps... Si jamais ce chapitre clot mon aventure, alors je voudrais tous vous remercier de l'avoir suivie avec moi, durant trois ans de ma vie. ^.^ Merci d'avoir accepté mes moins, mes plus... Mes faiblesses, mes défauts, mes stupidités... Merci de m'avoir soutenu, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. :o)  
Cependant ! Si ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, alors je vous promets que je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez, et j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible.  
Par contre, désolée pour mes beta-readers, j'ai nommé Mél, Raf et Gil-Sîdh... Je leur enverrai peut-être le chapitre, en cas d'éventuelles corrections, mais j'avais trop hâte de le publier...  
  
Ciao !  
  
Tilicho qui reçoit enfin son tome 5 demain et qui a un petit pincement au coeur.  



	45. Aux reviewers ! Miciiiii !

A tous mes supers reviewers ! Merci beaucoup, vous avez pas mal reviewé ces derniers temps ! Ca fait plaisir d'être soutenue et je pense que je vais essayer de finir cette histoire :o) Et dès que j'ai atteint les 100 reviews, je vous ferai un joli dessin (j'essaierai de rendre ça joli) pour vous remercier !  
  
Pheneatis : Merci beaucoup...Tu n'imagines pas mon émotion avec ma première review...(Mamaaaaan ! J'ai reçu une review, regarde, regarde !) Et vachement sympa en plus de ça...:o) Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et en plus, ça me motive. :o)  
  
Cornedrue : Eh oui ! Je me suis enfin décidée à affronter fanfiction.net, armée de patience... Finalement, une fois qu'on a compris, c'est assez simple... Mais il faut comprendre ! Mais c'est cool, ce sera plus pratique... Pour toi, entre autres...;o)  
  
Cho Chang : Merciiii ! En effet, j'ai pas mal d'imagination à revendre... enfin, en fait, c'est soit rien du tout (Mais alors là, c'est affreux, c'est rien de chez rien) soit beaucoup trop...^_^  
  
Cécilia : Bah, merci ! (Oui, je sais, je dis merci à tout le monde mais c'est pas ma faute, je suis aux anges)... J'ai changé pas mal de trucs, peut-être qu'il y a des modifs par rapport à ce que tu as lu, selon les sites sur lesquels tu es allée..  
  
Mystikal : Merci ! :o) Le plaisir est donc réciproque !  
  
Isyméa : Des menaces de mort ?? :-o A vos ordres ! Je continue immédiatement ! ;o)  
Nan mais plus sérieusement, je m'y mets bientôt...Promis !  
  
Lily du 95 : J'aime beaucoup la comparaison...(Pitit conseil : Prends un sèche cheveux et passe le au dessus des pages du livre, en général, ça marche...:o) Mais évite de faire ça sur le pc...) Merci beaucoup ! :o)  
  
Myka : Merci ! :-D Epargne quand même ta maman...;o)  
  
A.k.: Thanks, Dear, I'm so glad ! :o)  
  
Pour les deux choses que tu avais à dire:  
  
-Mais euh ! ;o) Moi je veux que tu lises d'abord l'autre...^_^  
-Alhecim foreveeeeeeeeeer !  
  
Majia...  
  
Wingardium : Go go go ! Motivée, motivée ! Allez, je me bouge et je continue, si si, vraiment, promis ! :o)  
  
H(ou Rokkie): :-D A vos ordres ! Merci...^_^  
  
Lindsay8633 : Merciii ! Euh, pour t'empêcher de hurler, euh... Lis mes autres fics ! :-D *Sourire innocent* qui que quoi moi ? Non mais j'ai rien dit...^_^  
  
Mimi-la-pro: Coucou Mimi ! Merci beaucoup ! Et toi, quand est-ce que tu publies ta fic ?  
  
Cécilia: Je suis vraiment très contente de t'avoir fait te lancer dans les potterfics...:o) Tiens, au passage, elles sont pas mal les fics de la Gazette...;o)  
  
Isabelle : Y'a pas encore de suite, mais quelques autres fics en préparation...:o) ;o)  
  
Pam Prue Potter : J'arrive, j'arrive ! ;o)  
  
Pheniamon : Bah, si tu veux, j'ai d'autres fics écrites...;o) En attendant...  
  
Luffynet : Oui, j'avais fait quelques bêtises, je m'étais emmêlée dans mes fichiers... J'ai fait les modifs, normalement tout va bien ! :o)  
  
Carramella : Bah, j'ai toujours posté sur Kazi, vi vi... Bah, c'est pas grave...;o) Merci pour les compliments ! Je continue bientôt, mais j'ai plein d'autres fics en préparation, c'est l'anarchie dans mon disque dur !  
  
Mary-Evy : J'ai corrigé tout ce qui n'allait pas... J'écris bientôt la suite, promis ! :o)  
  
Luna : Tss tss tss... Menace, menace...;o) Ca peut te coûter cher, ça, lol ! :o)  
  
Lecteur : Probable... Quels en sont les symptômes ? :o)  
  
Lecteur : Un peu parfois... Mais surtout panne de temps, souvent !  
  
Eowynangel : Lol, j'irai lire tes fics, promis ! (Au passage, j'en ai fait d'autres, si ça t'intéresse...;o);o)) En tout cas, merci encore pour le prix Angelstud ! :o) (P.S: Je lis le SDA en ce moment... Dès qu'Eowyn est apparue, j'ai bcp pensé à toi !)  
  
Hermine11 : Je viens de mettre ça à jour ! Bonne lecture à toi.  
  
Ange.jedusor : Salut ! (Très joli ton prénom) La suite de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivera très bientôt, promis !  
  
Andra : C'était super dur à écrire, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi par mail, mais tu m'as motivée... ^_^  
  
Cassandre : Merci beaucoup...:o) Je continuerai sûrement, maintenant que j'ai passé le gros des matchs de Quidditch. (J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ça)  
  
Ccilia : :o) Merci alors... ^_^  
  
Neko : Tu me hais ? Héhé...Vraiment ? Pas coool ! lol... Bon, merci pour ta review **Grand sourire** et je continue d'écrire, promis... tiens, tu veux être ma correctrice pour mon nouveau chapitre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? ;o) lol  
  
Nymoue : Salut, je viendrai certainement te lire bientôt, avec review en plus ! ;o)  
  
Pomfresh : Après, je vais tomber un peu plus dans la tendresse, l'intimité...(La mièvrerie diront certains, lol) On verra bien ce que ça donne...;o)  
  
Angélys : Bah, écoute, j'essaie de l'écrire dès que possible...:o) Merci !  
  
Bunny Skywalker : Pour Hermione et Harry, on va voir, je sais pas encore... Je change très très souvent d'avis, donc aucun pronostique pour le moment ! ^_^  
  
Raf : Bah, merci Raf... :o) Que dire de plus ?  
  
Sphax6 : Merciiiiii ! :D (Oh, Seigneur, si mes reviewers voyaient la place que prennent mes chevilles...)  
  
Cérennedy Potter : Marchi ! Le prochain chapitre arrive, promis.  
  
Coco : Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de m'y mettre, promis, j'arrive en vacances, là...:o)  
  
Emy : Merci beaucoup...:o) Faut que j'update ma fic sur les sites, mais j'oublie...  
  
Lunenoire : Aow, j'ai la pression...;o) Je sais, vais m'y mettre...:o)  
  
Cassandre : Non, en fait, c'est fanfiction qui déconne... lol.  
  
Shirley Faucett : Waow ! Champagne, j'ai réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un ! (Oops, pardon.... :-/) Je continue, promis.  
  
Raf : Pas ma faute, chuis une torturée, lol... T'expliquerai, si tu veux.  
  
Lunenoire : Parce qu'il faut un peu de dramatique, et que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ! (Moarf moarf) Mais qui sait s'il n'y a pas une autre issue ? On verra bien.;o)  
  
Ccilia : Bah merci beaucoup ! Juste un peu de mal à l'écrire en ce moment...(Enfin, par instants, parce que le dernier chapitre coulait tout seul) ^_^  
  
Kaorou : Merci merci ! ^_^ J'essaie de consacrer plus de temps à cette fic, promis.  
  
Lauviah : Je viens d'updater ! Bonne lecture à toi...  
  
Emy : Ne t'inquiète pas, la patience, elle est toujours récompensée :o)  
  
Alexharry : Héhé ! Elle est là, elle est là !  
  
Emy : Je te l'avais dit, patience récompensée ;o)  
  
Nymoue : C'est plus ou moins normal de pas avoir compris le chapitre, c'était un peu une parenthèse, un flashback.  
  
Nymoue : Toujours pas trouvé le temps de te lire, désolée... Bientôt, j'espère.  
  
Célina : Je continue, promis !  
  
Cedric Potter : Chuis désolée, je pourrai pas t'envoyer la suite parce que chaque fois qu'on me demande, je m'y perds un peu... Par contre, tu peux t'inscrire à fanfiction.net et la prochaine fois que tu m'envoies un review quand tu es identifié, tu as possibilité de cocher une case pour être informé de toutes les mises à jour de la fic. :o)  
  
Nymoue : N'hésite pas à demander dans les reviews pour les personnages, je te répondrai. :o)  
  
Emy : Elle est là, elle est là. :o) (Merci au fait de m'envoyer autant de reviews, c'est toujours très agréable :o))  
  
Miya Black : Boarf ! Classique, classique, mais beaucoup de mes amis me reprochent cette théorie que j'affectionne énormément... ;o) Pour l'épouvantard à la place du détraqueur, faute d'inattention, je changerai ça, merci bicou !  
  
Miya Black : Re-coucou aussi ;o) La suite est là.  
  
Hermione : C'est dommage, les webmastrices n'updatent plus... c'est Contente pour toi que t'ai trouvé la suite, alors ;o).  
  
Flo007 : Que dire ? Sinon un grand merci à toi. ;o)  
  
Lunenoire : Bah je suis obligée :o( Mais je continuerai certaines de mes autres fics, et surtout j'en démarrerai une nouvelle.:o)  
  
Luciolle : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Mon principal défaut est d'écrire lentement...Surtout que j'ai toujours plein de projets en même temps, je m'engage dans plein de trucs... Mais bon, je tente de faire au mieux ^^ Pour le cour de sciences, je suis pareille.  
  
Luna Unicorn : En fait, je crois que je vais continuer, question d'attaches sentimentales ;o) En essayant de me concentrer sur le problème de la prophétie, sans me faire influencer par le tome 5... Mais te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Faut dormir la nuit ;o) Ou alors, à la limite, fais comme moi, du bon café :-p  
  
Célina : Je vais m'y mettre bientôt, mais je dois updater mes autres fics :o(  
  
Emy : Vouais...Vais m'y mettre ^^  
  
Elen : Merci beaucoup :o) C'est promis ^^  
  
Emy : Toujours régulière dans tes reviews ;o)  
  
Choupinette : Huhu ! La suite arrive, mais pour Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? je le dis pas en public ;o) A la limite, je peux donner des infos par mail :-p Petites les infos, vu que je n'ai pas tout planifié, lol.  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Merci beaucoup :o) Je pense que je finirai au moins l'histoire de la prophétie, que ça aille jusqu'au bout... Et pour la suite, j'ai commencé une suite du tome 5 ^.^ (Voir dans ma liste d'histoires)  
  
Mimi-la-pro : J'essaierai d'aller voir :o)  
  
Patmol : Merci beaucoup :o) ( Potterfictions ? ^^ T'as lu lesquelles ?)  
  
Emy : Vouich vouich... :-p  
  
Missibou : Sur le cul ? T'aurais du lire quand t'étais chez moi, alors, ça m'aurait valu une belle crise de fou rire ;o) Non, plus sérieusement, merci, et merci de m'idôlatrer, lol ! ;o) Je t'adore ^^.  
  
Emy : Huhu ^^  
  
Yari le Barbare : Waow Ô.o Autoritaire, Yari ;o) Ca arrive, ça arrive...  
  
Emy : Comme d'hab ;o)  
  
Angélique : C'est pas que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, surtout très peu de temps et beaucoup d'occupations :o)  
  
Angélique : Je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, en effet, mais j'ai très peu de temps, essaie d'être compréhensive s'il te plaît :o) J'essaie de faire le maximum. Pour Siria, oui, je suis sadique ^^  
  
Angélique : C'est pas que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, surtout très peu de temps et beaucoup d'occupations :o)  
  
Anna : Merci beaucoup :o) J'essaierai de continuer... Par contre, j'avoue que je peux pas envoyer par mail, déjà parce que les fichiers sont trop volumineux, ensuite parce que c'est un peu dur à gérer, et enfin parce que mon ordi a des gros problèmes..:-/ Désolée...  
  
Raziel : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai updaté récemment... Mais j'avais des exams en juin, et des tas de problèmes... Tout un bazar d'admission à mon nouveau lycée :o) (Ton pseudo est-il en rapport avec Angel Sanctuary ?)  
  
Angélique : Y'a une note là-dessus à la fin de mon chapitre... Mais c'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressive, tu sais, je fais vraiment comme je peux, je dois jongler entre mes différentes activités, des concours, des auditions, le boulot scolaire, et pas mal d'autres choses... Je fais vraiment comme je peux, je prends de mon temps pour écrire et répondre à vos reviews, donc, quand il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre, c'est que j'ai mal organisé mon temps et que je suis dans l'incapacité totale d'écrire.  
  
Emy : Gwa gwaaa ! Ca arrive, ça arrive...  
  
Missibou : Youhou, une review toute longue ^^ Merci Manuuue ! Merci, merci et merci :D pour la relation Siria-Harry, tu attribues ça à quoi ? ;o) (Je pense pitet connaître la réponse...Pas sûre) Pour ce qui est du truc de Quidditch, oui, c'est clair que j'ai regretté par la suite... :o( Comme Harry capitaine, ça fait un peu trop, quand même. Mais quand j'ai lu le tome 5, y'a beaucoup de choses que j'ai regrettées, à vrai dire ;o)  
  
Lunenoire : Hihi, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne m'arrête pas ! Yihaaaa !  
  
Neko-chan : Merci mon Baka Neko :D (C'est drôle, quand tu liras cette réponse, tu seras certainement au dessus de mon épaule...Gwaaa, je suis trop heureuse !) Alors, quand est-ce qu'on recommence à écrire ensemble ? Tu me manques un max, et j'ai même pas le portable de ma mère pour t'écrire un smeus è.é En tout cas, t'as intérêt à continuer TES fics pour me faire rêver :o) Et à parler tous les soirs avec moi jusqu'à 4/5h ! (Du tome 5 en grosse partie)  
  
Fito : Merci beaucoup :o) Après la parution de mon chapitre , il y a beaucoup de monde qui m'a écrit pour m'encourager et me réconforter, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien :o) Merci du fond du coeur.  
  
Mélusine Jedusor : Waow, ça c'est de la review dynamique ;o) En général, quand on trouve pas la suite, faut demander mon mail au webmaster du site, je suis toujours prête à rendre service, lol ;o) En tout cas, merci de ta review !  
  
Nicolas Black : Oui, je pense que je vais sûrement continuer, mais je serai en internat l'année prochaine, donc je n'ai aucune idée de mon rythme de productivité...  
  
Angélique : Lol, moi non plus, je veux pas qu'elle meurt, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire ;o) Mais je peux faire crever Harry et Hermione en plus, si tu veux ! Mdr...  
  
Alinorah : Merci bicou ! J'espère aussi pour mes histoires, aha ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira ;o)


	46. Communiqué aux lecteurs

Coucou tous les lecteurs !  
  
J'ai récemment atteint 100 reviews, merci à tous ! Pour vous remercier, j'ai fait un petit dessin (oui, je sais, je devrai m'arrêter à l'écriture) Voilà voilà :   
www.multimania.com/mirithil/dessin.JPG  
Je sais que je n'ai pas udpaté ma fic depuis longtemps, mais le lycée a repris, je suis partie en internat et j'ai énormément de boulot...  
  
En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, du fond du coeur ! (Waooow j'ai inventé un nouveau verbe !)  
  
Et la suite mûrit dans ma tête ^.^  
  
  
Tili


End file.
